


Hetalia x Reader - When They Cry

by LadysDaze



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Higurashi no Naku Koro ni | Higurashi When They Cry
Genre: F/M, Higurashi - Freeform, Historical Hetalia, Reader-Insert, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-10-14 08:37:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 79,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10532826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadysDaze/pseuds/LadysDaze
Summary: Your small sleepy town is no stranger to tragedy, as the curse of a 300 year old Witch still looms on the lives of those who spend their lives among the village.As your peaceful school days with your friends begins to take a darker and more gruesome turn, the mysteries, myths and truths of your town comes to light. However, even with your friends besides you, the darker forces at work intend to make you perish.You must rely on your friends and beat fate before your own power dwindles to a close and your life in June comes to a deadly close.Based on Higurashi series, but with a Hetalia twist!





	1. Part 1: Ch.1

Hetalia x Witch!Reader  
When They Cry  
Part 1-Allies Arc  
Ch.1-Beginnings

_“Bring her back! Bring (Name) back!” His voice called out to you in a scary and deadly tone._

_“I am (Name)!” You called desperately and your eyes began to water. His grip on your arm was failing and you could feel him slowly start to let you go. “Look in my eyes and tell me otherwise! I’m right here!”_

_“No! You are a demon, a witch, a plague! If you don't bring (Name) back then I’ll end you! I’ll kill you!”_

_You tears started slipping down your face and you could feel him barely hanging onto your struggling arm now. His loosening hand was the only thing keeping you from the drop below, the currents and sharp rocks of the waters echoing a quick and painful end. You flashed your eyes pleadingly at the man you had trusted so much._

_“They’re all dead! All of them!” He shouted and you came to the realization that he was no longer the friend you had shared so many laughs with and so many good times with. Just as he saw you as someone else, you had as well._

_“I’m sorry… I really tried… but I’m useless…” You felt your tears prickle down your face and watched as his eyes widened and his teeth gritted._

_“HOW DARE YOU USE HER FACE, HER VOICE TO TRICK ME! NOW DIE!” He screamed and released his hand from you._

_As you free fell toward your impending doom you could only watch as he continued yelling as the cool hand of death collided with your frame. His eyes so full of hatred and delusions, his words so full of mistrust, and his body falling apart for the paranoia._

_As your body was impaled all you could think of was how his last words to you were telling you to die. How fitting…_

 

 

 

BZZZZZZ

 

 

 

BZZZZZZ

 

 

BZZZZZZ

 

 

BZZZZZZ

Groaning, you reached over and pressed the off button on your phone, ending the alarm that had been set. You yawned and glanced over at the window, noticing the shining lights coming in from them and you smiled a bit.

Today the sun had started shining early and the cicadas were already starting to chirp in the mild morning heat. It was nearly the start of summer vacation in your small sleepy town, and it was also nearing the end of your school year as well. But alas you still had a week remaining until the last day and the festival held that same night.

Your town had a tradition of holding a festival each year for the graduating children of that year. However, that was not the origin of the festival, nor was it as innocent as that. 300 years ago, the town had become overburdened by a witch and she had used to her powers to torture and mistreat the people that occupied her home.

Eventually, two families came together to settle and destroy the witch once and for all. The great Kirkland house used the witch's own magic against her while the great Vargas house had performed a holy exorcism to make sure the witch did not come back.

However, according to rumors and legends… the witch would be reincarnated if the town didn’t perform the sacred dance of protection each year by a priestess. And guess who’s family had a long line of loyal priestess’ in it?

Correct, yours did and thus the third and final great house of (Last Name) was created. Though both the houses of Kirkland and Vargas held much more merit and power then yours did… only your bloodline was able to do the ritual and protect the small town from the witches revival.

Why you ask? Well… it was because according to those same rumors and legends, it was thought that your family had a direct tie to the witch and thus only a related source of blood could keep her and her evil from harming again.

Not like anyone really paid attention to the rumors though. It was more like a scary story to tell the young children during the festival night to scare them. The town had really grown in the past 300 years and as a result hardly anyone believed in the old tale of the cruel witch and her curse. It was mostly just the great houses and the other older members of the town that still had their feet planted into the rumor and the legend.

Truthfully though… you were on the fence about the tale of the witch. Maybe you believed… maybe you did not. You were not too sure, but you never spoke about it. After all, still bringing up her name was thought to be the same as saying a racial slur or a bad swear.

No longer wanting to dwell on it, you dressed yourself in your school attire: a simple white dress shirt with a gold ribbon. You wore a red skirt and black tights connecting to a pair of black sneakers as well. Grabbing your backpack you ran downstairs and got ready to eat before your friends arrived to walk to school with you.

You had just finished your toast and jam when a loud knock came from the door. Already knowing who it was you grabbed your belongs and ran toward the door and opened it. You were greeted by an all too familiar toothy grin and the smell of cheap cologne and hamburgers.

“Sup dude!” Alfred happily called and waved to you. You smiled back happily and glanced behind him to see his brother Matthew was there as well.

“Hi guys!” You greeted and the three of you began to walk together toward the school.

You lived in a rather closed off part of town, in a thick wooded area. Alfred and Matthew lived directly outside of the thicket and would take the time each day to come and pick you up before the three of you headed off yourselves.

Then, always at the halfway point you would meet the rest of your walking group. Today was no different as the arguing could be heard from down the block. The familiar site of two more blondes arguing and strangling each other came into view.

Alfred chuckled loudly and the two turned to face their group in slight embarrassment from their little before school souffle. Arthur fixed his tie, while Francis ran a hand through his hair, both attempting to make themselves look presentable again.

“Morning.” You greeted.

“Good morning.”

“A beautiful morning now that you have graced us with your appearance (Name)!” Francis flirted and you ignored him. This was the usual part of his personality after all, nothing new.

“Frog…” Arthur spoke under his breath and Francis gave him a glare.

“Let’s not start again guys.. We don’t wanna be late.” Matthew reasoned.

And with that the five of you walked peacefully toward the school building. On the way there you walked by an elevated cliff side, the ground below quite a stumble: not enough to kill you, but maybe break an arm or a leg.

Arthur reached out his hand toward you as the road got narrower and you took it, knowing he wanted to make sure you didn’t fall and hurt yourself. You looked behind yourself afterward and grabbed Alfred’s hand, doing that same. Alfred then did the action to Matthew and finally Matthew to Francis. It had become a chain for the five of you during this part of your trip to school. Sure you could have taken the safer route, but it was always the longer route.

And none of you wanted to waste any time getting to school, as you almost were always rushing in as the bell was about to ring. Luckily though, it appeared everyone was in a good mood and you all managed to walk through the classroom’s door 10 minutes before class was to start.

Most of the other students were out of the classroom except for two others who were talking among themselves until you five entered.

“Aiyah! Look who got here before the bell today.”

“It’s a rare sight, da?”

The other boys besides you glared and look unimpressed while you gave a soft giggle and a wave. 

“Good morning Yao! Good morning Ivan!” You called and the two smiled back.

The five of you rotated toward the final two members of your group and you all took seats to speak to one another before class really did start. Conversation flowed easily and you listened as the boys around you talked, jotting down some personal notes in a journal you always carried with you.

You glanced at Alfred. He was a year younger than you at age 15, but was the loudest and most airheaded of the group. He had his good qualities as well though: he was funny and a loyal guy.

Next to Alfred was his twin brother Matthew, same age but a mere 5 minutes older than Alfred. He was also the opposite of his twin: quiet and polite. But Matthew also was not very noticeable and seemed to always live in Alfred’s shadow.

You sat in the last seat next to the window, the twins both directly in front of you, Alfred in front of you and Matthew next to his right side. The three of you had a small and close pocket, while the others were spread out more, as the teacher learned quickly that Alfred would be quiet and do his work if you and Matthew were near him.

Arthur was seated in the front row, right next to the door. The 16 year old was the same age as yourself, but in maturity, he was like an old man. He had a harsh tongue and an ego that flared up when he did something superior, but he was also very intellectual and a great listener.

Francis was seated in the front row as well, expect on the opposite end, directly by the window. The frenchman was a terrible flirt and also a pervert at times, but he was sweet and knew how to cheer someone up when down. The 17 year old frenchman was always at ends with Arthur as well it appeared.

In the middle next to each other sat Ivan and Yao. Ivan was tall and at first glance very intimidating and scary. But on the inside he was very lonely and wanted to make friends, but struggled with how to properly do so. He also ironically was the most warm in heat and personality, despite always looking cold and distant. Like yourself and Arthur, Ivan was also 16.

Yao was the oldest out of all of you, he was 17, but acted as if he had even more years under his belt. He was a complainer at heart and didn’t take kindly (nor patiently) to those who were annoying or ego inflated (thus your whole group minus you and Matthew). But Yao was also very wise and very brotherly, he was one of the few people you could ask for advice and not feel like you were troubling him. He was also an exchange student from China, who was currently staying with Ivan and his sisters for the next 2 years to see if he wished to attend college in (country) as well.

Yes, these were your remaining classmates, as the others had over the years moved away. For reasons that the others were soon to follow as well, no doubt…

Things had not been going well lately in your small town of Cardend, as it seemed the land itself was growing significantly more and more unstable. It had affected some older friends more than others in the town it seemed. For example the Beilschmidt family were forced to move a few years back due to a mudslide occurring and covering their home in the thick substance. The family had been lucky enough that both the sons and their father were out at school and work at the time, but it was still a devastating loss for them.

The most shocking move though was from the Vargas house themselves a few months back. Their family heir Feliciano had suddenly gotten ill, and thus the family relocated to a city area to provide him with better medical treatment. And though the head of the family never mentioned it, from your calls with Feliciano, it seemed like the great Vargas household also had moved to stay closer to Feliciano’s older twin Lovino (who was outcasted and forced to stay with a city branch of their ‘mob’ like family in a connecting town) who was attending a private high school.

Glancing around you noticed the teacher had entered the room and that several of your friends had already moved to their seats. Ms.Emma entered and clapped her hands together attracting the attention of the small children in the classroom. 

“Good morning everyone!” She greeted and smiled widely. “Would any of the older students mind helping me with some of the younger ones lessons today?”

You raised your hand politely and Ms.Emma smiled in relief. “Oh thank you (Name)! The rest of you older students read the next few chapters in our assigned reading while I get started with the younger ones. And if you have any trouble ask each other please!”

That was another downside of the shrinking town population as well: there was were little underage children that they all had share a single classroom and a single teacher whether they were age 5 or age 18. It was quite awkward at some points and very stressful for Ms.Emma. So you made sure to help her whenever you could or whenever she asked.

“Okay, today we’ll be starting some basic math facts!” Ms.Emma faked excitement to get the children excited as well. 

You glanced at each child as you passed out the workbooks for each of their ages. The youngest children were no older than 7, while others were 12, 13 or 14. Ms.Emma divided the class at the 15 age mark. Meaning anyone 15 and over was an ‘older student’ while anyone younger was a ‘younger student’. You handed Lilli and Peter their book and smiled at Natalia as she stared at her brother Ivan creepily.

You sat with a group of the youngest children and helped them count apples and oranges while Ms.Emma started basic algebra with the ‘middle’ group who had the unfortune of being between the ages of 12-14.

Elsewhere your group was goofing off, per usual. Alfred was sleeping happily, having no desire to do any reading this early. Arthur was attempting to read, but Francis pestering him was not very helpful… Ivan was intimidating Yao per usual and Matthew was being ignored.

Sighing and seeing how the younger children were being more productive, you walked over and decided to reign in the crazy boys who had decided to be anything except studious at the current moment.

“Alfred it’s not nap time. Read or you’ll be kept after class again. Francis stop pestering Arthur, he’s on the verge of strangling you again. Arthur you can always move seats or just cuss him out. Ivan please save that torture at home, we don’t want to hear it at school. Matthew… keep trying…”

The boys sighed and nodded, getting back to work. You smiled and then felt a tug at your pants and looked down to see Lilli and Peter looking at you. You bent down and smiled brightly, and then glomped Lilli like a cute animal.

“Awe! Lilli you are too cute! I just wanna take you home and make you my little sister! How does that sound? Would you like to be my younger sister?” You shouted and hugged the small Germanic girl tighter.

Peter watched with shock on his face while your friends sighed. You loved Lilli to death and since her older brother dropped out to start working to support them, she was rather lonely. So you always tried to make her feel loved.

“I would love to, but big brother Vash might come home soon! I have to be there when he does.” She politely declined and you nodded.

“Of course, now what can I help you two with?”

“Umm we don’t get this question from last night’s homework… and even when I asked my jerk of an older brother he was no help…” Peter spoke and stuck his tongue out at Arthur ( who glared back)

And that’s how the days went. You would show up to school, help Ms.Emma with the students, keep your boys on task and do your own work. Soon enough the day was coming to an end. The bell rang, signalling that class was over for the day.

Alfred jumped up and laughed happily and grabbed you just as you were about to leave the classroom. You looked at him confused as to why he was dragging you back into the classroom, instead of out. But then again, while the guys walked with you to school, they never walked home with you and never told you the reason why.

As Alfred dragged you back in, you saw the others closing the windows and locking the door, making the room closed and dark. Alfred grinned evilly at you and chuckled darkly.

“We have some exciting news (Name)!” He winked at you.

“Yes, so exciting.” Arthur echoed back.

“You won’t believe it.” Francis spoke.

Suddenly they all pushed 7 desks together and motioned for you to take a seat with them. Sighing at the usual ridiculousness, you obeyed and took a seat. You glanced around and noticing Matthew taking a deck of cards out. Just by looking at the deck, you could tell these cards were very old and worn out: wrinkles, stains, bent edges all sorts of battle scars.

“We’ve decided to let you in on our after school secret.” Matthew smiled at you.

“But you will keep it a secret, da?” Ivan smiled.

“What is it?” You sighed and rolled your eyes.

“A club that tests your skills, strengths, intelligence and vigor!” Yao spoke very seriously.

“It just looks like a game club…” You drawled out and they all looked at you shocked and heartbroken.

“W-we’re more than just a game club love!” Arthur tried to reason.

“If she has that attitude she does not deserve to join!” Alfred overreacted.

You sighed and held out your hand. “I’ll entertain you all. Okay, what are we playing?”

“Old Maid.” Francis winked. “But with a twist! Since we want our members to put 110% into every game, we make a punishment game for those who lose.”

“Punishment game?”

“It means the loser must do what the winners say no matter what!” Ivan cheerily said.

“I’m not sure I want you guys making me do whatever you want…” You sarcastically said and they laughed.

“No worries, it’s usually Alfred or Francis who loses.” Yao said and watched as Alfred & Francis glared at him.

“Alright, I’ll play and if I like it, I’ll join your club.”

Matthew passed everyone’s cards out and you looked at your hand, eyeing all the dents and stains. 

“Man, from how you were all acting, I’d guess you all have each card memorized by the dents, stains and bends.” You joked and looked up from your deck.

“Ha…” All six boys laughed evilly and gave you a look saying that they each had done exactly that.

“HEY!” You hollered. “That’s not fair!”

“Too late, you already agreed!” Alfred laughed and the game began.

Sure enough, everyone could read your cards and knew exactly which ones to take. They helped themselves, and on your turn they each gave you the hardest poker face you had ever seen. You luckily had not gotten the old maid card, but you also were one of the last 3 in. Matthew and Francis each smiled at you in drastically different ways and you could feels the panic in your heart.

“I can do this! Matthew would never trick me!” You tried to reassure yourself, only for a second later to be proved wrong.

“Sorry (Name)...” Matthew spoke and grabbed one of your cards and his match, allowing himself to be out of the game.

“Ahhhh!” You cried and looked at a smirking Francis. He had two cards left: one being your last match and the other being the old maid. One wrong move here and you would most likely be wearing some sexual cosplay…

“Your turn (Name).” Francis teased.

“Ummm… uhhh.” You moved your hand between the two cards and felt ready to pass out.

“Your match is the one on the left, love.” Arthur saved you and you snatched the card before Francis could twitch them around on you. Luckily Arthur was right and you threw your last match down.

“Black sheep! That’s cheating!” Francis whined.

“As if I would allow a lady to lose!” Arthur mocked him back.

The two were throwing fists and more insults seconds later. You ignored it and sighed in relief, happy to not have to participate in a punishment game.

“Alright dudes, it’s only fair for Arthur to be punished as well I guess…” Alfred mumbled and then stuck his finger in the air signaling an idea.

“Well if majority of the club agrees, I say we have Arthur and Francis go on a date together!”

Alfred was strangled the next second by the two males. However, Ivan and Yao had already nodded in agreement, meaning ⅗ of the non-punished had agreed.

“I-It’s decided then…” Alfred choked out.

Shouts and cries of worry and annoyance were heard and you sighed. Their madness was nothing new, and while you could always pretend to get annoyed by it, in truth you never were. In fact you loved how rowdy and reckless they were at times and at other times how kind and supportive your friends were.

However… things were not going to stay that way for long. And as the festival loomed closer, so did the events that would forever change the lives and personalities of your small group forever.

 

_In The Distant Future~_

_The bloodied axe clung to his grip and he stared down at the object in front of him. Much like the blood stuck to his clothing and skin, his words were stayed in his throats as his hand rushed up to his hand._

_“W-what have I done?!” He cried out and tossed the axe in the air as if he was trying to clear away some illusion._

_Instead the mangled image of your corpse stayed put, your terrified look of death now forever frozen on your face. Your once bubbly (eye color) eyes now a dull and lifeless gray and your hair stained crimson._

_Who killed you? How did this happen? Was he to blame?_


	2. Part 1: Ch.2

Hetalia x Witch!Reader  
When They Cry  
Part 1-Allies Arc  
Ch.2- Myth

A few days had passed since and as a result the Moonlight festival would be happening that night. The classroom was abuzz with excited students not only for the festival, but also because today was the last day of classes until the fall. 

“Man!” Alfred cried and slumped over on his desk. “It’s no fair… why do (Name) & Arthur get to miss school today and we don’t….?”

“They’re part of the festival, well at least (Name) is every year since her mother…” Francis trailed off, making both Alfree and Matthew look at the older blonde.

“What about her mom? And her dad too! Every time we pick her up, it’s just her…” Alfred asked curiously, after all he really didn’t know much about privacy or minding other people’s business.

“It’s not my right to say anymore… she’ll tell you both eventually I’m sure.” Francis pushed the topic over, giving the twins the idea that it was a bit of a touchy subject.

“Anyway, Arthur’s only gone this year because the Vargas are no longer here, so they asked him to pick up the usual role the head of the Vargas family plays during the Moonlight festival.”

“Vargas family role?” Matthew asked quietly, but Francis noticed. His cerulean eyes sparkled and he smiled triumphantly at the Canadian.

“That’s right! It’s your and Alfred’s first Moonlight festival! I can’t believe it’s already been a few months since you two moved to our small and boring village!” Francis continued on.

“We should explain and get them excited, da?” Ivan smiled.

“Of course, they need to have a wonderful time tonight, aru!” Yao agreed.

“Cardend hosts a start of summer festival every year to celebrate the beginning of well, the summer! Everyone in the village gathers together and we eat, play games and party! It’s rather fun and it’s the largest event our town hosts every year.” Francis started and glanced as Ms. Emma attempted to help some of the younger students pack their desk materials into their bags.

“The older families of the village lead the opening ceremony every year though. In years past, it’s been the (Last Name), Vargas, & Kirkland homes that perform the ceremony. But since the Vargas are gone… Arthur was asked to fill their role.”

“Who’s doing the Kirkland role then?” Alfred asked confused.

“Arthur’s eldest brother Allistor, as he does every year. He’s the next head of the family, though he’s not very happy about that…” Yao commented.

“Arthur has an older brother? I thought it was just him and Peter?” Alfred’s baby blue eyes widened and Yao shook his head.

“Nope, he actually has three older brothers. He doesn’t like to talk about them though… none of them have a very good relationship it appears…” Yao finished.

“What’s this ceremony for anyway?” Matthew brought up.

“To bring upon luck!” Ivan spoke up and chuckled. “Though it’s a rather old one. (Name) dresses in traditional clothing, as will Arthur & Allistor. They hold a ceremonial birch tree branch, as (Name) swings an axe and chops it up. She then takes the pieces and burns them into a fire to spread the cleansing material into the air, thus spreading it over the village.”

“She can swing an axe?!” Alfred asked, his voice laced in shock and awe.

“Aiyah! (Name) is very strong!” 

“And beautiful… especially in that white dress we’ll see her in later… she innocent and pure.. Ohonhonhon…” Francis spoke and drooled a bit thinking of you in the outfit.

“He’s being a pervert again…” Yao sighed.

“And Arthur is not here to slap him.” Ivan smiled creepily.

“Should we snap him out of it?” Matthew asked.

“I don’t wanna get involved…” Alfred sighed.

 

Later that night~

 

The sun was still high in the sky, but the evening had already begun a while ago, as it was soon drawing to 5pm. The four boys who had been forced to go the the final day of classes had arrived and started walking to the meeting point where (Name) & Arthur had agreed to meet them at. The duo had said they had a few hours to hang out before it was time for them get ready for their performance.

“Ah! (Name)!” Francis smiled and waved as he saw your form and Arthur’s coming into view.

“Hey guys!” You called and ran toward the group, smiling happily. Arthur walked behind you and sighed, not happy to be back into the usual shenanigans with this group once again.

Once you had gotten close enough, the boys could see what Francis had been talking about when he had mentioned your outfit. 

First off, he had like always, greatly over sexualized it. Secondly, you did make it look rather cute. It was a simple white dress with a few flowery frills around your waist and bust. The dress was strapless, but nevertheless you managed to keep it in place. Your hair was in curls and had some slight braids in them as well, there was also a white flower crown sitting on top of your head. Your feet were bare, but you were holding a pair of sandals in your hands to be able to walk around without stepping on anything sharp or rough it appeared. Lastly, around both your ankles and wrists were small chains of bells held together by thin thread, making small jingles as you moved.

“Wow, so this is the priestess gard?” Matthew commented and glanced over you again. “It looks good on you.”

“Awe thanks Mattie!” You cooed and hugged him.

The others responded with similar comments and you thanked them all as well. Finally you all set off to the game booths for a while, since you were a game club after all.

“That reminds me…” You trailed off, catching the other’s attention. “...Arthur and Francis, when are you going on your date?”

The Brit and Frenchman deadpanned and then glared at each other. 

“How about now?” Ivan pushed them together.

“Yeah, an hour will suffice.” You commented and watched at the two walked away, glaring at each other and then the rest of your group. They really did hate this punishment game it seemed.

The five of you wandered around a bit, looking a different art pieces and toys until you had run into an old and familiar face.

“Oh, hello (Name), Ivan, Yao and the other two boys.” A cheery voice called out and the five of you remaining turned to the voice.

A group of older looking males stood in front of you all. Several of them were holding cameras, while the others were holding some food items. They were all blond and seemed to be from out of town.

“Oh Tino!” You spoke and smiled. “It’s been too long, are you all here to take pictures for DAILY magazine again?”

Tino nodded and looked to a rather stoic and scary looking taller man. He came near and handled Tino a camera. Tino came toward you all and started showing you all the pictures he had taken thus far into the night.

“It’s a great festival night! Who are your new friends by the way?” He asked and motioned to Alfred & Matthew.

“Oh how rude of me! These guys are Matthew Williams and Alfred Jones, they just moved here a few months ago.”

“First festival then? Make sure to try the beer, or sneak some!” A louder man called behind Tino before getting strangled by a dull looking man next to him.

“Heh…” Tino laughed awkwardly. “I’m Tino and this is my crew. We can to Cardend every year to photograph and write a story about the festival. My equipment manager is Berwald, the scary looking one. Matthias is our lighting guy, and Lukas records where we are for captions. The smaller one of us all is Emil, Lukas’ younger brother, he’s currently interning. And that leaves me, as I take all the photos!”

“Wow, you guys seem busy.” Alfred commented and Tino laughed.

“Yes, but we would not be doing it if we did not enjoy it! We’ll head off now as well, see you at the ceremony (Name)!” And with that the small group left.

“Speaking of the ceremony, it’s nearly time (Name).” Matthew said, looking at his clock on his phone.

“Oh no! I’ll see you guys after!” You yelled and ran off.

“We should head to the stage to get seats da?” Ivan asked and everyone nodded.

The area was small and the stage looked to have been built a long time ago, maybe 30 years? Lots of other villagers had arrived as well and were laying blankets and pull chairs out to sit on as the ceremony began.

The audience suddenly got quiet as the two boys walked out on stage. Arthur was holding the birch branch, as his red haired older brother held a pit of fire. Allistor placed the fire pit on the center of the stage and then joined Arthur on the other side. Each took one side of the branch and then faced the side of the stage Arthur had entered on.

The sound of bells chiming could be heard as you walked out. You carried a small axe decorated with ribbons and bells as well. You slowly walked toward the set of boys and bowed to each. They nodded their heads in return, and you raised the axe above your head and swung it down.

You chopped the fragile wood into thin piece after piece until it looked like woodchips. Taking the wood into your white dress like a sheet over the pieces, you walked toward the fire and slowly tossed the pieces in. Embers lit up the sky and then disappeared into the night’s sky as soon as they had entered it. Once finished you bowed once more to your helpers and they returned the action. All three of you then turned to the audience and bowed to them, and then finally walked away.

Surprisingly to both Alfred and Matthew, no applause was heard or even words spoken. Instead the watchers simply got up and left, as if nothing had happened.

“Is this your first festival then I assume?” A smooth feminine voice asked and the remaining group members turned to see an older women with long and wavy brown hair toward the side.

“Ms. Héderváry, it’s nice to see you again.” Ivan addressed the woman.

“Hello Ivan. How is your older sister doing?” She asked the tallest man.

“She’s much better, her cough has gone away as well.”

“That’s great.” She turned her attention back to Alfred and Matthew. “Allow me to introduce myself. I’m Elizaveta Héderváry, I work as the head nurse in the town’s clinic. So if either of you boys get sick, come and see me okay?”

She added some extra emphasis on the words and caused a few of the boys to blush. Before Eliza could speak however, someone else joined the conversation.

“Oh there you are Ms. Héderváry, I’ve been looking for you. Emma was wondering if- Oh, hello there everyone.” Another older man appeared, his hair the color of chocolate and his glasses perched on his nose.

“Meet my superior Dr. Roderich Edelstein, and yes he’s a stingy as he seems to be.” She laughed and he sighed.

“Wow you guys seem to be running into everyone tonight.” You voice reentered and the group saw you, Arthur and Francis had returned.

“Lovely performance you two.” Dr. Edelstein complimented you and Arthur, causing you both to blush in praise.

“Yes indeed. It was rather lovely, and hopefully it will stop the curse from occurring again this year. It seems Elna has become restless recently huh?” Ms. Héderváry spoke in a darker tone than before.

A few of your eyes widened at her words and she giggled softly. “Forgive me, I forget how that name is like a sin here, though I didn’t think most of you would be that superstitious. After all, the witch does not exist, nor is she whisking people away every year.”

“Ms. Héderváry…” Dr. Edelstein warned her, and her eyes flashed him a look of childishness.

“Come now Roddy? Do you really think a 300 year old witch is really going to be reincarnated tonight? Or that she has the power to kill those she finds to be unworthy?”

“Okay wait? Who’s Elna?” Alfred raised his voice. Ms. Héderváry smiled and walked toward the younger American, she rubbed his hair softly and then whispered into his ear.

“She’s the cruel witch who is said to bring upon the killing curse every year for the last five years.”

“The what?” Alfred’s eyes widened and Ms. Héderváry chuckled. 

“I seem to have said a bit too much and Ms.Emma is also waiting for me. So pardon me children, I have somewhere else to be.”

She walked off and Dr. Edelstein sighed before turning to you one last time.

“Ms.Emma wanted to be double check that you and your friends were still coming in tomorrow to help her clean the classroom for the summer.”

You nodded and Dr. Edelstein smiled pitifully. “I’m sorry for Eliza, you just know how she gets about superstition and the witch’s curse.”

“Of course, I understand. Now go enjoy yourself Dr. Edelstein.”

He nodded and left you all. You turned to your group and motioned to a snack booth. “I’m kinda hungry, anyone wanna grab something to eat?”

The group agreed and soon you all were munching on a festival snack. The air had gotten very silent and almost awkward from what Eliza had said. So you decided to try and break it.

“I hope nothing bad will happen this year… we’ve lost too many friends already…”

“Even if it does, it’s not your fault (Name). You are only meant to stop her reincarnation, not her other worldly deeds…” Arthur tried to reassure you.

“Still… I pray we all make it to morning…” Francis sighed and ran a nervous hand through his hair.

“This is our punishment for our sins after all…” Yao spoke, his voice laced with grief.

“That is if the witch exists in the first place. For all we know it could be a serial killer doing this every year.” Ivan tried to reason.

“Ivan!” Arthur harshly yelled. “Do not say such things! Do you want to be her victim this year?! Or Yao? Your sisters? Any of us?”

Ivan grumbled and looked away, but refused to say anything. Arthur was after all, a firm believer in Elna and her powers, while Ivan was not.

“Let’s all relax… we don’t want to get her attention raised to us.” You tried to smooth things out.

“What’d ya mean?” Alfred managed to free his mouth from food enough to pose the question.

Arthur and yourself exchanged glances, as if the two of you were having some kind of mental conversation with who should answer or even if either of you should answer at all. Eventually you had won and Arthur sighed.

“I suppose we should tell the two of you since you live here now, huh?”

Motioning for the twins to follow the group down by the creekbed, you all followed Arthur down toward the area. You walked slowly toward the rocks and bent down to take a few pebbles into your palm. You rubbed the surprisingly smooth stones several times to get a feel of them underneath your skin. As Arthur began talking, you listened and idly tossed the rocks into the water, some skipping across it, while others sank immediately.

“As I’m sure both you and Matthew know, this town as a legend of a cruel and evil witch and her curse that she placed upon the town as a result for her death.” The british boy started.

“Yeah sure, that’s all we heard about when we first came here 4 months ago… the elders of your village never seemed to shut up about it.” Alfred grumbled.

“Be respectful!” Arthur called out annoyed. “Anyway, in recent years.. That very curse seems to have started coming true.”

“Oh come on? Are you just trying to scare Mattie and I now? I get it… it’s our first Moonlight festival and you guys have a tradition to scare the shit outta the outsiders huh?” Alfred spoke, slightly annoyed. You stared at him and sighed, he seemed to be trying to make himself tough to hide the fact that he was feeling scared.

“Non, it’s true. My family name not have been here as long as eyebrows has and the belle’s, but we have witnessed it.”

“What exactly happened? Ms. Héderváry & Dr. Edelstein seemed rather… interested in what might happen tonight.” Matthew spoke up.

“It all started 5 years ago, back then part of our village was under industrialization from a large business that wanted to destroy the unique landscape to build a mall and expand its earnings. There was a lot of protest from our town as a result, and eventually the adults and elders managed to strike long enough to stop building for a while.

My family has a large presence in the national government, so they were appealing to stop the construction while the protesting was happening. The last thing the Kirkland house wanted was for the village and the outside construction workers to have a falling out and thus cause violence.” Arthur continued and then paused, glancing at you. 

You had remained quiet during this whole story, until that is.

“That is until they found the body…” You spoke coldly and skipped another pebble across the water, only for it to fall and sink. “The head project manager was found early one morning. It took a long time to even identify him though, because he was torn apart and left in several large chunks.”

He was found exactly 5 years ago, the day after today. The medical examiners discovered that he was murdered on the festival night around 11pm. The mystery does not stop there though I’m afraid. It turns out that his wife had gone missing as well, and to this day… no one knows what happened that night or what ever became of her.”

“Are you serious?!” Alfred shouted and looked around. His voice was laced with panic and his baby blue eyes now showed a new look of terror. 

“It gets worse…” Arthur sighed. “The village elders declared that the witch had become enraged by the events of what had become of her environment and as a result she murdered one and whisked the other away.

The elders said that as a result for our foolish and disrespectful nature… this would happen every year when her powers were strongest, at least until we fixed the wrong and stopped her evil from occurring again.”

“It’d didn't though huh?” You chuckled darkly. “The next year was much worse. We had been told that we had been good that year and that there was no way it would happen again… but it did.

My dad was found that morning having drowned himself in the nearby lake and my mother was gone without a trace. She took no clothes, food, money… nothing as if she just ceased to exist anymore…”

“(Name)...” Matthew spoke. “We had no idea…”

You shrugged. “It’s in the past, nothing I can do about it now…”

“The third year it happened again. This time to an old family that used to live here. You two have heard us mention our old friends Ludwig & Gilbert Beilschmidt, correct?” Francis started up the third year’s tragedy.

“Y-yeah, you were close with Gilbert growing up right Francis?” Alfred mumbled.

“Oui, but unlike myself and (Name) who had taken a likling to the Beilschmidt’s… the rest of the town had not. Their father Sigmund was one of the few supports for the new mall, as he thought it would bring more tourism and jobs to our town, but as a result… his entire family became ostracized. 

I don’t know if that’s what caused their mother to begin cheating on her husband… or if it was an unrelated thing, but Emilia Beilschmidt was found dead the night of the festival, several stab wounds across her body. Nearby was a broken railing and a torn shirt, we assume that’s where her mister disappeared. They family was devastated, and a couple months later their home was destroyed. They moved away the next week…”

“By year four of the curse, the entire village knew that no matter who you were you were still at risk for what may occur. We were told last year not to go out alone or in duos, but rather stick together in groups of three or more, since the Witch takes 2 every year.” Arthur picked up the story.

“Ironically, due to all the strange happenings more people came to the festival last year than in years past. It just seemed as if people were dying to see if the legend was true, and sure enough, it occured again.

This time, the Vargas household was hit. The family's third and youngest brother Sebastian Vargas had suddenly disappeared and the remains of his bodyguard Alphonso Carriedo was found in a ravine after having been beaten to death. The murder weapon nor the Vargas son were ever found.” 

“And that leads us to this year. And as always I’m curious to see who disappears and who dies. After all, I can ward the witch off before she comes back, but I can’t stop her from killing and taking someone…” You spoke and began to walk back to the festival. “I’ll catch you guys later, I have to go check on something.”

“(Name)! Didn’t you hear, we can’t wander off alone!” Alfred cried out and you once again chuckled darkly.

“Oh Alfred… I suppose there's one last thing you should know…” You paused and turned your back to face him. Gently lifting up your hair you showed off a scar shaped like a butterfly on the back of your neck. “ I can’t be hurt by the witch because I am her reincarnation. 16 years ago, the festival was messed up due to a storm, so according to legend, I am Elna the cruel witch.”

You pulled your hair back down and turned to face the boys again. “Though I don’t exactly look like a witch now do I?” You winked and giggled running off to wherever you were headed.

“I-is (Name) serious? She’s the…” Matthew spoke a bit scared.

“According to legend yes… but look at her. There’s no way she is. And besides, the only reason she thinks that is because of that scar on her neck. As far as I know from what my parents told me, 16 years ago nothing went wrong, so it’s just a mere coincidence.” Arthur stated in a sophisticated tone. “But even so she always runs off like that ever festival night. She always claims it’s because she has to check on something… but we never find out what, nor does she ever bring it up…”

“Come now friends, we have focused too much on death! Let us enjoy the festival, da?” Ivan finally spoke up after a long time.

“Ai, I would match rather go and eat some food then stand here and talk about the curse.” Yao agreed.

Everyone nodded and started to make their ways to the food stalls and break their thoughts away from what was likely to happen tonight. However, as Alfred ate and played, he could not take his mind off of things. Why had this been kept from him and his brother? It seemed like something he should have been told by his so called ‘friends’ from day one.

You returned to them all an hour later, still dressed in your priestess attire, but now without the flower crown and ankle and wrist bells. Alfred had suddenly started staying further away from you then usual, and also had started acting rather quiet and reserved. It was out of character for him… but at the same time, you knew he needed some space after the terrible truth had been revealed to him.

The rest of the night continued that way and sooner than any of you would have liked the festival was coming to a close and you all walked home and to your separate houses for the night.

The Next Day~

As promised, you arrived to help Ms. Emma clean out the classroom the next day. Surprisingly, all six of your friends had kept true to their word as well and showed up to help out as well. 

About an hour into the job, Ms. Emma’s older brother and the school principal Mr. Tim had entered and stopped short when he saw all seven of you working to clean the classroom for the summer break. He glanced at his sister and motioned for her to come and follow him so they could talk.

They left and suddenly Alfred walked toward the door as well. He excused himself to use the bathroom, but deep down he really knew that something was up, and he had to find out.

Alfred was not known to be a quiet person, so making his body and voice quiet while he leaned against the wall to listen to the adults talk, he struggled greatly.

“It seems to have happened again…” Mr. Tim began and the sound of Ms. Emma gasping could be heard in a soft muffle.

“Don’t tell me… who was it this year?” She asked, worry lacing her voice.

“I’m sorry… but it seemed to have been Eliza and Roderich…”

“Lizzy! No…” Ms. Emma’s voice suddenly cracked and her form could be heard falling to the floor. 

“Emma…” Her brother spoke and Alfred could hear him leaning down to pick up his crying sister. “I’m so sorry…”

“She was my best friend Tim…” She managed to say between gasps. “H-How did it happen?”

Mr. Tim paused and sighed. “I don’t think telling you how is best for you right now…”

“No.. if I don’t know, then I’ll torture myself more thinking of how it could have happened… please brother.”

“... Roderich was the one to go missing it seems, as there is no trace of him yet. He was last seen leaving the festival with Eliza last night.”

“And Eliza?”

Once again Tim paused and the tension in the air became thicker. Ms. Emma scoffed. “Tim.” She stated firmly and her brother sighed in annoyance.

“She was found burned at the stake…”

“...like a…”

“Witch.” Mr. Tim finished her sentence.

Alfred’s eyes widened and he quietly moved away. He had heard enough and currently needed to get away from what he had just heard. His mind wandered back to Ms. Héderváry & Dr. Edelstein. 

He had seem them last night and they both were alive and well! They were out and enjoying the festival like he was, and seemed to be rather excited to go back to work tomorrow and help the injured and sick of Cardend! But… they were dead and missing… they had become the 5th year sacrifices it appeared.

Alfred’s mind wandered back to the story of the murders, the old tale of the witch Elna and to how he felt so betrayed by his friends…

He stopped by the door to the classroom and paused before opening it. He could hear you all talking and suddenly he felt as if he needed to listen in on what you were all saying.

“He might be onto us.” Francis spoke

“He’s much too stupid to figure that out.. We've all seen how he acts.” Arthur’s mocking tone.

Laughter filled the room and Alfred’s heart boiled with rage a bit. They were talking about him! Making fun of him!

“As long as he stays out of our way… then we won’t have a problem with the next stage in our plan…” Ivan, his voice getting low and creepy.

“And if he does, we can always get rid of him like the others… after all we have done it before…” Yao chuckled in a tone of hysteria.

Suddenly the sound of footsteps came toward the door and Alfred bolted away from them, taking a dive town the stairs and falling down harshly. He coughed and could feel the pain of splitting his knee open wretch through his body.

“Damn it!” Alfred cursed and pushed his hand onto his knees and attempted to stop the bleeding.

“Alfred!” Matthew cried and ran to his younger brother. “What happened?”

Alfred looked up to see you and Matthew walking back from dumping old papers in the recycling and finding him bleeding and in pain from such a terrible fall.

“I fell, what does it look like!” He spat at his brother. 

“Let me look at you cut.” You spoke and took out a golden handkerchief and pressed it against his knee. “Let’s take you to see Dr. Edelstein… you might need stitches…”

“He’s dead…” Alfred spoke and you and Matthew looked at him horrified.

“What?” Matthew asked and clasped his brother’s shoulders. “Explain to me what you mean?”

“I overheard… he and Ms. Héderváry are dead…”

“Alfred… are you okay?” You asked looking at how panicked his eyes had become from the topic.

“I’m leaving. DON’T follow me…” He scoffed and left you and his brother alone. “And don’t let any of our other so called ‘friends’ follow me either!”

As he limped away, the others had arrived downstairs after hearing the commission and watched as Alfred watched away from the group to who knows where.

As he walked, it became more and more apparent how much blood his knee was losing, so Alfred took off his light summer jacket and wrapped it around his bleeding wound and continued on. He didn’t make it much further, as a police car suddenly pulled up besides him and unrolled their window.

An officer with a lazy and tired expression greeted him and glanced Alfred up and down. “What’d you do kid? Fight a cat?”

“No. I fell down the stairs and am trying to walk to the clinic…”

“Get in. I’ll drive you.”

Alfred did as told and hopped in the police cruiser, sitting shotgun next to the young looking officer. He glanced at the man and could tell he had been outside a lot as his skin was sun kissed.

“Officer Hercules at your service… ummm..”

“Alfred F. Jones.”

“What does the F stand for?”

“Fitzgerald.”

“Parents big John F. Kennedy fans then?”

“I guess so… anyway what’s an officer doing this far out here?”

“I was heading to the clinic anyway. I’m investigating the disappearance of Ms. Héderváry & Dr. Edelstein and thought it might be best to start there.”

“You’re working on that case?”

“I’ve worked on every murder and disappearance case this town has had for the past 5 years. Speaking of which, have you heard or seen anything strange lately kid?”

Alfred remained quiet, not sure if he truly had or if his own panic had set in and made him think he had. Sensing his hesitation, Officer Hercules laughed and handed Alfred a card.

“Well if anything comes to find, call me.”

The officer then shut off the car, as they had arrived at their destination, and helped Alfred out and into the waiting room. Before he walked away from the young blond though, he paused and looked back at the injured American.

“And just remember kid, anyone can commit a crime if given enough motive, so don’t let any detail of person out if you think you might have a clue to solving these string of mysteries.”


	3. Part 1: Ch.3

Hetalia x Witch!Reader  
When They Cry  
Part 1-Allies Arc  
Ch.3- Mistrust

AN- Thanks for all the wonderful favorites and comments on the last few chapters~ Keep in mind that if you guys want updates faster and more frequently than please comment! I always get more encouraged to write if I see comments on my stories, and I actually lose interest in writing them if I don't see much feedback... as I think it means people don't like it. So please if you have an extra few minutes, leave me a comment after your read! I always enjoy hearing what you all have to say and talking to you about my latest chapters as well! Thanks and enjoy this chapter! 

 

It took longer to get stiches on his knee took much longer than he had expected: but seeing as the head doctor and head nurse had been murdered last night… Alfred guessed it made sense as he walked home in the warm summer night. The sounds of cicadas and crickets echoed through the air as well, uttering a sense of calmness and serenity.

But Alfred was anything but at the moment…

His limbs hurt with every small or large movement, his eyes hurt from the strain of the white clinic's lights he had been sitting under for the past few hours, and his mind was still racing from the conversation he had heard earlier in the day. 

The conversation from his older friends, (Name) being a witch and the town’s curse, it all seemed like too much all at once. 

And what exactly did he overhear? What was that conversation about? Why did it involve him?

It didn't matter now… right now he needed to get home and make sure Matthew and their parents knew he was okay. He continued walking, passing by the sleepy town’s small landmarks on his way home.

Alfred finally made it to the divide in the road between his house and yours. He paused and looked up, sparing a passing glance at the wooded area you lived in.

“Are you feeling better?” He leapt at the sudden sound.

Turning he saw you behind him, a small smile on your face. Your hands were behind your back and you seemed to be holding or carrying something behind them, not wanting Alfred to see.

“Y-yeah” He stuttered and tried to walk away. “I’m late and Matt’s worried, I should go.”

“What exactly made you jump down those stairs so suddenly anyway?” You asked and walked closer to him. Alfred’s eyes widened slightly, as he got a feeling of panic, like he was being cages in. Though it did not make sense exactly, as he and you were in the middle of an open road with nothing to make him feel that way. But he did feel that way, as if you were some kind of threat.

“I was a bit too excited is all…” I muttered and broke eye contact.

“LIAR!” You called suddenly and chuckled. “...after all you knew about the Doctor before any of us did… are you sure you were not terrified?”

Alfred’s word stuck in his throat and he wetted his lips, attempting to continue the conversation.

“Or did you hear something you were not supposed to hear?” You turned you back to him and walked back up to you home.

Alfred watched in slight panic and slight relief as you left him. But just as soon as he started feeling better, you turned and looked at him once again.

“Don’t always judge someone by their past Alfred… I’m sure you are one who knows that by heart… huh?”

Then he was running, running in such a panic from your words and how exactly you had known it. Matthew had to have told you right? Told you his dark little secret… 

Alfred through the front door to his home open in such a fury that Matthew who had been a few feet away by the phone dropped it. He glanced at his brother’s terrified look and knew right away he had to see what was going on.

Picking up the phone and speaking into it, Matthew ended his call and looked at his younger brother. “Where have you been? I’ve been worried sick! I was about to tell mom and dad that you had gone missing, but I guess not…”

“Matthew… can we talk? Like now?” Alfred mumbled and turned around, fumbling with the door lock several times. Even after he had locked it, he kept glancing back and looking back at it to make sure and double check that he had done so.

Matthew sensed the boy’s urgency and nodded. Alfred grabbed his brother’s wrist in a rough fashion and pulled him harshly to their shared bedroom. After literally throwing Matthew into the room, Alfred locked the door and repeated the actions and paranoia he had shown downstairs.

“Alfred are you okay?” Matthew asked, slightly scared by his brother’s sudden nervous personality.

“(Name), did you… did you tell her about before?” He asked in a panicked tone and glanced toward the open window. The beginning of a summer storm had started rolling in and the first few drops of rain were beginning to fall down. 

As Matthew thought over what he had possibly meant, Alfred lurked toward the window and slammed it close and drew the blinds down. His breathing was also starting to become a bit ravid.

“Alfred, calm down! What happened to make you so upset?” Matthew forced his brother to sit down on his bed. Alfred took off his glasses and ran a hand through his locks of dirty blond. Matthew knelt down besides him and sighed, placing a hand on the boy’s uninjured knee.

“Talk to me, we’re twins, so I kinda have to be there for you.” He smiled weakly, trying to lighten up the air a bit.

“Did you say anything about us before moving here to (Name)?” Alfred let out a calm breath, his hands now buried in his face, blocking anyone from seeing his facial expression.

Matthew stiffened and shook his head. “N-no…”

“She knew…” Alfred breathed out and started shaking his head.

“I haven’t told anyone though! And mom and dad are too embarrassed to even try to talk to us about it… Alfred are you sure?”

He pushed Matthew off of him harshly and stood up. “I’M POSITIVE! WHY ELSE WOULD I BRING IT UP!?”

Matthew sighed and picked himself up from the floor. “If you’re gonna act like this I know I can’t talk to you… come talk to me again when you are ready to talk.”

Matthew closed the door behind him, leaving it open slightly so the room would not get stuffy. Alfred bit his lip softly and picked up his cell phone. He reached into his pocket for the card and number he had received earlier and dialed it in.

It rang a few times before the familiar tone of the lazy police officer picked up. “Hello, officer Hercules speaking. Who is this I may ask?”

“Umm hi, this is Alfred, you gave me a ride to the clinic earlier today…” He trailed off.

“Ah the boy named after JFK… I should name my cat after him too…” He lost himself in the conversation.

“I’m calling to ask you something sir… and if it confirms what I’m thinking then I may have a clue for you toward the murders…”

“Hmm well what’s your question?”

“It’s kinda hard to say or put into words so I’m going to be blunt…” Alfred sighed. “Do any of the families with the last names (Last Name), Kirkland, Bonnefoy, Wang or Braginsky have any ties with crime in the past? Or mental health issues?”

“You’re asking for some pretty sensitive info here… is there a good reason?”

Alfred was silent for a while and then he finally let out a breath. He decided to tell the officer what he was thinking, after all if he was right he could be protected if he was wrong, as least the worry was gone.

“I think I’m being targeted for a murder… and I overheard them talking about it…”

Hercules stayed quiet for a minute, the sound of clicking keys heard in the background. Suddenly his voice reappeared. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah… I can’t think of any other reason they would have said the things they had said…”

“Alright, but you didn’t hear any of this from me, okay?”

“Yeah, I got it.”

“(Last Name) family has no criminal record, and their daughter has a clean bill of health. Kirkland family has had reports of shady dealings and some connections to missing persons, but nothing has ever been proven. Bonnefoy’s have a clean bill except for some mild sexual harassment charges against their son. Braginsky’s and Wang’s files are a bit barren, which means some things may have been illegally removed or altered…”

“Thank you.”

“Keep me posted on if anything happens and if you feel like you are in danger, then let me know soon.”

And with that, the officer hung up and Alfred sighed. He felt a bit guilty for looking into his friends records like this, but something was definitely not right… and Alfred wanted to get to the bottom of it before he found himself hurt or worse.

Alfred got up and walked to the door and then paused. It was closed completely and Matthew left if open a crack… which meant someone was here, someone was listening to him.

Alfred choked on his saliva and he shook his head and tried to think rationally. Matt must have come back upstairs and saw he was on the phone, so he closed the door quietly so he would not disturb his brother. Yes that was it!

Alfred walked down to the living room and saw something that made his stomach drop. There in the living room with Matthew on the couch were Arthur and Francis. Alfred paused and his mind flickered between panic and faking calmness.

“Oh! Al look who came to check up on you.” Matthew spoke the two older males turned to face Alfred.

“Your knee better?” Francis asked and got up.

Alfred gripped his fists together and nodded, not wanting to seem strange or for them to ask if anything was wrong.

“I went up to tell you we were here, but you were on the phone. Who were you talking too?” Arthur asked, his voice laced with something Alfred could not pinpoint.

“Just an old buddy from where we used to live.”

“Hmmm… it didn’t sound like that kind of conversation…” Arthur trailed off.

“Were you listening?!” Alfred hissed and the other males in the room glanced at him with wide eyes. Alfred never had raised his voice in such a manner before, it was a bit unsettling to say the least.

“Only for a few seconds to see if I should disturb you or not. And what’s with your attitude?” Arthur spat back, getting annoyed.

“We came to check on you and I even made you some cupcakes at my family’s bakery.” Francis handed the boy the small carton of goodies.

“Get out.” Alfred spoke, his gaze dark and foreboding.

“Alfred!” Matthew tried to raise his voice. “What’s gotten into you? They're our friends!”

“No they are not! And I want them out! They kept secrets from us and lied to us! Friends don’t do that!”

“Oh like you and Matthew have not lied to us either!” Arthur yelled back. He was not one to sit back and be hit by insults after all.

“Arthur…” Francis growled.

“How do you know?” Alfred’s voice dropped.

“Matthew just told us! He said you had been freaking out since you got back and wanted our opinions!” 

Alfred glanced at his brother and glared. “Fine, I’ll leave then!”

And with that Alfred bolted for the door and slammed it shut. He took off for the woods, away from your house and this time after walking for a while, found a spot near an old bridge where he would sit and relax for a bit.

He opened the box of cupcakes he had accidentally taken with him and took a small bite as his mind started to wonder back to a few months ago. 

He and Matthew lived in a city area and attended a private school together. Early on, the twins had learned that they were opposites in nearly everything: Alfred excelled at sports, while Matthew excelled at academics. Alfred was an extravert, Matthew was an introvert. Alfred didn’t have problems with other people at school…. Matthew did.

It started out with simple threats and snide remarks toward the Canadian, but it soon turned into physical attacks and death threats made against him. Alfred would watch as his older brother would come home everyday covered in bruises and cuts.

He would always smile and say he was fine, just got a bit roughed up during PE, and at first Alfred believed it… at least until football practice got cancelled due to rain one afternoon.

Alfred had been walking through the school after changing when he heard the sound of something being thrown against a locker, something large and heavy. He peeked over the side and saw it was his brother, along with some of the kids who had always tried to butter him up due to Alfred’s popularity at school.

“Piece of shit, too bad your brother got all the talent?” One spoke and kicked Matthew in the face, a few droplets of blood coming from his mouth.

“You should just die! You’re worthless!” Another laughed, causing the others to laugh too.

“How about we- Alfred!” The third one finally noticed his presence and the group of three moved away from Matthew and started uttering bullshit reasons as to why they were beating up his brother.

“I’m going to kill you.” Alfred had stopped their words and instead replaced it with their nervous chuckling.

“C-come on man… it was a joke.” The middle one spoke and Alfred loomed toward him.

“If that was a joke, then this is gonna be hilarious then…” Alfred grabbed the middle bully’s shirt and flung him against the set of lockers parallel to his brother and the other two bullies. 

Alfred lost control after that, and even now he can’t exactly recall what happened. He remembers filling with rage and anger at them for hurt the brother he cared so much for, and also wanting to teach them a lesson… it it got lost along the way and in his fury.

By the time Matthew’s yells had pulled him back into reality, Alfred’s hands, shirt, pants and face were stained red. The bully he had taken a vicious beating was admitted into the hospital after his friends called 9-1-1 and was still currently in a coma.

Alfred had been expelled and afterward had been ordered by a court to see a therapist for his anger issues: though that was the first time in his life he had ever been so angry he had laid a hand one someone.

The parents of the boy he beat up had promised not to press charges if Alfred and his family moved and Alfred continued therapy: which he had been in the psych ward at the clinic.

And for a while, things seemed to have been fine, things seemed to have been better for Alfred and Matthew: they had made some good friends, and both were happy. At least until now… 

Alfred’s thoughts stopped and he registered something sharp in his mouth and he spat out what he was chewing. He glanced into his hand and his eyes widened at what he saw: a small razor blade, sometimes used for shaving, had been inside the cupcake he was eating.

In a panic, he threw the other treats onto the ground and carefully examined them, and saw that each of the other 3 also contained razors. He knew for sure now… what else could this mean?

Arthur and Francis knew he was on to them, and they were trying to kill him before Alfred could expose them. But he was not going to be defeated so easily.

He opened up his phone and then opened up his ‘Notes’ app, making a new document. He started writing down and jotting any and all evidence and suspicions he had against them, even taking a few photos of the razor cakes.

He was not going to allow them to kill him, no, he was going to kill them first if they attempted to…

One Week Later~

Matthew knocked on your front door and you answered within a few seconds. Your (hair color) locks bounced and you pulled the door back to let him in.

You led him to the living room, where everyone else expect Alfred would be, as the youngest of you all was not invited to come.

“Is he…” You began and looked at the older twin.

“He insists on carrying a baseball bat around now… says he’ll need it.” Matthew sighed and your eyes turned into a stern expression.

“I’m sorry, I should not not lashed out at him last week… especially when you trusted us with what happened before…” Arthur sighed and covered his face with his hands. 

“What’s exactly happening?” Yao spoke up.

“He won’t tell me… but seems to think we can’t trust any of you.” Matthew sighed and felt his phone vibrate. “It’s him… he wants to know where I went and that I shouldn’t go out alone…”

“Is he really that paranoid?” Francis spoke slightly shocked from how strange Alfred had become in such a short time.

“Has he been to therapy?” Ivan spoke up.

“Clinic has been closed since the murders… so… he hasn’t been able too. All I know is that he keeps calling someone as well and tells me not to worry about it.”

“We’ll do our best to try and talk to him.” Arthur tried to reassure Matthew.

“Be careful… I’ve seen Alfred blow up before… he’s not himself when he does.. He turns into another person, a darker crueler person. And the last thing I want is for him to turn that anger onto any of you…” Matthew spoke sincerely, but also as a warning for the individuals sitting before him.

“I should go… he’s spamming me now…” Matthew sighed and you all nodded in response. The others all let at the same time and you sighed raking a hand through your hair.

“I’ve gotten my hopes up yet again it seems…” You trailed off and soon decided a walk to clear your head was the best option to get you out of this mood.

You decided to avoid the bridge over the water and instead take the long trail down to the path toward where the paved road started. The forest blocked out any and all harsh sunlight and instead allowed for a cooler area of the already warm day.

Finally you made it to the road and and caught site of a familiar head of hair. You walked toward him, making sure to make noise you would not spook him. He seemed to be near the side of the rarely driven on road, practicing swinging his bat as if he was up in the batting order and needed a home run to send his team mates to home plate.

But it wasn’t. Alfred was on the side of the road, feverishly swinging the bat like a madman and sweating as if he had been doing it for hours in the hot sun.

“Are you going to try out for the team this fall? You have a good swing.” You attempted to speak.

He continued his actions, ignoring you: but you knew that he heard you. Nevertheless you tried again, this time walking into front of Alfred and sitting on the grass watching him. You had to get through to him and calm him down somehow…

“Are you mad at me?” You spoke softly. “Did I do something wrong? You’ve been acting different since the festival.”

“I don’t associate myself with liars…” He finally spoke, the bat still swinging and him still not looking at you.

“What did I lie about?”

He scowled. “The dark little secret of this town… you, Arthur, Francis, Ivan and Yao all lied.”

“We lied for the same reason you and Matthew did.” 

He stopped mid swing and finally looked down at you, his face still held a glare, but now with slight curiosity, meaning that you might be able to reach him.

“The murders scare people, and the legend of the witch does not make it any better. We lied because we didn’t want to scare you or Mattie until we felt the time was right to tell you both… I guess Eliza got to it first. I’m sorry, none of us meant to hurt you…”

You could hear Alfred take a deep breath and you looked up again. Yoru eyes widened as you saw him instead standing above you, the bat behind his head, ready to strike you.

“Stop lying to me! I already know what you and the other bastards have been planning and I won’t go down that easily!”

You closed your eyes and then heard Alfred grunt, a slight breeze, followed by the sounds of a struggle. You opened them again, to see Matthew had entered the scene and tackled his brother to the ground.

“LET ME GO!” Alfred yelled and attempted to free himself, and did just that. Luckily Matthew had grabbed the bat and refused to release it from his grip.

Alfred instead of trying to wrangle the bat from his brother came toward you and picked you up by your shirt and glared at you. You stared back at him, eyes dull and almost accepting of his actions.

“I see…” Your voice suddenly changed from it’s usual song bird like quality to a deeper and more raspy feminine one. “... this is another dead end? And tonight will be the final act.”

Alfred let you go from your sudden split personality and watched as you got up and started to walk away. “I’ve decided to give up on this Cardend, do whatever you want… it’s already been decided to end in tragedy it seems…”

And then you were gone, leaving the strange and foreshadowed words to echo in the minds of the two who had heard them.


	4. Part 1: Ch.4

Hetalia x Witch!Reader  
When They Cry  
Part 1-Allies Arc  
Ch.4- Termination

AN- Thanks for all the wonderful favorites and comments on the last few chapters~ Keep in mind that if you guys want updates faster and more frequently than please comment! I always get more encouraged to write if I see comments on my stories, and I actually lose interest in writing them if I don't see much feedback... as I think it means people don't like it. So please if you have an extra few minutes, leave me a comment after your read! I always enjoy hearing what you all have to say and talking to you about my latest chapters as well! Thanks and enjoy this chapter! 

Lilli smiled and handed Francis the money she owed him for the bread she had just purchased at the century old bakery. The older blonde smiled sweetly and patted her head affectionately and she giggled from the action.

“Goodbye Francis, I’ll see you tomorrow.” The small girl called and closed the shop’s door. She walked on the old paved road, the stars of the night just starting to appear in the sky.

It was utterly peaceful tonight, and Lilli enjoyed the sounds of nothing but the cicadas, crickets, and the slight sounds of rustling leaves from the shallow breezes that picked up every few seconds.

A figure up ahead caught up in the darkness made Lilli curiously look and focus on the approaching person as they walked so carelessly.

When the figure had come more and more into view, the image of yourself could be seen. In one of your hands there appeared to be a thin piece of paper. You folded it several times until it was the size of nothing more than a square that could fit between your thumb and pointer finger.

“Oh, good evening (Name).” Lilli greeted and you glanced up at the girl, a small and sad smile caressing your face. Lilli was a bit taken back by the display, after all, you would usually hug and attempt to spoil her since as long as she could remember.

“Good evening.” You spoke, your voice not exactly sounding like your own, but at the same time more fitting than the one you usually spoke in.

“Is everything alright? The blonde girl asked you and you nodded.

“Hmm. Hurry home now though okay? Bad things always tend to happen when it gets later into the night, and I’m sure Vash would want you to be home and safe instead of out here.”

Lilli nodded and walked past you, before turning around to call out to you one more time. “(Name), are you sure you’re alright?”

You simply chuckled and looked back at her, even more somber than usual. “As fine as a it’ll allow me to be on a night like this…”

Lilli could tell you wanted to be alone, and she was raised and taught by her brother to always respect and stay out of other people’s business, so she turned and walked away, straight home like she was told.

You however had one last thing to attempt to do before things kicked off tonight. You reached behind you and tapped the metal box in your back pocket for a minute before smiling contently. You had to try one more time… you owed them at least that much.

Finally reaching the divide in the road between your house’s path and the twin’s you walked toward the ladder, hoping that one of them were home to answer your call.

Stepping up toward the front of the house, you could see from a crack in the window upstairs that someone was watching you, even so slightly but suspiciously as always.

It was Alfred no doubt in his new paranoid state. That didn’t stop you though, and you walked straight up to the door, giving it a hard and stern knock before taking a single step back.

The door opened slightly and a purple hue graced your presence. It widened slowly before showing Matthew’s whole face and body in the doorway. He looked a bit shocked to see you here, and at nightfall nonetheless.

“(Name)? What are you doing here?” He spoke, glancing over his shoulder for his brother. Alfred was in no doubt listening somewhere nearby, you knew that much.

“I’ve come to give you something, or rather Alfred.” You reached behind you and took out the metal box giving it a rough shove into Matthew’s hands before turning to walk away.

“My fate has already been decided tonight, but it does not mean anyone else’s has to either if he takes this. Good luck tonight… I hope you survive until morning my dear friend…”

Your form took a while to disappear from view of Matthew’s widened eyes and shaking hands. The metal box he was holding felt light, but he could tell something was inside but how tightly and neatly packed and kept the item was.

Finally, letting out a final shaky breath, Matthew closed the door and shook his thoughts away. Ever since earlier in the afternoon, your voice had changed and you looked rather grim and menacingly at him, Alfred, everyone. You seemed have have given up in fact, and instead waiting for something to happen, like you were starting a new life…

Alfred had now shown himself downstairs, the bat still in his hands and his eyes tired and looking bloodshot from the lack of sleep he had been getting this week. He eyed the box Matthew now held and walked up to his brother, snatching it from him and sternly walking up the stairs toward their room.

Matthew followed him and sat on his bed as Alfred until the clasp on the box, it was one of those one-time clasps, like a sort of freshness seal for whatever was inside. And what was inside… was nothing either brother expected…

A needle and a vial of a slightly murky white liquid greeted their eyes. Alfred through the box away and then grabbed the bat in a blind panic. Matthew could not believe his eyes either. A needle? Why did you give him a needle and tell him Alfred needed to take it? What was it?

But before Matthew could pick up the needle and do anything to figure this strange situation out, Alfred had released the end of the bat on the case, hitting it over and over again.

By the time he had finished, glass and damp spots littered the floor, nothing was left of it. Matthew and Alfred looked at each other before Alfred let out a single sentence.

“I was right…”

 

The Next Day~

 

He didn’t care what Matthew said, nor did he care that he was coming by uninvited, he needed to find you… to confront you and stop whatever you and the others were planning exactly.

Alfred trailed the bat behind him, the sounds of metal hitting rock every now and then echoing through the air as he walked up the forested path and dirt road. He finally came to your home and noticed something was off…

...your front door was open. Not like unlocked, but open wide open. Alfred could actually see your inner walkway, the staircase upstairs and even half of your couch from several feet away outside.

He glared slightly, but also bit his lip in a worried fashion. This had to be a trap right? Wait for him to get inside and then ambush him. But there was something else that made him think that something was wrong.

Glancing down a bit more and looking around, he noticed several pairs of footprints in the dirt, along with car tracks. The footprints were obviously male, as no female had a foot that big. Alfred slowly started to realize something, and he came to the conclusion that you were not the leader of some murdering conspiracy, but maybe a target like him…

You spoke as if you would be killed last night, and looking now at your home and how ransacked and abandoned it looked, it seemed rather obvious of the fact. You were gone and Alfred had instead spent time harassing you then listening to the desperate cries you put out.

He bolted toward the house, walking in and began to tear through torn carpet and pushed over pieces of furniture. There was definitely a struggle here before, and it seemed as if in the hassle of dragging you out from the house, the people behind the attack had forgotten to clear their steps and close the door.

Alfred looked down to the dirt and noticed that the tracks from the tires had come and gone the same way, and in a split decision, he followed them. He hoped that maybe he would find you and get you out safely from where ever you were… but now he needed to focus on the quickly disappearing tracks down the road way.

He had lost track of them by the time he had gotten back to the area near the shrine was. Alfred sulked and kicked a rock across the ground and felt his eyes start to well up again.

“I either protect someone too much or not at all….” He grumbled and then in a fit of anger struck the side of the shrine with all his might with the bat. He let out a breath, as a few crows a few feet away started to caw from his loud actions.

Alfred glanced toward them and them noticed that this was not just one of two crows… but rather a whole group of them, maybe 4 or 5? There could not be more than 7…

Then the smell came, the terrible stomach churning smell of something dead, something left out in the hot day for much too long. Alfred gagged and bent over, releasing the lunch he had had an hour ago onto the opening side of the shrine, not caring if he had just defiled a holy site.

As his eyes widened in fear of what was behind the nearly closed doors of the shrine that the crows had been wrestling in and out of, Alfred started walking up the stairs toward the origin of the smell. 

Halfway up the stairs however they became slick from a red drenched liquid covering them and Alfred noted how his sneakers became red as well from the touch of them. This substance was not some spilled sports drink either, as it was much too thick and not as sticky as a fruit drink would be.

Finally he reached the top of the shrine and looked at the doors and attempted to peer in, but it was much too dark to look in or for him to see past the loudly cawing crows as they jumped and flew inside the small area.

Not wanting to wait any longer, Alfred pushed the doors open and as the light filled the enclosed area, the smell wafted out as fast as the sun came in. Then then he saw it, he saw what he was hoping not to see.

Your body, torn open at the stomach and your inners being pulled apart by the flock of birds surrounding it, theirs dark feathers making contact with your body and then falling into your gashed area, replacing the parts that the winged animals had torn out from you.

Your mouth was open, as if you had been screaming until your last moments and a bloodied axe, the same one you used during the festival was near your body the obvious murder weapon used to end your life.

Not thinking straight, Alfred threw the bat aside, it mixing with your spilled blood as well and he grabbed the axe. He stared at the weapon as if it would tell him all the answers and make him feel not as useless as he was starting to feel.

The bloodied axe clung to his grip and he stared down at the object in front of him. Much like the blood stuck to his clothing and skin, his words were stayed in his throats as his hand rushed up to his mouth.

“W-what have I done?!” He cried out and tossed the axe in the air as if he was trying to clear away some illusion.

Instead the mangled image of your corpse stayed put, your terrified look of death now forever frozen on your face. Your once bubbly (eye color) eyes now a dull and lifeless gray and your hair stained crimson.

Who killed you? How did this happen? Was he to blame?

The crows cawed louder at their meal being disturbed and Alfred in several grunts and terrified groans flew the axe around, trying to clear the birds away from your body so they would not defile it any longer. 

The axe was still slick with blood and he lost it from his grip and it flew into the air, and hit the staircase, falling down them, each hit making a loud echoing clank until it reached teh bottom of the stairs and lightly skidded across the ground to a pair of feet.

Alfred looked up and realized that he was no longer alone and that was was covered in your blood as well. Not a good thing for whoever was watching, at least until he saw who was there.

“Alfred… what did you do?” Arthur spoke, his emerald orbs watching the younger male with a look of terror and rage. Francis stood behind the shorter Brit, his cerulean eyes shaking and his mouth opening and closing at the scene before the two.

In this situation, two very different views formed. One one side, Alfred remembered how terrified the two other males were of Elna, and how (Name) was apparently her reincarnate. Therefore, to end the witch they had murdered (Name). After all there were 4 sets of male footprints near her house: meaning Arthur, Francis, Yao & Ivan were the suspects and the murderers of Alfred’s dead friend who he had wrongly accused.

On the other hand, Arthur and Francis had both witnessed how delusional and how Alfred’s own mind had been crumbling for the past week. That mixed in with what he had done in the past made it obvious that he was more than capable of overpowering a girl and murdering her in cold blood.

“I didn’t do it… you bastards know that… I won’t take the blame for your actions!” Alfred yelled, and quickly grabbed the bat that he had tossed aside earlier.

“The hell are you talking about… w-who’s up there? Who did you kill?” Arthur asked and started slowly and unsurely coming up the stairs, the axe that had fallen down a few minutes before now in the Brit’s hand.

Arthur didn’t intend to use it on Alfred, but rather as a form of self defense, after all… Alfred was unpredictable right now.

Francis followed him suit, still unable to even say anything. Finally he managed to find his voice as the body came into view.

“No no no no…. (Name)... wh-what did you do to her!” Francis cried out and ran forward and past Arthur and Alfred toward your body. He knelt down and his eyes widened, his hand clamping down hard to his mouth.

“Y-you monster... “ Arthur spoke, gripping the axe and looking your body. “W-where are her clothes! Why did you gut her open? Answer me Alfred!”

Alfred gritted his teeth. “I DIDN’T KILL HER! YOU WERE THE ONES WHO DID!”

“I would not kill my dear friend! Neither would Francis!” Arthur fired back.

“LIAR! I overheard what you all were planning a week ago! I know how terrified of Elna you are! So you killed her and set myself up to take the blame!”

“DON’T YOU DARE SAY THAT NAME!” Arthur shouted and took a lunged at Alfred. 

Alfred saw Arthur coming toward him and in a panic and in fear of his life, he acted on the first instinct he had. And that first instinct was to push Arthur back as hard as he could. Arthur fell backward of force and struggled to find his footing again as he also attempted to get another firm grasp on the axe he was holding. However, since the top of the stairs was covered in your blood, he slipped and fell backwards, falling toward the stairs.

Alfred and Francis watched in horror as Arthur let go of the axe and hit his head several times on the stairs on the way down, each hitting letting out another splatter of blood along the way. When he finally stopped moving, Arthur let out a painful groan before the axe came back down and impaled itself right into his throat. He choked on his own blood before he stopped moving completely and his body rolled over.

Arthur was dead.

Alfred blinked replaying the scene in his head as Francis let out terrified scream after terrified scream. Alfred finally blinked back to reality as what had just happened hit him. Arthur had tried to kill him and Alfred managed to stop him, but Francis was still here and behind him…

Alfred scratched his throat feeling it suddenly start to get itchy, most likely from the blood he had on him. He let out a hitched breath and turned toward where Francis was and grabbed the Frenchman by his blond locks and pulled him away from your corpse.

“No please!” Francis begged, but alfred didn’t want to hear his pitiful pleads any longer. No alfred was going to finish this here and then call Officer Hercules and report on what had happened.

Raising his bat up in the air Alfred closed his eyes and felt a few tears escape as he swung down again and again. The sounds of metal hitting flesh and bone were drowned out by the sounds of the crows still in the area, waiting for fresh meat for their meals that day.

 

Elsewhere~

 

Officer Hercules sat at his desk, watching a few videos of cats on his computer as it was his break time and that it had also been a rather slow day. Suddenly his phone started ringing and he noticed that it was the number of the kid he picked up a week ago.

“Hello?” He answered lazily as he picked up and heard the sounds of someone running and someone out of breath.

“I- I was right…” Alfred’s exhausted voice came through and teh Office could tell right away that something was off. He signaled to another officer next to him to run the tracking program to locate where Alfred was at the moment.

“Kid, what’s happening?” Hercules asked, his voice for once sounding something other than tired.

“I can’t stop… if I do she’ll catch me and she’ll whisk me away for my sins.”

“Alfred! Who’s chasing you?”

A pause, then followed by what sounds like slight choking from the boy. 

“The witch Elna, she’s right behind me, if I turn around she’ll get me.”

“Alfred I know you are scared but you have to tell me what’s going on! We’ve got your location, hang on and an officer will be there soon!”

“I thought killing them would end this nightmare, but it turns out that it only made her angrier, and now she’s going to punish me for my meddling…”

“ALFRED!” Hercules yelled as it sounded as if something ripped and Alfred’s choking continued even more.

“Alfred! Are you clawing at your throat? You have to stop that? If you don’t you-”

“I’m sorry (Name)--....-- Francis---...---- Arthur…. I really did want to enjoy summer together… forgive me…”

Hercules heard the sounds of the phone dropping followed by the clicking of the call ending. He stood at his desk and stared at his desk for what seemed like hours, remembering Alfred’s last moments and what exactly he had been trying to tell him.

 

One Week Later~

Case 1093: Case of (Full Name), Arthur Kirkland, Francis Bonnefoy & Alfred Jones.

Authorized Eyes Only- Police Sensitive Material 

Write Up By Officer Hercules Karpusi

Four high school level classmates were found dead the afternoon of June 28, (Year). These students included 16 year old (Full Name), 16 year old Arthur Kirkland, 17 year old Francis Bonnefoy, and 15 year old Alfred Jones.

The autopsy reveals the following about time of deaths and ways the individuals were killed:

(Name) was killed early that morning by having her stomach slit open with what we assume to be an axe. Traces of a chloroform have been found in her system, meaning she was knocked out prior to her death.

Arthur Kirkland was killed around 1pm from impalement of the throat by the same axe assumed to have killed Ms. (Last Name). He also suffered several head injuries from falling down the stairs prior to his death.

Francis Bonnefoy was killed around 1pm from blunt force trauma caused by what’s assumed to be a metal baseball bat that Mr.Jones owned and had been reported carrying around prior to the incident.

Alfred Jones died around 2pm from slicing his own throat with his fingers and died from blood loss and shock. He was found a mile away in the woods with a metal baseball bat near his side.

Mr. Jones had been in contact with me several times before the event and had seemed paranoid about those around him, even going as far as to ask for sensitive information regarding his friends, including those who he ended up murdering as a result.

When questioned about the victims recent behavior the week prior to their deaths, the individuals named Matthew Williams, Yao Wang and Ivan Braginsky had the following to remark to officials:

Mr. Williams informed authorities to his brother violent past, as well as his mistrust of his friends the week prior. Mr. Williams confirms that his brother started to believe he was being targeted for a murder. He also mentions that Ms. (Last Name) had given him a needle to administer to Mr. Jones claiming ‘(Name) said it would make him better somehow.’

He also commented that prior to her death, Ms. (Last Name) acted as if she knew it was coming and had accepted her fate. 

Mr. Wang & Mr. Braginsky claimed that Mr. Kirkland and Mr. Bonnefoy had normal behavior prior to their deaths. When asked if either of them were involved in anything involving Mr. Jones, they commented that they had been planning a surprise party for him and his brother Mr. Williams in July. They had no other intentions or reasons as to why Mr. Jones would have deteriorated so quickly.

Due to the insignificant amount of evidence from all sides, the case will remain open and filed under “Cardend” with the rest of the mysterious cases involving this town.

I just hope and pray that these kids will be put to rest soon, by finding out the truth behind these incidents and soon.

 

End of Path 1

Conclusion- Bad Ending

Main Characters Killed- (Name), Alfred, Arthur, & Francis

Would You Like To Restart?

Yes No


	5. Part 2: Ch1

Hetalia x Witch!Reader  
When They Cry  
Part 2-Axis Arc  
Ch.1- Introduction

AN- Thanks for all the wonderful favorites and comments on the last few chapters~ Keep in mind that if you guys want updates faster and more frequently than please comment! I always get more encouraged to write if I see comments on my stories, and I actually lose interest in writing them if I don't see much feedback... as I think it means people don't like it. So please if you have an extra few minutes, leave me a comment after your read! I always enjoy hearing what you all have to say and talking to you about my latest chapters as well! Thanks and enjoy this chapter! 

**Path 2 Unlocked~**

**Loading Data**

**Data Load Complete**

**BZZZZZZ**

**BZZZZZZ**

**BZZZZZZ**

**BZZZZZZ**

Groaning, you reached over and pressed the off button on your phone, ending the alarm that had been set. You yawned and glanced over at the window, noticing the shining lights coming in from them and you smiled a bit.

Today the sun had started shining early and the cicadas were already starting to chirp in the mild morning heat. It was nearly the start of summer vacation in your small sleepy town, and it was also nearing the end of your school year as well. But alas you still had a week remaining until the last day and the festival held that same night.

Your town had a tradition of holding a festival each year for the graduating children of that year. However, that was not the origin of the festival, nor was it as innocent as that. 300 years ago, the town had become overburdened by a witch and she had used to her powers to torture and mistreat the people that occupied her home.

Eventually, two families came together to settle and destroy the witch once and for all. The great Kirkland house used the witch's own magic against her while the great Vargas house had performed a holy exorcism to make sure the witch did not come back.

However, according to rumors and legends… the witch would be reincarnated if the town didn’t perform the sacred dance of protection each year by a priestess. And guess who’s family had a long line of loyal priestess’ in it?

Correct, yours did and thus the third and final great house of (Last Name) was created. Though both the houses of Kirkland and Vargas held much more merit and power then yours did… only your bloodline was able to do the ritual and protect the small town from the witches revival.

Why you ask? Well… it was because according to those same rumors and legends, it was thought that your family had a direct tie to the witch and thus only a related source of blood could keep her and her evil from harming again.

Not like anyone really paid attention to the rumors though. It was more like a scary story to tell the young children during the festival night to scare them. The town had really grown in the past 300 years and as a result hardly anyone believed in the old tale of the cruel witch and her curse. It was mostly just the great houses and the other older members of the town that still had their feet planted into the rumor and the legend.

Truthfully though… you were on the fence about the tale of the witch. Maybe you believed… maybe you did not. You were not too sure, but you never spoke about it. After all, still bringing up her name was thought to be the same as saying a racial slur or a bad swear.

No longer wanting to dwell on it, you lazily got out of bed and then froze when you stared down at your stomach area. Slowly and sadly you lifted it up and rubbed your hand along the smooth skin and sighed.

“This time for sure… I’ll survive…”

You were in no mood to go to school however, and made the slip decision that for once in your life, you would instead skip school and head into the town next to Cardend to get your mind off of things. 

Quickly grabbing your phone and sending a message through the group chat of how you were currently ‘feeling under the weather’ and thus would be absent today. The replies came back immediately:

_Kiku-kun: Feel better (Name)-san. I’ll collect any work you missed for you._

_Ludwig: I’ll alert Ms. Emma to your absence and make sure you catch up on work._

_Gilbert (Not Awesome ;P): Awe man! Today’s gonna suck without you! I have no one to bother!_

_Ludwig: Leave her alone and hurry up. We are going to be late._

_Gilbert: I’m almost ready. Be down in a minute._

_Feli: Feel better! It would be terrible if you had to miss the festival. I’ll come by later and check on you and bring some food!_

_(Name): I don’t wanna get you sick Feli. I’ll be fine, just a bad head cold. Should be gone by tomorrow or later today if I’m lucky._

_Feli: :( Okay…_

_Ludwig: Leave her be Feliciano. And you better be ready in 10 mins when we get to your house!_

_Feli: I- Gotta go!_

You finished dressing and sighed at the new players this world had thrown at you. It did this every time, a different group… sometimes the normal players, other times some missing and others added, but never all at once.

Shaking your head, you focused on how for once in this long journey you would relax for a little bit and instead treat yourself to something sweet to take your mind off things. Yes, Einlah the next town over has a famous sweet shop that would be right up your alley.

Hopping on your bicycle and pedaling on the open and flat road, your mind wandered and drifted to the past, or rather an alternate path.

How long had it been since the first timeline? 10 years? 50? 100? Either way, the events of these two weeks always set up different circumstances: but in the end… you always died. And one of your dear and close friends always went insane… from the curse of this town of course: Elna’s curse.

You were supposed to be her rebirth, her second coming, yet you didn’t think you were. You had no ill intentions to this town, yet the town always seemed to off you even so. Sometimes you died by a mysterious groups of individuals who came into home at night, kidnapped you and drugged you. 

Just like last time…

Part of you thought these individuals were some sort of demons, brought on by Elna for you not allowing her to take your, or rather her, body. But, at the same time, you were not one to believe in such superstitions, nor did you believe in evil witches who whisk people away once a year following a murder.

But.. you had no evidence for who might be doing so… thus for now… the Witch’s curse was the only thing you could go on.

It was possible for there to be a witch’s curse though… after all, you had been coming to new timelines over and over again. But it might also be a dream of being killed. No, it couldn’t be! How were you able to remember so many vivid things and even the names and addresses of individuals who had never moved here before.

Alfred and Matthew, if you suddenly texted them they would say that had never met you (at least in this timeline), but it would prove their existence nonetheless. They exist and are real, just not in the current Cardend.

Alfred came into your mind next: he was one of the key players for this tragic fate it appeared. He had a rather tragic past and as a result would result in his loss of trust if he found out about the murders too soon or too late. Most of the time you tried to tell him, the same events would repeat: the victims being different every time. 

There was one time though… where he was able to calmly listen and not go into hysterics… but that world was not like the one you had just been in either. It was different, instead of Alfred losing it, Arthur did.

He had started to believe that Elna was going to be revived that year and started to believe you were the one behind it. It got so bad that he took you and your classmates hostage and threatened to blow the place up to stop you from resurrecting the witch.

Arthur had somehow though trusted Alfred enough to think he was on his side through all this, and when the timing was right, Alfred got everyone out of the place and convinced Arthur to calm down enough to realize he had made a great mistake.

However, it was once again too late for you, as Arthur had beaten you up prior and you died from your injuries that night at the hospital in Einlah. That was the story of all too many Cardends: put your faith into everyone and yourself, only to die and be forced to restart.

You were at the end of it, both in will to continue and your will to believe in your friends. But you couldn’t give up, you had to hold on. Somewhere out there was a proper end and a good ending.

Due to being in though so much, you hadn’t noticed that you were already in Einlah until you were suddenly unable to ride on the road anymore unless you wanted to get hit by a car.

Einlah was a much larger and industrialized town then Cardend, so traffic was much more present. Finally you arrived at Angel’s Heaven and locked your bike up at a stand and hopped up the steps happily. The best way to forget about your stomach getting cut open was to fill it with an ice cream sundae after all!

Once inside you were greeted by the familiar site of girls dressed in cute outfits and carrying trays of goodies to the fellow customers. Kiku was a God for introducing you to this shop, as they had the best (fave dessert) around!

“Welcome! May I seat you?” A girl a few years older then you greeted and bowed to you. 

“Yes please.” You smiled and the hostess led you to a small table by a window, away from the more ravenous perverts who were only here for the girls and not the desserts like yourself.

“Your server Michelle will be with you soon. Please enjoy our little piece of Heaven until then.” The girl said before walking off to manage the lounge once again.

Looking over the menu, you finally decided on (flavor) sundae made with cookie crumbles and whipped cream as well. Michelle came over a few seconds later, looking exhausted and smiled at you shyly.

“Welcome back priestess.” She joked with you.

“Hey Shelly.” You said back. “Long day?”

“Yeah… some private school around here got out for summer and all the guys seem to be here…”

“I’m sorry.”

“Not your fault. What do you want?”

You placed your order in and she smiled again before bowing in her maid outfit and walking away, red ribbons swaying in her dark hair as she did so. 

You had once again returned to your thoughts and had not noticed two new customers enter the restaurant. While one drooled over the girls, the other demanded to be seated somewhere more quiet and away from the ‘rift raft’. The hostess led them toward your area where you and the smaller male had made glancing eye contact at each other as you passed by each other.

Your mouth dropped open and the boy stopped walking for a second, his companion bumping into him from behind and the hostess looking lost as to why he suddenly stopped.

“I can’t believe it…” You mumbled loud enough for him to hear. He chuckled and rolled his eyes.

“Who would have guessed that a witch would enjoy this kinda place…” His Italian accent mocked you and you shot up and engulfed him into a hug.

“Lovino Vargas it’s been too long!” You cried and he stiffened at the contact. Lovino was never one for close and personal contact after all. And as a result, he pushed you off of him.

“Don’t just hug me out of the blue dumbass!” He shouted and the hostess walked away, not longer wanting to get involved.

“Still the same after all these years huh?” You teased and Lovino huffed out.

“Been a long time, 7 years… but you are still as annoying as ever…” He growled, but his cheeks said otherwise as they were dusted with red.

It was at the time you noticed his friends standing behind the two of you, a small happy smile on his tanned features and chocolate hair. His green eyes studied you like a hawk though, giving off some other feeling, as if he was making sure you would not cause himself or Lovino any problems.

“Who’s this?” You asked, motioning toward the man.

Lovino grimaced and paused, glancing at the taller boy. “This is Antonio… my roommate… and errrrr frienddddd.” 

“You really didn’t want to say that huh?” You spoke, shocked he would actually call someone his friend.

“Shut up!”

“It’s nice to meet you.” Antonio finally spoke up and shook your hand, flashing one of the happiest smiles you had ever seen.

“(Full Name). I’m a close friend of the Vargas’ and Lovi, his brother and I grew up together.”

Antonio glanced at Lovino for a second before Lovino looked at him and gave him a quizzical look.

“What bastard?”

“Why did you let her call you Lovi?!”

Lovino rolled his eyes. “Cause she’s earned that damn right… you haven’t!”

Feeling an argument rising, you ushered the boys to your table before they could start and decided to catch up with Lovino and talk to Antonio.

“What are you doing here?” You started.

“School got out earlier today, we go to a private school near here and it was our last day, so we came here. Bastard said they had good food… turns out his inner pervert just wanted to see girls…” Lovino glared.

“How about you (Name)? Is school out for you?” Antonio ignored the fuming Italian next to him.

“Not till this Friday… but I skipped today… hehe…” You blushed and rubbed the back of your head and Michelle brought out your order and took the boys.

“Ha, guess you are not some goody two shoes. You sure you have not turned into Elna? Sounds like something a bad person would do.” Lovino mumbled and you glared at him.

“Wait… this girl is the one with the butterfly mark? The reincarnation your family is always talking about!” Antonio spoke up and you sighed. You turned and showed him your birth scar.

“She’s Elna huh?” Antonio paused and chuckled. “Who would have thought I’d be sitting here with Elna the evil witch and eating ice cream!”

“Hmmm…” You mumbled and looked off longingly and the two caught on to the awkward conversation.

“Bastard!” Lovino cried and hit Antonio on the arm.

“L-lo siento (Name). I didn’t mean anything by it… I don’t believe the legend myself…”

You shook your head. “It’s fine. I’m used to it by now, just thinking out what some others would have done if they heard you say her name so freely…”

“That’s right.... Kirkland used to get panic attacks growing up if he heard her name. That family of his instilled him with some fear of her and to always treat her like some avenging deity… glad my family isn’t as crazy as theirs…” Lovino spoke up.

“Yours exiled you though…” Antonio spoke softly and Lovino rolled his eyes. 

“Hell if I care… they were all too obsessed with Feliciano anyway to even give a shit about me… glad I don’t live at home anymore.”

Sensing the tense air, you changed the subject. “Are you coming to the festival this year?”

Lovino nodded. “Yeah, fratello asked me to come this year. Said he missed me and wanted to see me as well. How… how had he been lately?”

You gave off a soft smile. Lovino always acted like he could care less about his brother, but he did care for him deep down.

“It’s been a tough year on him since… well your brother disappeared last year, but he’s managing. Ludwig and Kiku have been good friends to him and myself and Gilbert are always around to act like an older sibling in your stead if needed.”

“And his health?”

“It’s been better. He still gets panic attacks at times, but we know his triggers now and try to keep him away from things.”

“Good… grazie (Name).”

“Don’t thank me. You two have always been here for me, especially after my parents, so it’s only natural to return the gesture. Plus you are both my dear friends, I’d do anything for you both.”

The conversation continued to less serious ones afterward and pretty soon, you all found yourselves walking out.

“Need a ride?” Antonio asked and pointed to a car. “I have my license we’re heading into Cardend anyway.”

“I’d love one… but is there enough room for my bike?”

“Plenty of room in the trunk.”

And so you three loaded your bike into the car’s trunk and we’re off to your home and the Vargas’ family head household. The usually 2 hour bike ride to Carden was cut to a short 20 minute drive.

Antonio had dropped you off at the crossroads between your house and the Vargas’ and you waved goodbye to the two, making sure to exchange numbers first to stay in contact.

It was quite now, school would just be getting out for the day and since Arthur and Francis did not exist in this world, there was no game club: meaning that your school friends would not be staying afterward.

And sure enough, the familiar sounds of a loud and energetic voice confirmed that as your turned and saw a silver head of hair tackle you into a hug.

“Kesese! I found her!” Gilbert laughed and swung you around in his strong arms.

“Bruder, you are in (Name)’s personal space again…” Ludwig spoke, a vein starting to pop on his forehead.

“She’s not complaining…” Gilbert protested.

“Ve~” Feli chirped. “We were heading to your house, what are you doing out here?”

Gilbert placed you on the ground and you chuckled. “My headache went away, so I decided to go for a ride. Actually ran into your older brother and his friend, that’s why I stopped riding.” 

“Wha! Big brother is here already! I’m sorry (Name) but I have to go see him right now!” Feli called and started running back home.

“He’s really excited that Lovino is back…” You commented and watched as the usually lazy Italian was now a distant blur.

“He actually ran…” Ludwig sighed.

“I hope this festival will be better for Feli-kun.” Kiku mumbled before glancing at you and handing you a single piece of paper. “Math from today. Glad you are feeling better.”

“Me too. Thanks guys, I won’t keep you waiting.” You smield and hopped on your bike. 

Before you took off however you turned back to the German brothers and smiled. “It’ll be a better festival for the two of you as well, hopefully!”

They smiled pitifully, remembering their mother and her death before waving at you as you moved along. Kiku waited as well before walking with the two to the house all three lived at (Kiku was their exchange student for the next couple years).

As you rode away, the cicadas making sounds similar to a jet engine at the sheer volume, you could not help but pray you had not jinxed everyone. But then again, only time would tell.

 

In the Distant Future~

 

“I don’t know what the hell you just tried to inject into me…” He laughed, his eyes lighting up with the new insanity present in them. “But I’m excited to see what it does to you instead!”

And with those words he drove the needle into your arm and pressed the plunger down, allowing the mysterious liquid to enter your bloodstream. He laughed and you started violently coughing and rolled over on the already blood covered floor.

“Leave (Name) alone!” His captive called out, desperation in his voice. “God please leave her alone! Kill me instead!”

The boy laughed again. “Oh I plan to kill you after her, but for right now, let’s enjoy watching her die…”

He glanced back at you, noticing you were now on you feet. You stumbled toward the discarded knife and picked it up. You were already barely able to stand, so you needed to do this quick before you were no longer able to.

“Huh? You still want to fight?” He tilted his head, picking up the other discarded knife. “I guess I can defeat you then torture you…”

You smirked. “I’m afraid that this will be the last I’ll see of you…”

Then there was blood… so much blood…


	6. Part 2: Ch2

Hetalia x Witch!Reader  
When They Cry  
Part 2-Axis Arc  
Ch.2- Ill Intent

AN- Thanks for all the wonderful favorites and comments on the last few chapters~ Keep in mind that if you guys want updates faster and more frequently than please comment! I always get more encouraged to write if I see comments on my stories, and I actually lose interest in writing them if I don't see much feedback... as I think it means people don't like it. So please if you have an extra few minutes, leave me a comment after your read! I always enjoy hearing what you all have to say and talking to you about my latest chapters as well! Thanks and enjoy this chapter! 

 

The stalls seemed endless as you lazily paced through them, your feet carrying you around for the group of people you were looking for and excited to spend festival night with. 

You had run into Tino and his small group a few moments ago. Tino once again spoke about how excited he was to take photos for another festival, though you could tell some other members of his group were more here to drink and eat. (aka the loud Dane)

Noticing a familiar mop of auburn hair and a strange curl you excused yourself from the Nordic photo group and soon met Feli’s wandering eye, looking for you where you promised to meet Feli, Luddy, Kiku and Gil.

“(Name)!” Feli’s voice cried and you turned and saw a familiar happy Italian waving at you from the other side of a crowded walkway. Ludwig motioned for you all to meet at the next aisle of stalls where it was less crowded and you agreed.

You pushed past people and were about to enter the next aisle when someone grabbed your shoulder gently, but sternly. You turned and saw officer Hercules: the officer who was famous for hyping up the murders and injecting thoughts of mistrust into your friends throughout many alternate worlds. You did not like this man.. To put it lightly.

“Evening little priestess.” He smiled and took out a notepad. “Mind if I ask you some questions?”

“About what?” You asked defensively.

“About if you’ve noticed anything strange yet tonight? After all it’s the fifth year and we officers are trying to prevent anything from happening tonight.”

“I would love too, but I have somewhere to be.”

You tried to walk away, only for him to come back in front of you and blocked your path.

“It’ll only take a minute.”

“The girl said she wants to be left alone…” Lovino growled from behind the officer and Hercules backed away. “I say you should scram, after all she has a job to do.”

You sighed and gave Lovino a happy glance. He nodded at you and then turned his icy glare back at the officer. “The hell you still doing here? I said get the hell outta here!”

Hercules glanced at Antonio, who stood behind Lovino, looking just as menacingly. Finally the officer sighed and walked away.

“Thanks you guys.” You commented.

“Not a problem. I’m not a fan of officers who abuse their power anyway…” Lovino huffed then glared as his brother came into view.

“Ah! (Name) and Lovino! Antonio too!” Feli called and pushed all three of you together and into a group hug. 

“Oh so this is Lovino!” Gilbert laughed. “He’s so short!”

Lovino broke out of his brother’s grasp and stared Gilbert down. “The hell you call me albino?”

Ludwig pulled his brother away and apologized. Lovino seemed even less than thrilled at this though. “The hell kinda bastard are you? Don’t think that just cause you and Feliciano are friends that, that makes us friends too…”

“Tsundere…” Kiku muttered and you nodded. 

“Lovino is the king of tsunderes!” You declared.

“The hell is a thunder air?” Lovino attempted to say back, but failed miserably.

Suddenly the intercom came on and your assistance at the main stage was being asked for. You sighed and motioned that you needed to go and help get ready for your performance.

The boys waved goodbye as you left them, promising to hang out afterward. Finally when you were out of site, Gilbert smiled and turned to Feli.

“We really doing this?” He asked, excitement in his voice.

“Yeah, I know where it is. And since Antonio is here… he can pick the lock!”

“I still think this is disrespectful to (Name)-san…” Kiku mumbled, not wanting to cause you any malice.

“Nor is it appropriate to break into places bruder.”

“Hold on a second, what are you bastards talking about?” Lovino raised his voice and Feli smiled.

“We’re gonna break into the Witch’s hut and see what’s inside while the rest of the town in watching the ceremony. Since Grandpa and Grandma are helping (Name), we don’t need to be there. You’ll come with us right fratello? After all, Antonio will only come if you do!”

Lovino sighed and nodded. He knew this was a bad idea! The Witch’s hut was an old home that was rumored to be where Elna used to live. Rumor has it that anyone who entered would be cursed from the Witch due to them disturbing her home.

(Name)’s family 300 years ago had been put in charge of all of Elna’s things from long ago, and (Name) had the only key in. So Antonio was their only option to get in since he knew how to pick locks.

However, even if it was a bad idea, Lovino knew that Feliciano would be relentless if he did not get his way. Thus he agreed.

“Let’s go then! We don’t have a lot of time! Feli you know where it is right?” Gilbert dragged the smaller boy off, the other following behind quickly.

It didn’t take long to get there and once they did it was pretty overwhelming. The hut looked like something out of a story book: lots of plants, vines and leaves everywhere and it’s shape forming with the earth and trees after so many years.

Approaching the front door, the boys saw the lock: a rather large one with a big sign warning of trespassing and it’s consequences. It was quite nerve racking to even be this close. 

“Well well, looks like we are not the only ones who decided to show up here instead of the ceremony Roddy…” Eliza spoke and all six teens turned to see the nurse and doctor come up the path as well.

“At least there are others are dumb as you Eliza, who else would attempt to anger a witch after all?” Roderich spoke and rolled his eyes.

“Hey there beautiful~” Gilbert’s flirtatious charm turned on and he came toward Eliza. He winked and blew her a kiss, to which she grimaced.

“I don’t date immature younger men…” She grumbled, her eyes twitching. “How many times do I have to tell you this Gilbert?”

“Until you decide to become my woman.”

Eliza grumbled and quickly whacked him upside the head with her purse, knocking him face first into the dirt below. Gilbert grumbled and coughed out dirt he had swallowed as Eliza came forward and glanced at the lock.

“Hmmm it’s much larger than we thought Roddy.”

“I take this as a sign that we should just leave then.”

“Let me have a look.” Antonio spoke and came forward. “I can do it.”

“Huh? What are you kid? 17? There is no way you can pick a lock that big.” Eliza looked at the Spaniard curiously and in disbelief.

“Is that a bet chica?” His gaze flashed lime, his smile widening.

“I suppose it is. What’s your wager?”

“If I pick the lock, you have to give me a kiss on the cheek. If you win, we’ll all punch Gilbert in the gut.”

Eliza nodded while Gilbert protested. Antonio chuckled and took out two small metal wires and stuck them in the lock. He motioned and inched around slowly before a soft click was heard. The lock popped off a second later and everyone stood stunned at what had just happened.

Eliza bent down and kissed the young boy on his cheek. “Well I’m shocked. Good job.”

She moved past him, Roderich following behind her and they both entered the hut. The six boys stood still outside, as if some unknown force was driving them not to enter, warning them of a big mistake coming.

“Well? You guys coming or not?” Gilbert asked and slowly walked in. Everyone slowly shuffled in after him.

The door creaked close as if by itself. It closed with a loud thud, sending Feli jumping in Ludwig’s arms like a scared cat. The German huffed and glared at the smaller boy.

“Man up! It was just the door!” Ludwig shouted at him harshly. Feli nodded and backed away, coming next to Kiku who was looking around.

The place was beyond old: there was stacks and shelves of old books and jars of what looked to be potions or plants. The ground was littered with loose papers written in some unknown language, as well as there being large trunks around as well. 

In the center however stood a large golden portrait of the witch. It was old like everything else in here, but the painting radiated with some sort of glow and feel. The top of it was torn, making the witch’s face be hidden by the pealing portrait. And due to how large it was, there was no way someone could pull it back. Elna was a faceless witch it appeared, and that seemed to terrify everyone as well.

There was not a face to the curse, nor a face to the evil.

“Rumor has it that she’ll take away those who enter this place, her sacred place. I can see why… her life’s work litters these walls: her spells, weapons, thoughts and life. I too would be mad if someone disrespected all I had worked for with such little care.”

Eliza turned and smiled to the boys. “So that means if any of us disappear tonight, it’ll be because of this right here.”

Eliza chuckled and pushed the doors open and left. Roderich sighed and followed behind her, not saying a word but looking rather apologetic for his nurse’s rather anxiety raising words.

“So this is where the witch lived?” Antonio spoke and knelt down, attempting to open a chest. He managed to do so with some ease and a puff of dust rose after he had done so. Glancing down he reached in and pulled out what appeared to be a stick wrapped in papers.

Antonio slowly undid the papers, revealing a staff lined with engravings and a set of jewels on the top. Elna’s spector. Her apparent weapon used to cast magic.

“I never thought it was real…” Lovino mumbled and grabbed the stick from his roommate. “Let’s go too. This place is giving me the creeps.”

He leaned the staff against the wall and then pushed everyone out. Antonio reput the locks on and then the group walked down toward the festival, now that their curiosity had been met. 

They found you hanging out down by the river, skipping rocks across the waters as paper boats holding candles drifted past. You turned and looked at them, frown present on your face.

“Where were you guys?” You asked. 

The boys froze, not having thought of a lie to tell you if you had noticed their absence. You looked at them, eyes baring into their guilty souls.

“I was hitting on some girls and their boyfriends beat me up. The others were making sure I was okay. Sorry we missed it…” Gilbert lied through his teeth and you nodded believing him.

“Are you okay? I was wondering why you were covered in dirt and grime…”

“Ja. Just fine.” Gilbert smiled falsely and nudged his brother. “Luddy here did a number on them!”

“Don’t get me involved in your shenanigans…” Ludwig mumbled and then turned to look at Feliciano who had suddenly grown quiet.

“Feliciano… you’ve been unusually quiet…” He spoke.

Feli’s hand ran up to his head and he violently shook his hair and began to hyperventilate. He opened his eyes for once and began to cry and blink uncontrollably.

Feli suddenly attached himself to you and widened his eyes further, a desperate look in them from whatever he was currently thinking about.

“(N-Name)!” He finally spoke and gripped your shoulder tightly. Feli was not known to be a strong person, but for whatever reason his grip on you made you shudder from the pain and you blinked at him.

He was about to have another panic attack.

“Y-you’re her reincarnate right? S-so you know where fratello is! C-can you take me instead of him! I’m the one who deserves to be whisked away!” He cried and only tightening his already harsh grip on you. You winced, but attempted to hide the fact that you were in pain from him.

But, someone seemed to notice.

“Get your hands off her!” Lovino cried and grabbed his younger twin, and shoved him off of you and onto the rocky ground near the water. Feli cried out in pain from the new cuts he had gained from the harsh fall.

He curled up in a ball and cried more violently. Lovino scowled at this and tightened his fists. He began kicking Feliciano over and over again, not caring that the others were yelling at him to stop.

“Stop your damn crying bastardo! You won’t make him come back by crying! Stop being weak!”

“Lovino!” Feli cried harder and Lovino spat at him, bending down and picking his brother up by his hair. He slapped him a few times across the face and then let his face fall back into the ground.

Lovino would have continued if Gilbert had not suddenly threw himself over Feli’s crying form, while Antonio held Lovino back.

Ludwig picked up Feli onto his back, as Kiku began to brush the dirt from his hair and clean his cuts with a cloth he had.

“Lovino, that’s enough.” Antonio attempted to calm the Italian down, only to have his foot stomped on and Lovino glared at the three individuals protecting his brother.

“The only reason Sebastian is gone is because you angered Elna fratello! Maybe if you were not so damn weak and useless… then maybe he would have never disappeared! And if anyone else disappears tonight! It’ll be your damn fault!”

And with that Lovino scoffed away, Antonio taking a few moments before he followed him, attempting to calm Lovino down. But you knew calming Lovino down was like trying to stop a kleptomaniac from stealing.

“F-frau…” Ludwig mumbled and you nodded knowing what he wanted to say.

“Have a safe trip home guys… feel better everyone.” You called and waved as they started to walk way and bring Feli back home.

You watched their backs disappear before you turned and glanced at the time on your phone. “Looks like I have business to attended to right now anyway…”

 

The Next Morning~

 

Surprisingly, you had awoken early the next day and made yourself a small breakfast, some tea, toast and jam would be enough to satisfy you appetite this morning. You sat in a comfy chair, watching a few droplets of rain come down from the sky, the overcast clouds holding the droplets and frozen crystals.

You felt a sense of calmness in your mind currently, though last night’s events were still on your mind, and you were a bit worried as well. It had been over a year now that Sebastian Vargas disappeared and the body of Antonio’s cousin was found in the ravine. Since then, neither of the remaining Vargas boys had been the same.

Lovino grew more distant, something that seemed to make him more angry as well. In Lovino’s mind, not letting people get closer to him meant that when they left him at one point or another, he would not suffer the pain as much as he did with his youngest brother.

Feliciano almost acted the opposite way. He latched onto people in a clingy way, wanting to spend every waking moment with his friends, so when he finally had to say goodbye, he would not feel like he had wasted his time with them. But as a result Feli became reliant on others to the point where he believed he was useless on his own and acted as such. 

Both brothers also had developed some sort of mental tick after last year as well. Feliciano got panic attacks when Elna or Sebastian’s disappearance was brought up. Lovino got aggressive and since he struggled with his emotions, he usually let them out in the wrong way.

Last night was a prime example of this. Feli got scared by whereever your friends went instead of the festival dance and started to break down. As a result of his brother acting useless, Lovino started to rough him up, until Ludwig and Antonio pulled them away from each other.

Sighing, you closed your eyes, holding your tea cup basking in the warmth of the cup from the hot liquid inside. The rain started to come down a bit harder: the slight drizzle now turning into a downpour. You ran your hands through your hair, mind wandering to past worlds and events.

It was not unusual for Lovino to come back, but it was unusual for him to be staying for the festival. Therefore, this world was once again a new experience and whatever tragedy was to happen, you would have not hints of knowledge of until it was much too late.

The silent atmosphere was broken by the sounds of your cell phone ringing, a familiar loud tune signifying that a certain Prussian was calling you. Placing your tea cup back down onto the table you reached over and answered the phone, the usual click of an accepted call sounding before you spoke.

“Hey Gil, what’s up?”

“H-hey frau…” His voice sounded a bit worried, something out of character for Gilbert. “By any chance are Ludwig and Kiku with you?”

Your eyes widened and you throat dried up, as if you had not had any tea on it a few minutes ago. “N-no.”

Gilbert could be heard sighing and the phone being placed down. He called out to his father that you had not seen them and then reconnected to you on the device. 

“Gil what’s happening?”

“They never came home last night frau.”

“What do you mean? Didn’t they go home the same time we all did after….what happened last night?”

“Kiku stopped halfway home and realized he had left his camera by the river banks. He and Ludwig went back to retrieve it. I went to bed right away when i got home, and didn’t know until this morning that they were not home. 

Vati has been hunting all week, and he got home this morning and noticed that neither had been up. He checked their rooms and saw that it looked like no one had been their last night.”

“I’m heading to the clinic right now! Luddy usually goes for his medication on Saturday’s there. I’m sure they just got up early and got distracted!” You hollered and shoved on a sweatshirt.

“Nein… frau… Eliza and Roderich, they went missing too… they think they fund Eliza’s body this morning in the mountains.”

“Did you check the clinic Gil? Their are other doctors who could have given Ludwig his medication for his anger problems!”

“N-nein…”

“I’m going to check then! You call Feli and ask if he’s seen them! Ludwig and Kiku might have been worried about him and spent the night or gone early this morning to see him!”

“Ja… I’ll call him.” The line clicked and you teeth gritted.

4 people… 4 people were missing or dead. This has never happened before! It’s always just Eliza and Roderich! But Ludwig and Kiku as well? And this early too? Usually the madness did not start until a few days after the festival, but already...

You shook your head and began to head out into the pouring rain, not caring about the dampness that would soon leave you soaked or the cold wind from the coming storm.


	7. Part 2: Ch3

Hetalia x Witch!Reader  
When They Cry  
Part 2-Axis Arc  
Ch.3- Monomaniac

AN- Thanks for all the wonderful favorites and comments on the last few chapters~ Keep in mind that if you guys want updates faster and more frequently than please comment! I always get more encouraged to write if I see comments on my stories, and I actually lose interest in writing them if I don't see much feedback... as I think it means people don't like it. So please if you have an extra few minutes, leave me a comment after your read! I always enjoy hearing what you all have to say and talking to you about my latest chapters as well! Thanks and enjoy this chapter! 

 

The clinic was a mess, but you had expected that when you had run there in the downpour. Sitting inside the waiting room silently you looked around to see if anyone would have a few seconds to talk to you, or even acknowledge your existence.

Nurses were trying to maintain order between the waiting patients and the police officers entering and exiting the building collecting evidence that might help prove that foul play or a possible kidnapping plot had been in the works or if Dr. Edelstein had written about anything strange lately.

The remaining doctors, who were mostly young and inexperienced compared to Roderich, were less than helpful looking. Their faces were long and angry, their forced smiles now reverted back to their original sneers and annoyances that most tried to hide from the constant paranoia of health care, now with the added benefit of a murder and missing persons case added to it.

You were never afraid of clinics or doctors, as your real fear was fire due to past events leaving you scarred from it. However, currently sitting alone and scared for your friends made you consciously wrap your arms tightly around your form and take in sharp and quick breaths about what exactly was going on currently. 

You shook your head and tried to wipe away the scary thoughts and nagging feelings of dread that were quickly making themselves known to you and your mind. And right when you were certain you were about to have a panic attack, a gentle but comforting hand touched your arm.

You glanced up from tear brimmed eyes and saw the familiar face of Antonio kneeling besides you, rubbing your arm comfortingly and smiling sadly down at you.

“Antonio?” You asked and his face brightened up a bit.

“Hola chica.” He spoke and then cringed as he attempted to sit down on the chair next to you. Sensing that he was in pain, you helped him sit down and then rubbed his back, making him give off a sigh of relief at the feeling.

“Gracias…” he mumbled and held up a rectangular piece of paper and squinted his eyes.

“Number 12.” He spoke and sighed.

“Prescription for this terrible back ache?” You asked, earning a nod from the tired spaniard.

“How did you get it? You seemed fine last night.”

Antonio chuckled awkwardly and rubbed the back of his head. “Lovi locked me out of the Vargas family home after I dropped him off and told him I needed to clear my head.”

“Hmm?”

“We got into a little scuffle about his attitude the night before and I wanted to get away before I yelled at him, so i left him be and went for a walk. When i came back, the doors were locked. So I ended up sleeping in the car I drove here.”

“I’m so sorry. If that ever happens again, you are more than welcome to come and stay with me you know.” You smiled and Antonio’s face gave off a quick smirk that you missed before he returned to his usual flowery attitude.

“I’ll make sure of it then!” He cheered but then froze in pain from moving too fast.

You sighed continued rubbing hi back to help or at least attempt to relieve the pain he was in. Now realizing that you were in the clinic and he had been rude not to ask if you were okay, Antonio asked you why you had been here as well.

“Do you not know?” You mumbled and Antonio gave you a questioning look. 

“Know what?”

“Well… last night year 5 of the curse seemed to have occurred. Usually it’s only 2 victims, but this time it seemed to have taken 4.”

“Who were they?” 

“The head doctor and nurse of this clinic-”

“Aye! That’s terribl-”

“-And according to Gilbert, Ludwig and Kiku as well…”

Antonio stopped speaking right after you spoke. His grass green eyes closed and his lips pushing against each other in detailed thought. Finally he let out a long sigh and turned to speak to you. At least he was, until-

“Patient number 12, your prescription is ready for pick up.” A nurse called out from the front desk and Antonio gave you an apologetic look. You nodded to him and helped him up and over to the counter.

He sighed and took his medicine and you both walked outside, still in silent thought. Finally, after entering Antonio’s car and him taking one of the strong pain relief tablets, the conversation could continue.

“Have you gotten into contact with Feli or Lovi?” 

“Gilbert was calling Feli this morning.” You answered and unrolled the window.

Antonio was silent as he started the car and began to drive toward your home and toward the Varga manor.

“Worried about Lovino?”

He nodded, eyes still focused on the road. “Si, he means a lot to me.”

“I know.” You smiled and Antonio glanced over at you.

“Huh?”

“You’re pretty obvious.”

He blushed a bit and shook his head. “Y-you figured it out then?”

“Oh come on, you practically almost pushed me when we ran into each other at the cafe. And when that police officer harassed em last night, you once again looked ready to beat someone up.”

“I guess I’m bad at hiding it….”

“Not a bad bodyguard though.” You smirked, knowing this secret was figured out of found out in many other worlds.

“Si… I own that family of his a lot, but Lovino more.”

“I won’t push you to explain anymore.” 

“No no. It’s fine. I don’t mind sharing with you, after all if Lovino trusts you this much, then I think it’s okay to share.”

You smiled shyly. “I’m grateful…”

“It was a few years ago, I was around the age of 14. My parents had died in a car accident when I was 10 so I was sent to live with my aunt and uncle and my cousin. We were happy for a time, but turns out that the fate of my aunt and uncle was the same as my parents. So my cousin and I were forced to live on the streets, and do anything that would allow us to survive.

Alphonso and myself had set up a small shack made of plywood and cardboard in a homeless encampment back in Einlah. We would rob and steal from anyone and everyone, not giving a shit about if they were in a worse situation than us or not. We were selfish for those 2 years and we started to even commit some worse crimes: petty theft for food lead to larger thefts for money and goods. We got involved in some gang activities to make a quick buck by running drugs out and into the city.

Little did I know that 3 years ago, I would meet the grumpiest and most foul mouthed kid on the street that day. If I remember correctly, it had been raining just like this, and I was out looking for some sap that was stranded, so I could pick pocket him.

And low and behold who do I find but a younger kid sitting under a covered bus stop with the meanest scowl I had ever seen. The boy was talking on the phone with someone, and sounded angry and distracted, so I told myself this was the perfect opportunity to take his money.

Doing like I had always done, I walked forward, pretended to trip and latched onto him for support to stop myself from hitting the ground. The guy glared at me and shoved me off. I gave him a false apologetic look and walked away smirking as I glanced at his leather wallet.

I was nearly out of ears reach when I heard him call out to me.

“Oi bastardo. I think you forgot this.” 

When I had turned to look, there was my steals from the day in his hand as well as my own wallet. He had not only pickpocketed me, but done so much better then me as well! Looking back it was quite funny, but back then it really infuriated me.

“Bastard thinks he can pickpocket an Italian? Jesus Christ what a stupid asshole…” Lovino mocked me.

I had been prepared to turn heel and run, when he spoke again. “Need a place to stay bastard? You and that cousin of yours right?”

“Huh?”

“You’ve been running stuff for an enemy of ours and last night we too them all out. We were supposed to kill you both as well, but my damn grandpa said we should take you two street rats in instead. One for Seb and one for me.”

“Que?”

“And it looks like out of the two of you, I get the dumbass. But anyway, come with me and protect me from whatever does me harm I guess.”

“And if I refuse?”

“Well the sniper on top of the ledge their will shoot your brains out if you walk away without me. So your choice bastard, live and be my bastardo bodyguard or die.”

It was an obvious choice… and Lovi has been my grumpy little savior ever since.”

“Wow, from one mafia to another huh?”

“I don’t like to think of I like that! The Vargas may have some sketchy ties but they are all devout Christians!”

“Like most mafias…”

Antonio sighed as you giggled. Suddenly Antonio slammed on his breaks and you glanced out to see Feliciano standing in the middle of the road, sopping wet and staring up at the sky.

“FELICIANO!” You cried and threw yourself out of the car and toward your friend. Grabbing a hold of his shoulders and shaking him you noticed how cold and scared he looked.

“B-bella?” He asked and collapsed into you arms and cried.

“Chica help me get him into the car!” Antonio called and you nodded, you both bringing Feli into the car.

“It’s so cold…” Feli mumbled and you took off your jacket, Antonio doing the same and you both gave them to Feli in an attempt to dry him off and warm him up.

“Of course it’s cold! You were standing in the middle of the road and it’s raining! What were you thinking Feli?!” You yelled at the sopping wet boy.

“I-I’m sorry… but-” He shook his head. “F-Fratello has been acting weird and I needed to get away from him for a while…”

“I think you’ve been gone for long enough. I’ll take (Name) home and then you and I are going back so I put you to bed.” Antonio took control, sensing Feli was not exactly in his right mind currently.

“Good idea…” You spoke and attempted to calm Feli down.

The Next Day~

Last night was a weird change to the usual grind of these world, even more so than the death toll had been. At 9pm Gilbert came over and asked if he could stay over. He explained that his father had joined a search party and the Prussian would rather not be home alone currently. So you allowed him in and told him he could stay the night.

Then an hour later, another knock came and you saw the familiar face of Antonio standing in your doorway, claiming that once again the locks on the Vargas family home were locked and he would rather not sleep in the car again after last night’s torture. He said that Lovino had texted him that all was fine and that currently he was helping take care of a bedridden and hysterical Feliciano.

So here you were, taking in two perverts but close friend perverts. You had decided that they both must be hungry and went into the kitchen to make them something as a late night snack. While you were doing so, the land line began to ring.

“I got it!” Gilbert called and you heard him pick up the line.

Gilbert cleared his throat ready to talk and answer when he suddenly paused. The person on the other side of the line was breathing heavily and there was an eerily silent background noises aside from the static from the phone lines.

“H-hello?” A familiar voice asked.

“Feli?”

“G-Gilbert! Is that really you!?”

“Ja, what’s the matter? You sound nervous.”

“I’m afraid...I’m so afraid.”

“Of what?”

“I think Fratello did something to grandpa and grandma and my parents…”

“Feli-”

“Please believe me! I know that I have not been in the best state lately but… but I-”

He stopped suddenly and Gilbert could feel himself want to know why he suddenly stopped.

“Feli! FELI! What happened?!” Gilbert called into the receiver.

“S-sorry… I was almost caught… I’ve been locked away and I know fratello is looking for me..”

“You’ve been what?”

“Gilbert listen to me! Yesterday, fratello was throwing away a large bag of trash and… and I think I saw Kiku’s camera…”

“Feli, please tell me you are kidding!?”

“Why would I? I think fratello kidnapped Ludwig and Kiku… and I think he might try to hurt me nex-”

The silent beepings of a dead line made Gilbert’s heart and stomach drop and he shook his head from side to side.

“Gilbert?” You asked and saw that the boy was visibly shaking and holding the phone with a death grip. “What’s wrong? You looked like you’ve seen a ghost?”

“N-nein… I just heard something rather unsettling?”

“And?”

“Are you sure Lovino told you that Feli was bedridden?”

“Yes, why?”

“Because that was Feli… and he said that Lovino was…”

“Gilbert!” You spoke and cupped his cheeks. “You can’t let things get out of hand more than they already have! Whatever Feli said, don’t let it sway you because it might be the thing that ends you!”

Gilbert could only nod, but still focused on the unconscious sounds of dropped call.

 

Two Days Later~

 

Lovino had reshown up earlier that morning, knocking on your door and asking if Antonio was in. You nodded and led him to where both Gilbert and Antonio were currently staying in your large home for even three of you.

Spotting the two other males watching TV, Lovino scoffed and rolled his eyes,, catching the Spaniard's attention. His eyes lit up right away and he lept forward ready to hug Lovino.

“Oh! Lovi I have missed you!”

“Shut up and let me go bastard… and STOP CALLING ME THAT!”

Lovino roughly shoved Antonio’s face away and the spaniard chuckled at his angry temper. Gilbert patted to a chair next to him and paused the TV. He still had the strange phone call from the night before on his mind and he wanted to check on a few things.

“So? Where have you been?” The Albino asked and Lovino raised an eyebrow.

“What’s it to you bastard?”

“Awe nothing, just curious why you left poor Antonio in the cold for the past 5 days.”

“Not that it involves any of you, but fratello has been trying to smooth relations with grandpa and I. I might be moving back in soon.”

“WAH!?” Antonio cried. “Why did you not tell me Lovino!?” 

“Cause you are not that important to this…”

“Strange… I thought your family wanted nothing to do with the ‘useless’ demon twin.” Gilbert asked and immediately a new and thicker air came up.

“Gilbert!” You yelled.

Lovino laughed mockingly. “I bet my bastard of a brother told you all about that damn curse involving twins in our family huh? Well guess fratello finally thought it was time to move past it…”

“Then how-”

Lovino slammed his hand down onto the table and glared at Gilbert. “I didn’t come here to get interrogated. And last time I checked some annoying Prussian wannabe was not leading some goose chase investigation into my family’s false involvement into his potato bastard brother’s disappearance…”

Getting up, Lovino glared at you three one more time before he slammed the door shut behind him.

“Nice going you dumbass!” You scolded Gilbert and shot a hair tie at him, earning a small ouch from the boy.

“Sorry frau, but… something is up and I intend to find out.”

“Gilbert! Feli has been in hysterics! You can’t believe what he told you!”

“I’ll be the judge of that…” He spoke and sighed.

Later that evening when you and Antonio had returned from the supermarket, you had noticed Gilbert was gone. And after searching for him, only a backpack full of duck tape and some rope was found near the road by the Vargas manor. The backpack was the same one Gilbert owned and brought with him when he started staying at your home...

 

Two Days Later~

 

“And you’re sure Gilbert is nowhere?” Antonio asked again.

You nodded once again and glanced to Lovino who had been silent since the discovery of his things abandoned on the side of the road near the Vargas home.

“Are you sure you didn’t see him last night?” You asked the hot headed Italian.

“I already told you know, and as far as I’m concerned I could care less…”

“Lovino! Gilbert is my friend! He’s Antonio’s friend and as far as I know, Gilbert is more than willingly to be yours too!” You yelled and the olive eyed boy rolled his hues and grimaced at you.

“How about you shut it? You’re giving me a headache ragazza….”

“Lovino!” Antonio started. “Everyone is just worried for our friends!”

“Friends? As far as I’m concerned everyone of those bastards got what they deserved for betraying her will…” Lovino mumbled.

“What are you talking about?” Antonio pushed him.

“Elna… we all upset her and as a result he has decided to push us! Was the dreadful feeling not enough? No… she wants to torture us and make us suffer for disturbing her…”

“No it’s not.” You spoke up and glared at Lovino.

“Huh?” He loudly called back. “And what makes you so sure?”

“I’m her priestess and her reincarnation! Therefore, her will and mine are the same.”

“Bullshit! You are nothing more then her pawn!”

“Then why do I have her marking?”

Lovino bit his lip, allowing you to continue.

“I know you all snuck into her home on festival night.”

The boys stiffened and you sighed. “However, the reason we keep that place locked up is not the reason you think it is.”

“What the hell do you mean?” Lovino asked, his irritation growing.

“That shack is scary, so my family has it closed off so it doesn’t scare people.”

“Doesn’t mean Elna would not curse us for betraying the rules!”

“Well if she did, and if you both feel sorry, then…” You paused and grabbed both of Lovino’s hands into yours. “....Then as her reincarnate, I forgive you all for your mistake.”

Lovino looked downward and you gripped his hands. ‘Just a little further and I’ll be able to reach him…’ You thought.

“I’m here for you Lovi… I promise.”

Suddenly you were slapped across the face several times and harshly shaken. Blinking you took in Lovino’s red angry fists clinging onto your blouse and his snarling face.

“SHUT YOUR MOUTH! YOU ARE NOTHING MORE THEN A SECOND RATE ELNA! AND DON’T CALL ME THAT DAMN NAME! WHY DON’T YOU JUST DIE!”

“LOVINO!” Antonio yelled and came forward to pry you away from the abusive Lovino’s hands.

“Get away from me, you damn bitch…” Lovino scowled and dropped you on the ground. He walked away from you after watching Antonio brush the dirt off your clothes and give him a scowl.

When he was finally out of sight and no longer a threat to hurt you anymore, Antonio finally spoke. “What the hell has gotten into him lately? I’ve never seen him act so rudely to a girl… only toward guys.”

Your eyes narrowed and you chuckled darkly. Antonio looked at you a bit shocked from your sudden change of mood and he gulped.

“C-chica?”

“It’s quite simple, actually Antonio.” Your voice now changed: a low and raspy tone now instead of light and bubbly.

“A-and what’s that?”

“Well, Lovino himself said that only I have the right to call him ‘Lovi’ and yet, this whole thing started because of it.”

“So?”

You chuckled again and reset your voice to it’s original and gave Antonio a stern look before wiping the small blood away from the corner of your mouth.

“That’s not Lovino.”


	8. Part 2: Ch 4

Hetalia x Witch!Reader  
When They Cry  
Part 2-Axis Arc  
Ch.4- I Am You & You Are Me

AN- Thanks for all the wonderful favorites and comments on the last few chapters~ Keep in mind that if you guys want updates faster and more frequently than please comment! I always get more encouraged to write if I see comments on my stories, and I actually lose interest in writing them if I don't see much feedback... as I think it means people don't like it. So please if you have an extra few minutes, leave me a comment after your read! I always enjoy hearing what you all have to say and talking to you about my latest chapters as well! Thanks and enjoy this chapter! 

 

15 Years Ago~

The Vargas household had always been very religious, and one of those old timey rules was that each head of the household must give birth to a single child every time the wife became pregnant. If two children were born, then the older one was to perish, as an older twin was disguised as the devil, who attempted to appear human to fool the young eyes of a mother from her true human child.

However, it appeared that when two children were born of the same seed, that one would need to perish. But fate did not always allow such acts to occur, and this time, it stepped in.

The head of the Vargas household had been prepared to strangle the first born, but suddenly had a change of heart, seeing as how even if both children looked different, they were already close to each other and killing one would take away part of the other.

Thus, the elder child upon reaching age 10 would be sent away and separated from his brother, as a result to keep the demon born from tempting his brother and influencing him to make poor decisions toward their family.

But, twins always stick together, and things don’t always go as planned.

 

1 Week Ago~

 

Lovino huffed and walked into his old home, throwing his jacket onto the ground as he did so and mumbling swears under his breath. Antonio sighed and ruffled his tossed locks.

“Just cool down… I’m going for a walk… I’ll be back-”

He paused and turned his disappointed grass eyes toward the shorter male. “-I don’t know when I’ll be back.”

“Yeah just leave me like everyone else does… street rat…” Lovino grumbled and Antonio stormed out, trying to not let his rising anger consume him too much.

Lovino grumbled and shook his head a bit and ignored the guilty feeling that had been bubbling in his chest little by little since he beat Feliciano up. He knew that he was in the wrong… but he should apologize, even if it meant having to actually swallow his pride. After all Feli was his brother and the only person left in this God awful family who gave a shit about him.

Sulking toward where Feli and the rest of his family no doubt was, Lovino walked up to the closed door and knocked. No sound came out from it and he looked around the empty hallway as well. It was strange, usually, especially on festival nights, his family would be having a party. Drinks and loud noise was almost always included, this eery silence was very strange and unnerving.

Not caring if he was being rude, Lovino barged in, wanting to know what exactly was happening in the usually noisy living room. However, what he saw was truly the last thing he thought he would be seeing.

His grandfather and parents were passed out and tied up, marks from a taser placed all around their bodies and obvious sounds of a struggle around teh room. It became very clear at that point that someone had broken into the Vargas manor and were holding people hostage.

Backing away and suddenly bumping into someone, Lovino let out a scream and looked up terrified, but then calmed his breathing when he saw Feliciano standing over him and looking at him with a small smile.

“What’s the matter big brother?” He asked and tilted his head, his eyes closed.

Lovino was quick to be back up on his feet, and ran over to Feliciano and pointed to the living room. “You don’t know?!”

Feliciano opened one eye and shrugged. Lovino continued.

“Someone broke in and died up grandpa and our parents! We have to get out and get help before they find us too!”

Feliciano chuckled and Lovino noticed that both his eyes were open now, a small and uncomfortable smile on his face. “Is that so? Well, I suppose they found us then…”

“The hell yo-” Lovino tried to say before Feliciano pushed a stun gun onto his neck and Lovino felt the electric current run through his body before the pain became too much and he passes out.

The night went on as Feliciano took all 5 bodies down to the underground bunker and torture rooms, but placed Lovino in a locked cell first. After he had finished letting his anger out on his parents, he had noticed something was off.

Kneeling down Feli frowned and sighed. “Looks like grandpa died from the shocks, and mother, father, and grandma could not stand the whipping… oh well….” Feli sighed and put all 4 bodies into a cart, wheeling them to the abyss and dumping the bodies down it.

He knelt down and sighed, then felt the panic start to set in. His brother was down there? Right? Seb tried to escape and as a result his family offed him! And now, they were planning to do it to Lovino, so he had to protect Lovino!

“Liar.” A smooth voice called out and Feli looked up to see a new silhouette on the cave’s wall. A humanlike form with two curly horns looked at him, but only as a shadow. “You don’t want to protect Lovino, you want him gone. He always thought you were weak!”

“Shut up!” Feliciano cried, ignoring Elna.

“Ha. Pathetic, even though you just proved that you are much stronger and much more capable than anyone, you still believe you are weak…”

Feliciano stopped his rapid breathing and looked at the shadow on the wall. “Wh-what?”

“Well, no weak person could kill their family, but if you want to prove that you are strong… you should prove this to everyone.”

“Everyone?”

“Yes… including the two who are here now… You know what you need to do. And if you disobey me… well I’ll make you disappear as well sweet Feliciano…” Elna mumbled and then disappeared from the wall, leaving Feliciano sitting in the dark, no flashlight as it had just burned out.

It was then that the doorbell rang.

It was a few hours later when Lovino finally had recome to and he grunted in pain, his body stinging from the electric bite he had gotten earlier. It was then he remembered what had happened and he rushed up, running straight into the bars and fell back down.

“Shit!” He cursed and rubbed his aching head. He looked up and noticed that the torture room lights were on and someone was locked onto the table, and another was on the floor, chained from above, his arms and hands tied.

“The hell?” Lovino came forward and shook the bars. “What’s going on?!”

“Oh fratello! You are awake for the show!” Feliciano cried and stepped in front of Lovino’s cage.

“Fratello! What the hell is happening?!”

Feli chuckled and threw his arms wide open. “I’m doing what you asked me to do! I’m proving that I’m not weak!”

Feli ran back into the room and Lovino’s eyes finally adjusted to show who exactly was in their with him. Ludwig was strapped onto the table, while Kiku was chained to the ground. Both appeared to be coming out of the same taser treatment that Lovino had suffered.

“And now that everyone has woken up! Let’s play!” Feliciano smiled and took out a box of tools, deciding to start with the hammer.

Days passed until Ludwig and Kiku finally died, they each had begged for their lives, but when they had seen that their friend Feliciano was no longer there, they had given up, and passed away quietly.

Feli had done the same thing to them as he had done to the others, tossed them off the cliff and waited until he heard the echoing thud to know that Elna had been satisfied.

Lovino was kept alive, but grew weaker every day. From the constant psychological torment to the cries of those that were murdered in front of him, he did not know how much he could take just from watching and listening.

At least he was being fred still, sure it was measly scraps, but it was still food. The water was always leftovers from whatever Feliciano had been drinking that day as well.

It had been one day, or at least Lovino assumed it was the day, he could no longer tell… During that day, Feliciano had knelt down besides the cage and took out a pair of scissors.

Lovino’s eyes widen, but Feliciano brought it up to his curl and with a soft click and a painful grunt from Feliciano, his curl was clipped off his head. Lovino then watched as his brother picked up his curl and reattached it in a similar fashion to how Lovino had his.

It was then he noticed that Feliciano had dyed his hair the same color as Lovino’s: dark brown. As well as Feliciano's eyes now with olive contacts, blocking his amber ones. His skin was tanned and Feliciano's eyes were open and annoyed looking, matching his scowl.

“Well fratello? What do you think? Do I make a good you?”

“Why?”

Feliciano shrugged. “(Name) and Antonio were getting suspicious why you were not being seen, so I decided that tomorrow they will get to see you!”

“You ain’t me, you bastard!” 

“Oh yes I am…. After all, you and I are not who we claim to be right? I was born Lovino and you were born Feliciano.”

Lovino let out a shaky breath. “I said I was sorry.”

“Your hair was the same color as mine when we were kids, we thought it would be fun to switch places all the time. Little did we know the one time you and I switched… I would become Feliciano and gain the family crest… and as a result you would be kicked out…”

“All because I wanted to go to the city with Kirkland and (Name) that day…”

“And even now, though your hair is dyed this shade, you and I are back to being identical!”

“What are you planning to do…?”

“Oh, nothing, I just want my new toy to think you are the mastermind behind this, because he already assumed you were, so why not throw him a bone!”

Feliciano laughed and turned on the lights to the torture room, showing Gilbert on a cross, ready to be crucified.

“Let’s continue our game for now, right fratello?”

 

Present~

“And you’re sure?” Antonio mumbled attempting to make eye contact with you. However, you refused to make it with him. You had filled him in on the plan that you had come up with last night after your realization that Lovino was not truly Lovino.

“Yes. Just make sure to get the police in the bunker as soon as possible. If things go bad, then I’m as good as dead and the true Lovi will be next…”

Antonio nodded and you gave him a hug. He shuddered from the sudden contact and then suddenly gripped you back tightly, tears starting to pour from his grass green eyes. “Don’t you dare leave me as the only one left, si?”

You bit your lip and nodded. “I’ll do my best.”

He let you go and you took off running to the secret entrance to the old shared bunker of the Vargas and Kirkland household that you had been told of years ago during your childhood, when you, Arthur and the Vargas twins were not ready to go home and would hide in the caved jail for hours and playing. You were children then, children who did not know what the place they had spent so many years hiding away in was truly meant for.

But you did now, and so did Feliciano. As you were certain that when you arrived you would find more dead bodies over the living ones. But right now, Lovino was most likely still alive. You knew he was, because Feli was trying to prove an insanity driven point to him that he was not useless, but rather very capable of doing the most vicious types of things to those near and close to him. A point that Lovino had accidently put into his mind during festival night, and now was subjected to this torture for it.

Finding the tunnel covered by a bush and uncovering it was pretty easy. Walking through the cave and then up the stairs was easy. However, the stench of death… that was not easy.

The smell you could deal with, but not who the smell belonged too. You had just seen them all alive and well a few days ago, and now they were rotting corpses. You pushed the thought aside though and cleared the tears from your face. You needed to find and get Lovino out first, you could grieve later.

Silently and making sure to check behind you every time you stopped, you finally made it to the larger room. You saw that currently, the door to the Vargas estate was closed, meaning it was probably a good chance that Feliciano was gone.

You glanced around and noticed a figure sitting behind a locked cell, his arms and head buried in his knees, trying to hide from the world around him. No doubt about it, even in just a pair of muddy shorts, that was Lovino. Only he pouted like that, he had always done so since childhood.

Running up quietly and reaching out to stroke his hair softly, the boy jumped at the sudden feeling on his head and he looked up in terror. His olive eyes widened then changed from terror to shock at seeing you here next to him.

“(N-Name)!” He spoke as if he had been seeing things.

“Hey, glad you’re still alive.” You cried and took his hands into yours and felt your tears starting to pour a bit.

“H-how did you get here? How did you know?” He asked, his own eyes starting to water when he realized that you had come to save him. Him! He thought for sure that if he had disappeared or if Feli really had replaced him that no one would notice. And yet, here you were.

“We have our secret entrance remember?” You chuckled and wiped your eyes. “And… Feli apparently does not know that I’m allowed to call you Lovi. I did it the other day and he flipped out on me, pretending to be you.”

“That damn name came in handy for once…” Lovino muttered a humorous laugh and then looked at you with realization on his face. “Feli has the only set of keys… and he’ll be back any minute! You need to go!”

“I can’t without you! Antonio is getting the police to raid this place as we speak, and when Feli finds out, he’ll kill you by pushing you off that cliff to make it seem like you were behind this!”

“I don’t care about any of that! I refuse to let you put your life on the line!” He yelled suddenly and you both instantly regretted that action.

You got up and ran off behind a rock as a door creaked open. You glanced out from the darkness and glared as Feliciano walked out and stopped in front of his caged brother.

“Are you talking to someone fratello?” He asked sweetly and Lovino spat at him.

“Get lost demon…” He breathed and Feli chuckled.

“That’s quite rude, after all…” Feli smiled wickedly. “I’m you, and I’m Feliciano!”

Feli touched his hair and smiled. “You started dyeing your hair after what happened with the tattoo markings, so they would never confuse us again, but well… it’s still easy to get us confused apparently! Do you know why fratello?”

“Shut up!” Lovino yelled and Feli kicked the metal bars, sending Lovino back against the wall in fear of his insane brother.

“LISTEN TO ME!” Feli yelled. “Like I was saying, no one even knows that I’m you… as a matter of fact they probably like my version of you more!”

“No! Antonio would notice! (Name) would as well!”

“Nope, they are both as good as fooled. However, I must confess something to you Lovino. I’ve realized something…”

“And what the hell is that you monster?”

“That, while I might be able to pretend to be Lovino, I’m not him. And while I might be able to pretend to be Feliciano, I’m not him either. You call me a demon…. But I think I’m a combination of the three…”

“What the hell are you talking about!?” 

“I’m not Feliciano, nor Lovino, nor a demon… I’m all three. I’m Luciano Vargas.” Feli chuckled and took out a pair of dual knives. “And it just so happens that since I am all three, I need to put the original out of commision… permanently.”

Lovino blinked as his brother came closer, the mad glint still in his amber hues. Or at least until Feliciano was suddenly tackled to the ground, his knives scattering in two different directions.

“Huh?” Luciano mumbled and looked up to see you holding him down, a needle held in your mouth. You wrestled with him for several long seconds, until finally you had pinned him.

Freeing one hand, you're prepared to needle to make contact with Feliciano’s arm and inject him with the contents.

“Stay still Feli, this will make things better for you and all of us here!” You grunted and started moving the needle down to Luciano’s squirming form.

Luciano had been reaching his hand around for something and finally he snagged a rock and tossed it towards your head. The impact made you lose your balance and let go of the needle. It falling next to you and you moaned in pain as a trail of blood rushed from your face. You knew you had a concussion from that hit, but you had to get back up and fast.

However, you were too late, as Feliciano now pinned you down, the needle retrieved by him. He smirked evilly toward you and pushed a bit of the substance out of the needle and allowed it to trickle to the ground.

“I don’t know what the hell you just tried to inject into me…” He laughed, his eyes lighting up with the new insanity present in them. “But I’m excited to see what it does to you instead!”

And with those words he drove the needle into your arm and pressed the plunger down, allowing the mysterious liquid to enter your bloodstream. He laughed and you started violently coughing and rolled over on the already blood covered floor.

“Leave (Name) alone!” His captive called out, desperation in his voice. “God please leave her alone! Kill me instead!”

The boy laughed again. “Oh I plan to kill you after her, but for right now, let’s enjoy watching her die…”

He glanced back at you, noticing you were now on you feet. You stumbled toward the discarded knife and picked it up. You were already barely able to stand, so you needed to do this quick before you were no longer able to.

“Huh? You still want to fight?” He tilted his head, picking up the other discarded knife. “I guess I can defeat you then torture you…”

You smirked. “I’m afraid that this will be the last I’ll see of you…”

Then there was blood… so much blood…

Both of the Vargas twins watched in horror as you dove the knife into your head. You grunted in pain as the knife was extracted and you felt the blood rushing out of your head. Seeing as how you were still alive, you repeated the action, this time with much more force.

You could start to feel the knife take affect, but you had to make sure you died. This world was another dead end, and there was no use staying here any longer. In total, by the 5th strike of the knife into your head, you collapsed and died upon hitting the floor.

Your body leaked more blood and the sounds of the echoing of the knife dropping was all that was heard. Or at least until Luciano started laughing like crazy, causing his brother to start to scream in terror that you had just died by stabbing yourself to death.

Seeing as now now was best, Luciano grabbed his brother, who was much too emotionally damaged to do or fight back by this point and led him to the cliff where Feli had disposed of all the other bodies prior.

Luciano rolled your body down the cliff and waited until he heard it hit the bottom before he glanced at his broken brother, still unable to do or say anything from the shock he was in. Feliciano and Lovino switched clothes at Luciano’s orders. Feli sighed and turned to his brother and let out a small chuckled.

“Don’t worry fratello, you’ll see her again soon….”

And with that, he pushed Lovino off the cliff and waited until he heard his body hit the ground before he walked back to the area he had come from.

Now all Luciano had left to do was wait for the police to arrive and tell him story of his he had been trapped by Lovino. The remaining figure retreated into the cell and shut the door, hearing the automatic lock click. 

It was almost too easy for the demon to win this game.

 

Case 1093: Case of the Serial Killings of the Vargas Demon

Authorized Eyes Only- Police Sensitive Material 

Write Up By Officer Hercules Karpusi

The serial murders of several teens have finally come to an end today, as with a heavy heart I write that the last survivor, Feliciano Vargas, committed suicide this morning by jumping from a ledge that his brother and the main culprit Lovino Vargas used to live at.

The week prior to this event, several of Mr. Vargas close family members and friends had gone missing without a trace, which led us to believe that the person behind one of their disappearances was also behind the others due to the similarities of the disappearances.

We were approached by a Mr. Antonio Fernández Carriedo, claiming that he had evidence pointing toward the fact that Feliciano Vargas was behind the murders, however once we came upon the scene, we discovered that Feliciano had been held captive and locked in a cage for a week, and upon the news the base was being stormed, his brother Lovino had committed suicide by falling down the bunkers pit.

Upon examining the pit, the bodies of the missing persons were also found. In total 9 bodies were found at the bottom of the pit. The following contains sensitive information about the causes of death of these individuals:

The first victim was most likely Giovanni Vargas, the grandfather of the household and the head of it. He seemed to have suffered from cardiac arrest from being electrocuted by a taser or a similar object. Traces of whips marks were found on him, but occurred after death.

The bodies of the grandmother, mother and father of the Vargas twins were found in as well, their deaths from various torture devices found in the compound used to end their own lives. Our best guess would be they most likely died from exhaustion and blood loss after being tortured by Lovino for several hours.

Next in the timeline of deaths would be Kiku Honda, who was killed by impalement of nails being dug into his fingers and toes, then continuing up his body until he could take no more and like the other victims, he died of exhaustion.

Ludwig Beilschmidt was killed after several long excruciating hours of being hang up and choked from a noose around his neck. His body tells us he put up quite a struggle to spare himself from death, but eventually he seemed to have slipped and thus, broke his neck as a result.

A day later, Mr. Beilschmidt’s elder brother Gilbert Beilschmidt was killing after being stabbed over 100 times in his upper half, most in his arm area, but the final blow occurred in his chest, impaling his heart in one go.

The final victim was killed an hour before the authorities stormed the bunker and rescued the last and only victim left. (Full Name) is believed to have committed suicide upon realizing that she too would soon suffer at the hands of her captur. Finding what we believe to be a knife, she stabbed herself 5 times in her head until she died from the 5th strike. Her body also seemed to contain a strange and unrecognizable solution in her bloodstream. 

At this time, we are going to charge and place responsibility on Lovino Vargas, as he was the only body in the pit who suffered from no marks or torture based death. 

While Mr. Fernández Carriedo is adamant that Mr. Vargas is innocent in this matter and that we should instead look into his brother and his strange death, we for now will place this case as closed.

 

End of Path 2  
Conclusion- Bad Ending  
Main Characters Killed- (Name), Ludwig, Kiku, Gilbert, Lovino & Feliciano  
Would You Like To Restart?

Yes No


	9. Part 3: Ch.1

Hetalia x Witch!Reader  
When They Cry  
Part 3- Reader Arc  
Ch.1- Tribulation

AN- Thanks for all the wonderful favorites and comments on the last few chapters~ Keep in mind that if you guys want updates faster and more frequently than please comment! I always get more encouraged to write if I see comments on my stories, and I actually lose interest in writing them if I don't see much feedback... as I think it means people don't like it. So please if you have an extra few minutes, leave me a comment after your read! I always enjoy hearing what you all have to say and talking to you about my latest chapters as well! Thanks and enjoy this chapter! 

A soft breeze and an overcast day. Never ending fields of golden flowers and a small gazebo lined with vines and the same flowers adorning the fields.

You sit under the only shelter for miles enjoying the soft breeze and sigh. Another loss, another death. How many times now?

10, 50, 100? Something along those line, but you knew for sure that you could not keep doing this forever. You were running out of power, you were running out of patience.

“It’s useless is it not old friend?” You spoke to no one and tossed your hair back, (hair color) locks spilling off the edges and twirling in the wind. “Well Elna…? Stefano...? William?”

Getting up and walking toward the horizon, you sighed. “One more time… please. Let me have enough left for once more. Enough patience, enough power… enough… trust.”

The path turned to white and the new world was born.

**Path 3 Unlocked~**

**Loading Data**

**File May Be Corrupted Or Lost.**

**Loading Nearest Non-Damaged File**

**Data Load Complete**

**The sensation of your foot slipping was the first thing you realized as you rematerialized into this world. The sudden and stomach dropping sensation of it followed by your body falling victim to gravity itself as your footing was now lost and unable to be re-attained.**

**As you started to fall down the cliff side, you noticed several shouts and glanced up to see a blur of several figures, not able to make out any faces however due to the quickness and adrenaline pulsing through your nervous form.**

**Suddenly and harshly you collided with the ground below and felt a new weight fall onto your leg and a sudden drowsiness from hitting your head as well. Attempting to blink away the sleepiness from your fall you cursed your twiddling power and let out a final staggered breath before totally collapsing onto the ground.**

**‘This soon? I couldn’t die this early….right?’**

****Path 3 Loading~****

******User Data Damaged….** ** **

********Please Reset** ** ** **

**********Loading Complete** ** ** ** **

******** ** **

********“....wake?”** ** ** **

********Huh? Who’s voice is that? Are they talking to me?** ** ** **

********“Miss (Last Name)? Are you awake?” The voice continued to pester you.** ** ** **

********“Ugh? Dr. Edelstein?” You blinked your blurry eyes open and noticed the brown haired man standing across from you, clipboard in hand and frown present on his face.** ** ** **

********“Hmmm, seems your memory is intact at least. That’s good. Now let’s help get you out of the bed, shall we?”** ** ** **

********“Huh? What happened? How did I get here?”** ** ** **

********Dr. Edelstein came toward you and removed the sheet you had been lying under. Your eyes widened when you saw a bandage wrapped tightly around your left ankle and propped up, support it’s weight. It was also at this moment that you realized that your head was wrapped in a bandage.** ** ** **

********“Calm down. It’s nothing too serious. Just a bad sprained ankle and a concussion.” he spoke and ripped off a piece of paper from his clipboard. “I’ve laid out some orders and recommendations for you. Come back in a few weeks and I’ll check on things. Until then no running or jogging. And try to ice it every night for the first few days. When laying down, put a pillow on your ankle. As for your head, don’t go on any of your electronics for too long, or go into a harsh light. And most importantly, try not to be anywhere loud… though that may be hard with some of your friends…”** ** ** **

********“O-oh okay. Thank you doctor.” You responded.** ** ** **

********“Let’s have you meet up again in about 2 weeks.”** ** ** **

********You let out a pity laugh, causing the Austrian to look at you worriedly.** ** ** **

********“Are you okay?”** ** ** **

********You collected yourself and nodded. “Yes, just found that funny.”** ** ** **

********“How so?”** ** ** **

********You laughed again and made your way toward the door, ignoring the pain in your ankle. “It’s nothing, simply an inside joke. Sorry for worrying you.”** ** ** **

********He nodded, believing your lie and allowed you to leave, calling out before the door completely closed.** ** ** **

********“Those idiots are in the lobby waiting for you by the way. Please make sure they leave my clinic in a quiet and orderly fashion.”** ** ** **

********Your teeth clenched remembering the last world with your friends and now the curveball that had been suddenly thrown at you. These worlds were never fair and you were sick of playing by their rules.** ** ** **

********Act like everything's normal** ** ** **

********Try to save your friends from coming down with the madness** ** ** **

********Fail and attempt to start over** ** ** **

********But each world was one with different players and different circumstances all together. Every world had different outcomes as a result, but the ultimate end was always eerily similar.** ** ** **

********You died either by the hands of a mysterious group that would kidnap you in the middle of the night, or by the hands of one of your close friends.** ** ** **

********Your death was guaranteed, and the madness of one was as well.** ** ** **

********And now you were injured….** ** ** **

********That was the last straw though, no more trying. No more hope…** ** ** **

********You were done, and you would allow whatever to happen in this world to happen. After all, why play a game if you already know how it would end?** ** ** **

********Though.. Sometimes these worlds tend to surprise you…** ** ** **

********“Ah! You’re-a okay!” Feli cried and tackled you into a hug once you had walked into the lobby.** ** ** **

********“FELICIANO!” Ludwig’s louder voice boomed and he easily picked the smaller teen up and placed him away from you. “Don’t cause any more injuries than she already has!”** ** ** **

********“How do you feel (Name)-chan?” Kiku asked.** ** ** **

********You nodded, avoiding eye contact and got back up. You had to be careful, you were already an easier target than usual to kill.** ** ** **

********“(NAME!)” Two more voices yelled and you felt yourself being spun around now.** ** ** **

********“The frau is alive and well!” Gilbert laughed.** ** ** **

********“We were so worried dude!” Alfred yelled.** ** ** **

********At the sound of his voice, you blinked and glanced up at the baby blue eyed boy who was jumping up and down as Gilbert spun you.** ** ** **

********How? How was Alfred here?** ** ** **

********“HEY!” Arthur called out next. “She is sensitive to movements and loud noises! Put her down!”** ** ** **

********Gilbert laughed and placed you down. “Sorry… I was just a bit excited.** ** ** **

********“Here (Name). This tea is supposed to help with headaches and sensitivity.” Yao came next and handed you a basket of tea and snacks.** ** ** **

********Arthur & Yao too…** ** ** **

********“The poor fille must be feeling less than belle.” Francis smiled.** ** ** **

********“Maybe I should beat those who caused her harm…” Ivan smiled and looked toward Gilbert & Alfred.** ** ** **

********“Maybe w-we should all talk quieter?” Matthew whispered. His attempts to make the other quite down and respect your injuries was in vain though it appeared.** ** ** **

********You shook your head and moved away from them a bit, catching all their attention. Never… never had this happened…** ** ** **

********“Chica?” Antonio asked next, now he entering the fray.** ** ** **

********“Toni?” You asked. “What Are you doing here…”** ** ** **

********“We’re here cause you fell and made us all late for school dumbass…” Lovino mumbled and sulked out the door.** ** ** **

********So this world was throwing you more than one curveball it seemed. But you would not fall for it, no matter how good a world appeared to be it would always end the same way. You had to remember that, and no matter what happened, you couldn't forget it.** ** ** **

********“Well, we should go back to school then.” You mumbled and started heading to the door.** ** ** **

********Someone’s hand on your wrist stopped you. “You sure you want to go to school? You might just want to rest today.”** ** ** **

********Ludwig looked at you questioningly and you shook your head. “No. I want to go to school”** ** ** **

********You broke away from his hold and walked out of the clinic, no longer caring if you were being rude or a bitch. You just wanted to figure things out and hopefully a quiet classroom would be the best way to do things.** ** ** **

********The boys exchanged worried glances, but followed your move nonetheless.** ** ** **

********Later~** ** ** **

********Your day had luckily gone according to plan thus far. No new surprises here luckily, unlike the beginning of your day. However, your thoughts were elsewhere.** ** ** **

********Making sure to sit in the furthermost corner of the room, away from the younger students and your friends, you took out your journal and began to write everything down once more, like you did in every world.** ** ** **

********It held all the information about your past worlds and how things had gone wrong… overall it was almost like a ‘cheat sheet’ expect the final stages were not ever able to be used a ‘cheat’ on.** ** ** **

********Flipping through the pages however, you came to the one you were looking for: cause of death. Now with the added ‘(s)’ since it had been multiple times, and the ink now looked as old as the original text.** ** ** **

********Sighing at all the different and tragic ways you could feel your throat starting to get a bit tough to swallow, so you turned to a random page… though it did not help anymore.** ** ** **

**********‘Feliciano Vargas- No cases of madness… immune?’** ** ** ** **

********It seemed like such a pipe dream now… that account…but you had to update it. With these world changing and your memory not always remembering every little detail, you had to have some sort of record before you forgot it completely. Crossing it out, you glanced back down at your handy work and frowned a bit more.** ** ** **

**********Feliciano Vargas- Madness by feeling insecure and panicked. Killed 8, almost killed me as well, but ended my life by striking myself with a knife several time in the upper regions. Best mode of action: reassure Feli he did nothing wrong and is worth something.** ** ** ** **

********The list goes on…** ** ** **

**********Alfred F. Jones- Unease and at times distrusts others (Matthew excluded). He has had anger issues in the past, and tries to move past it. He’ll be easily freaked out and becomes enraged if told about the curse too early or too soon. Best Mode of Action: Get him to trust us before he distrusts us** ** ** ** **

**********Matthew Williams- No cases of madness… immune?** ** ** ** **

**********Arthur Kirkland- Very superstitious and easily able to convince outside forces are at play. He has killed me by accident through blunt force trauma. Best Mode of Action: convince him of reality and to trust those around him.** ** ** ** **

**********The list went on… too many terrible things t truly look into, not at this time.** ** ** ** **

**********You drew yourself away from the notebook as you could see that class had gotten out and that everyone was leaving. Deciding you didn’t want to hang out any longer, but rather just be alone, you packed up your things and headed toward the door as well.** ** ** ** **

**********“Hey where are you going?” Alfred called out and placed a soft grasp on your shoulder. “Stay around a bit we want you to join our club!”** ** ** ** **

**********“I have to go Alfred.” You tried to reason.** ** ** ** **

**********“Awe come on frau! It’ll be fun! We need our first female member! There are way too many dudes in this club!” Gilbert chimed in.** ** ** ** **

**********“Please stay (Name)! We want you to play with us!” Feliciano joined in.** ** ** ** **

**********“I don’t want to stay and play some stupid game…” You gritted your teeth.** ** ** ** **

**********“It’s not stupid! We raise the stakes super high!” Francis attempted to convince you.** ** ** ** **

**********“Please chica! I promise you’ll have a great time!” Antonio attempted to persuade you.** ** ** ** **

**********“I said NO!” You raised your voice a tiny bit, you didn’t want to tip them off too much, but they were starting to get on your nerves now.** ** ** ** **

**********“That’s not the answer frau!” Gilbert spoke.** ** ** ** **

**********“PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE!” Several of them started shouting.** ** ** ** **

**********“H-hey maybe we should…” Kiku’s voice was drowned out by the happy cheers.** ** ** ** **

**********“Give it a rest, she does not want to play!” Arthur tried to parent the more excitable boys.** ** ** ** **

**********“She’s going to give in if they continue, da?” Ivan asked.** ** ** ** **

**********“She usually does…” Yao mumbled back.** ** ** ** **

**********No. No more going into these worlds. If you were doomed to despair in the first place, then you would show your true nature and not regret it. It was no use being or using a facade if it was useless in the end.** ** ** ** **

**********“Shut up!” You yelled and slammed your fist against the door wall, sending a daunting echo through the room and making everyone silent, there full attention on you.** ** ** ** **

**********“I’ve been putting up with all of you for so long! Attempting to help you all for such a long time! I’ve been trusting and nice and patient for so long! But it’s all for waste!** ** ** ** **

**********Even so… even though you all are able to do so much seperately and hold so much power together it all falls apart! WHY CAN’T YOU ALL REALIZE YOUR MISTAKES AND MISGIVINGS BEFORE YOU HURT THOSE YOU LOVE!? SO I’M DONE!** ** ** ** **

**********JUST LIKE EVERY OTHER WORLD, THIS ONE WILL END AS A DEAD END! THEREFORE! GO AND KILL YOUR CLOSE FRIENDS ALFRED! MURDER YOUR WHOLE FAMILY IN AN INSANITY DRIVEN MIND FELICIANO! BELIEVE I’M SOME DEMON AND DROP ME FROM A BRIDGE ANTONIO! LOVINO LOSE FAITH IN EVERYONE AND COMMIT SUICIDE WITH YOUR PILLS! LUDWIG GO INTO A RAMPAGE AND KILL YOUR BROTHER IN COLD BLOOD! ARTHUR TAKE THE SCHOOL HOSTAGE AND KILL ME AS A WAY OF MAKING AN EXAMPLE! YAO GO AND BURN DOWN THE WOODS AS A WAY TO STOP ELNA! IVAN START KIDNAPPING GIRLS AS A SACRIFICE FOR ELNA! FRANCIS BELIEVE YOU FOUND OUT SOME UNDERLYING CONSPIRACY AND DROWN IN THE RIVER! GILBERT GO AND GET YOUR DAD’S GUN AND SHOOT US ALL IN THE FACE! AND KIKU GO AND KILL US ALL TO APPEASE ELNA!** ** ** ** **

**********DIE! DIE! EVERYONE GO AND DIE!”** ** ** ** **

**********You let out a scream and a hitched breath before turning away and slamming the door shut behind you.** ** ** ** **

**********The boys stood still and let it all sit in. whatever that was seemed to have been held in for quite a while, and it also seemed as if (Name) was not herself… or rather showing her true hidden feelings either way… one things stood in everyone’s mind.** ** ** ** **

**********How did she know what horrible act I did to her and everyone here in my dream?** ** ** ** **

**********This world was wrong… Lovino & Antonio at school, living at the Vargas manor… Alfred & Matthew calm and seeming to have no guilt or secrets. Arthur not being terrified of the mentions of Elna…. ** ** ** ** **

**********What else could be wrong…** ** ** ** **

**********“Oh… hello (Name)...” A small and sweet voice said.** ** ** ** **

**********“Lilli?” You spoke and looked up from the road you had been walking on.** ** ** ** **

**********“L-lovely day is it not?”** ** ** ** **

**********“Lilli why were you not in class today?”** ** ** ** **

**********Lilli… please don’t let him be back… please say you were feeling sick….** ** ** ** **

**********“Well.. I…”** ** ** ** **

**********“Lilli, why is your leg bruised.. I want the truth.”** ** ** ** **

**********Lilli closed her lips and looked at you with a small sad smile. “P-papa is back home…”** ** ** ** **

**********This world really was a dead end after all….** ** ** ** **


	10. Part 3: Ch. 2

Hetalia x Witch!Reader

When They Cry

Part 3- Reader Arc

Ch.2 - Get Out of My Way

 

    

    Lilli was not at school the next day or the day after that. School would be ending in 3 more days and the festival that night. Meaning that in three days, Lilli’s only safe zone away from her father would be gone.

 

    And you knew what happened once that safe zone was gone. Lilli would die in less than a week after the festival night. Her father would beat her to death in a drunken rage and as a result, would trigger one of your friends to lose it as well.

 

    Gilbert or Ludwig were the most likely candidates… though Francis had had an episode once or twice. Either way, if things were destined to end this way… why should you act at all?

 

    When it came to the boys, the ones who had tortured you in so many worlds past, you were no longer holding much faith in them in this world. Yes, you still loved and wanted to live out more hopeful and happy days with them… but you knew better. You knew these worlds better.

 

    Lilli on the other hand was different. Lilli always was kind and considerate. She and her brother were like the only family you had left. And you owed Vash a lot, he did save your life that one time. And therefore you would do anything to help Lilli, as she saw you as much of an older sibling as she did her half-brother.

 

    You had to protect her. By any means possible.

 

    The sounds of the classroom door opening at lunchtime that day alerted you all that someone was entering the classroom.

 

    Ms. Bella stood in front of Lilli, holding her hand gently ad walking her over to her desk as Lilli tremble slightly from the smallest noise.

 

    Ms. Bella shot you a look and you nodded, getting up from your usual group (though none of you were exactly on speaking terms currently after your ‘statement’ yesterday) and walked over to Lilli.

 

    “(Name) looks to want to have lunch with you today Lilli, are you okay with that?” Ms. Bella asked.

 

    Lilli nodded, though you could tell she was really in a fear induced trance. You place dyour lunch box next to her and began to eat as she stared at her own brown paper sack of food. She made no motion to open it and so you attempted to reach out.

 

    “Lilli, what do you have to eat today?”

 

    Suddenly the girl began to cry. You blinked and attempted to calm her down, but to no avail. Noticing the distress, and with Ms. Bella now out of the room to discuss the current situation with her brother, Lovino had gotten up and come over to you two.

 

    He knelt down besides Lilli and opened her bag. His face contorted into a snarl and he sulked away. He came back a second later and placed his own lunch in front of her. He had a habit of not eating at times, and napping instead at this time. Today seemed to be one of those days, though the commotion seemed to have kept him awake.

 

    “Here Lilli. Take mine, I’m not hungry anyway.” He spoke softly, surprising you a bit. You had never heard Lovino speak so softly or so kindly to someone before.

 

    Lilli stopped her crying and nodded. She began to greedily eat the food in front of you. This confirmed your thought that she had not been eating lately, or that she was not being fed.

 

    Her bruises were worse as well. Before it was a few small cuts, scrapes and purple marks. Now was much worse, her face looked to have been covered in concealer to keep people from seeing the hit marks. Her usual summer clothes were now long and covering, most likely to hide the bruises and deep gashes.

 

    She looked exhausted and malnourished as well. The poor girl was being abused… just like every other time.

 

    Why did this always happen to her?! She was a good and sweet kid! She didn’t deserve this… but then again did any of you deserve what these worlds had for you?

 

    “Hey ragazza.” Lovino spoke again, this time rubbing the small German girl’s back softly. “How about you play a game with us today? Does that sound fun? I’m sure (Name) will play too if you do.”

 

    Lilli glanced up at you, eyes pleading. “Will you?”

 

    “O-of course Lilli.”

 

    Lovino nodded everyone over and they came. Everyone seemed to be treating the situation properly thankfully. The loud ones were being quiet and gentle and the quiet ones were speaking up and seeing if Lilli needed anything.

 

    ‘For all your flaws, you guys truly are wonderful people when you are not losing it to the madness…’ You thought.

 

    “You’ve been strange lately, da?” Ivan asked and you jumped a little, not noticing him standing behind you.

 

    “Ivan!” You cried a bit and he laughed.

 

    “Yes, it is I.”

 

    “You know I hate that.”

 

    “Well you deserved it from your little freak out yesterday.”

 

    “I know. It was uncalled for.”

 

    “A bit… but I can see why.”

 

    “Hmm?”

 

    “You were worried about the little one, da?”

 

    He motioned toward Lilli and you nodded.

 

    “Then I will only say you were.. 75% uncalled for.”

 

    You let out a small giggle and he cracked a small smile.

 

    “Hey dudes?” You both turned to the sound of Alfred’s voice.

 

    “Yes loud mouth?” Ivan asked, causing Alfred to glare.

 

    “You guys okay playing Old Maid?”

 

    You inwardly sighed, knowing the outcome, as it was the same every time. The event would end in you in the last round, with Arthur saving you and Francis losing. It always did, and you knew you could in no way change it.

 

    “Something is wrong, da?”

 

    “N-no it’s nothing.”

 

    “The sunflower is good at lying, except when she is worried about something.”

 

    You sighed. Telling Ivan would not change anything after all.

 

    “I already know how this game will end, therefore there’s no use playing.”

 

    Ivan paused and then rubbed your head gently. “And how do you know how it’ll end?”

 

    “Because it’s destined to happen, no matter what happens.”

 

    “You know sunflower…” Ivan started. “When I first moved here, I never understood this ‘destiny’ that this town was so hung up on. It always seemed like an excuse those who had given up on trying would give.”

 

    Ivan reached forward and grabbed the deck of cards from Alfred’s hands. He was much too busy at the moment annoying Arthur to notice until it was too late.

 

    “And besides, if you don’t like how a game is played...” He crumbled the deck of cards between his hands. When he opened them, it was obvious that the cards could no longer be used any more. “...then just change the game entirely, da?”

 

    “DUDE!” Alfred yelled. “That was our last deck of cards!”

 

    “What are we going to do know?” Kiku mumbled.

 

    “Jenga?” Feliciano asked holding up the box.

 

    “Why not, aru.” Yao agreed.

 

    Your eyes widened and you smiled a tiny bit.

 

    ‘Change the game entirely huh?’

 

 

After Class~

 

 

    Class had been let out 20 minutes ago, and Ms. Bella had said she was had some important business to take care of, so she was gone as well.

 

    The Game Club was meeting as usual, and you decided to stay as well today. You had a feeling what the topic of discussion would be after all.

 

    “This is so messed up…” Alfred started off.

 

    “It would not be the first time though…” Arthur mumbled.

 

    “What d-do you mean?” Matthew asked.

 

    “Her father has physically abused her before…” Francis spoke up, not making eye contact. “And now with Vash gone… that bastard can do whatever he wants to her…”

 

    “There has to be something we can do, right?” Antonio looked around.

 

    “I don’t think there is… this seems like a matter between Lilli, her father and Child Protective Services.” Ludwig tried to reason.

 

    “She won’t go to CPS… she never did before and she won’t do it now.” You spoke up, feeling anger start to rise inside of you.

 

    “So we don’t do anything then?” Lovino spoke, slightly angered. “If this was my younger sibling, I would be fucking fighting tooth and nail to help then! Hell, Lilli is a friend, we should be helping her!”

 

    “So what do you think we do? Go and beat the shit outta her dad? Yeah that’ll help. Lilli will be beat twice as much for us getting involved like that.” Gilbert angrily spat.

 

    “At least I’m attempting to help bastard!”

 

    “L-let’s calm down everyone! It’s no use if we start fighting!” Kiku reasoned and Lovino and Gilbert backed off from each other.

 

    “We’re powerless, da?” Ivan smiled.

 

    “Aiyah! This is so frustrating! There has to be something we can do!” Yao yelled.

 

    “I don’t think there is… Lilli won’t accept our help. And in a few days school will be out…” Feliciano mumbled. “By then… we can’t give her a safe place and her father will definitely be monitoring where she goes…”

 

    The room fell silent and you finally met your tipping point.

 

Their arrogance and lack of concern was finally too much for you. And the utter and sheer anger you felt towards the situation had finally reached it’s peak.

 

You were going to act, even if it meant throwing your life away.

 

Lilli was like a younger sister to you, and Vash was like an older brother. Though the times the three of you spent together was few, they were still some of the most powerful memories you had.

 

Vash taking care of you and protecting you during your childhood when you foolishly got lost in the woods and broke your leg. He carried you back home that night to your worried parents. He was the first one to witness your ‘Elna’ side and you warned him about the upcoming doom to come. And while he did not listen… he did see that something was truly bothering you.

 

When he rescued his young half-sister Lilli from their abusive father, after kicking him out and telling him to never come home, you had started coming over more and helping the poor two and making sure they were okay.

 

Vash joined some bodyguard corporation a few falls ago and neither you nor Lilli had heard from him since. Truthfully he was 5 years your senior and much older than Lilli, but the two of you still worried like no tomorrow.

 

Lilli believed it had been her constant reliance on him that drove him away from her. And so she had started attempting to take care of herself, with no help at all. She wanted to prove that she could do it.

 

But that also meant Lilli’s thinking was a bit toxic. Especially involving her father, who in the worlds where he returned home… would beat her to death within a week. Lilli could call Child Protective Services and in some worlds you did or another friend… but she would always deny that he was abusing her.

 

In Lilli’s mind, the greatest strain she put on Vash was getting him involved with a father that was not even his. And as a result she believed Vash would not return to her until she could survive living with her father.

 

But that idea always killed her in each world… and when it did the world would always end in tragedy…

 

But not know… you would save Lilli for sure. She was not affected by the madness and you were immune (as you were the reincarnation of Elna) therefore, neither of you would go mad from any outside force.

 

For you, it was the perfect reason and the perfect time to act. And commit an act you had never attempted in any world prior. And since these worlds were a dead end for you anyway… it would at least make a small difference if you could at least save one person.

 

Tossing your head down in annoyance and boiling over anger you turned and began to walk towards the exit of the classroom. Stomping your feet in rage and your teeth gritted, the boys could not help but notice your retreating figure.

 

“(Name)!” Feliciano cried. “Where are you going?”

 

You turned and gave him a death stare back, slightly scaring the Italian and you threw your arm across the air in front of you, as if cutting it.

 

“I’m going to get Lilli out of that house!” You spat. “Vash asked me to watch and take care of her. And every second I leave her in that house is breaking my promise to him!”

 

You turned to fully face your friends. “She’s been intrusted to me. Therefore I’ll do anything to get her out of that house and away from her father! I’ll save Lilli even if it means killing her father!”

 

Your friends eyes widened at the statement and you inwardly rolled your eyes. In any other world, them killing or hearing about a killing would be okay… but in this world they seemed rather shocked by the statement.

 

“Yes…” Your voice changed and your eyes dilated. “I’m going over there right now to kill him. That’s the quickest solution to this problem!”

 

“(Name)...” Matthew whispered not sure of what to say at this confession.

 

The sound of a pin dropping could have been heard about that statement and all eyes were now fixated on you. You chuckled to yourself and looked up at the cowards.

 

    “What? Have none of you ever heard someone plot a murder before? Or become so angered that they would be willing to even allow the idea to pass.”

 

“Calm down (Name).” Ludwig tried to reason with you.

 

“While you all discuss your inability to act, I’ll rid Lilli and this world of her father. If I go to Lilli’s house right now… and kill that bastard… I’ll solve this situation within 1500 seconds!”

 

“No! I won’t let you go!” Alfred cried and started walking forward towards you. He stopped a few paces in front of you. “Resulting to murder won’t solve anything. It’ll only make yourself and everyone around you more unhappy!”

 

“You don’t know how much pain Lilli has gone through! Her mother was killed by her father, her brother left her when she needed him most so he could support her, and she constantly blames herself for him leaving!

 

And yet she kept fighting relentlessly for a better tomorrow besides all that! She deserves to be happy and have a good life!

 

I’ll be damned if I let such a good kid go through anymore hardships than she already has!”

 

You turned away suddenly and marched quickly towards the door, no longer wanting to continue this conversation, but rather fix the problem at hand.

 

However, while you had been talking, Gilbert had snuck around toward the only exit out of the classroom. When you turned he opened up his arms, blocking the exit.

 

“Hold it.” He spoke, stopping you in your tracks.

 

“Step aside Gil.” You spoke with venom.

 

“I’m afraid I can’t do that frau.” He taunted back, his arms still out stretched. “I can already tell. That if you do end up killing Lilli’s father, you’ll regret it the rest of your life.”

 

“I’ve already considered that. And if I can save Lilli, I don’t care if I get arrested!”

 

“That’s not true either. What you really want is for everyone to live a happy life, isn’t it? However, if you do commit a murder you’ll crush the chances of that happening, not just for Lilli, but for everyone!”

 

Gilbert was hitting all the right spots, but you were not calming down, in fact… you were doing the opposite instead: getting even angrier. Shaking now from pure rage, you grabbed the nearest item: a desk chair.

 

“Get out of my way Gilbert! But if you intend to stop me any further or get in my way… I’LL KILL YOU FIRST!” You yelled and raised the chair up over your head.

 

“How awesome… how about you try it?” He smirked and challenged you.

 

“You think I’m joking don’t you?” You laughed. “I’ll do it. (Full Name) will kill you. I can and will kill those who I see as my enemies. Though I don’t like to do so, I am a person capable of doing the most horrific acts. I am Elna the cruel witch after all!”

 

“Didn’t I tell you to do it already?!” Gilbert yelled back at you and you grunted.

 

“Damn you!” You rose the chair even higher until you could not anymore.

 

“Bastard! (Name) is serious! Back away!” Lovino yelled and attempted to come forward. He stopped suddenly when Antonio put his arm in front of the Italian stopped him from going any more forward.

 

Lovino looked at Antonio in shock, and noticed how serious, yet calm the Spaniard looked at the situation in front of them all.

 

“It’s okay. Gilbert can handle this. He’ll manage to convince her.”

 

“How the hell can you say that? The bastard is going to get his head bashed in!” Lovino argued but Antonio stood firm.

 

His recurring dreams about not trusting (Name) coming to his mind. In this dream he was so convinced that she was the reason why all his friends kept dying and why he was slowly losing his mind. However, in this dream… at one point Gilbert did manage to calm him down for a while, by saying that (Name) always acted in the defense of her friends… even if it meant she suffered. The dream felt so real, especially the part where he pushed her off a bridge and into the rapid waters below. Antonio was afraid of this dream coming true… and so he desperately wanted Gilbert to reach (Name), like he had for him and this time for it to work 100%.

 

“It’s okay.” He spoke again, and Lovino sighed in defeat.

 

“GET OUT OF MY WAY!” You yelled and threw the chair down.

 

It made contact with Gilbert’s head a second later, a loud and ringling thud echoing through the classroom. Gilbert struggled to stay on his feet and you let out quick breaths in exhaustion form doing such an act.

 

It was then that the sound of something dripping was noticed by everyone. It appeared Gilbert’s head had been cut from the force of the hit and was now slightly bleeding from it. The only noise now was the sound of the summer cicadas and the rapid breathing of (Name).

 

Suddenly you dropped the chair in you arms and allowed it to hit the floor with a thud, walking away from it and now sitting down at a separate desk away from the others. Your head hung low and you remained quiet.

 

“Did that calm you down?” Gilbert broke the silence, smiling through the trickles of blood on his face.

 

You nodded and you (hair color) locks moved as you finally made eye contact with everyone again. Your eyes appeared much calmer now, as if all your anger had gone away with that hit.

 

“I don’t know what to do now either…” Gilbert continued, Kiki and Yao coming forward, each handling him some medical supplies and a tissue to clean himself up with.

 

“We’ll find a way, I’m sure of it.” Arthur spoke.

 

“Oui, we shall find a way to get Lilli out. So trust us!” Francis chimed in.

 

You didn’t nod, but only lowered your head once again, looking away.

 

“It’s a promise, da?” Ivan spoke

 

“We’ll help her, and we won’t let you down.” Yao added in.

 

“Hai, if we all work together… we can stop anything.” Kiku spoke and you nodded.

 

“Just believe in us frau.” Gilbert concluded.


	11. Part 3: Ch. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little special something for my readers (who have left nothing but nice comments) I will be gone for a 2 weeks. So I'm uploading 5 chapters to hopefully keep you satisfied until I come back! :) Enjoy and make sure to comment, as I love to read them!

Hetalia x Witch!Reader  
When They Cry  
Part 3- Reader Arc  
Ch.3 - Reaching Out

 

“Are you free right now?”

You blinked and thought over your response for a few seconds before giving your response. “Don’t we have school?”

“Ms. Bella already excused us.”

“Where am I meeting you?”

Gilbert finished filling you on where he would be, but seemed to lack the details on exactly why he was pulling you out of school on a Wednesday with teacher permission. Though, if it involved Gilbert, it as most likely to be some far fetched plan of some sorts…

Could could only hope that whatever this was, he had Ludwig help him plan it out more realistically.

You grabbed your bike and began to peddle away from your home. The breeze in your hair allowed your mind to escape for a while and you breathed in the comfort of the winds around you and the feeling of being alive. The adrenaline of riding your bicycle down the hill, the risk of crashing and hurting your fragile body always in the back of your mind, speeding up your heart and mind. It was exhilarating! It was such a wonderful feeling of being alive, such an intoxicating one. But soon, the flame would be extinguished and you were slowly starting to accept it, little by little each day and in each world.

Soon you found yourself at the crossroad between Cardend & Einlah. Waiting there were 12 more familiar faces, each holding their bicycles by their side as they waited for you.

“Everyone’s here?” You asked.

Gilbert nodded. “Yeah, it’s a plan we came up with together.”

“What are we doing anyway?”

Gilbert exchanged glances with Ludwig and the blond sighed.

“We’re going to the CPS office in Einlah. We’re going to try to appeal to them to see into Lilli’s case.”

Nodding you hopped back onto your bike, the others following suit. 

 

In Einlah~

 

“Well that was a bust…” Alfred sighed and slumped onto the grass at the park you all were at.

“I wonder if they’ll listen to our plea…” Kiku mumbled.

“Aiyah! It was like talking to a wall! I doubt they even took us seriously!” Yao cried out, kicking up dirt in his frustration.

“This is the proper way to handle it though…” Ludwig mumbled, not fully believing his own statement.

“But our passion and veal will be lost when the word is passed up…” Feli mumbled from one of the swings, moving himself back and forth.

“It’s not like we could give them our family name though fratello.. That would change the rules a bit.” Lovino sighed, running a hand through his dark locks.

“That’s right… your family is against ours and Vash’s due tot the whole incident a few years back. About the environment right?” Gilbert completed the thought.

“That’s all our parents care about though…” Arthur grumbled. “These stupid grudges that they bloody can’t let go…”

You had hoped things would go better at the CPS office… but instead they asked you all to leave after you had attempted to tell them about Lilli. You were shown the door roughly when the boys refused and started getting a bit more loud and violent.

“I’m sorry (Name)...” Matthew spoke, finally noticing your mood had gone down even further. “We let our emotions get the best of us and now we ruined the only chance Lilli had…”

“The fates have conspired against us…” Ivan mumbled.

The sound of you getting up suddenly shocked the boys and they turned to look at you. 

“I-I don’t believe it…” You attempted to say, going against your own feelings. “I-Ivan you told me once that… that fate can be changed and that we can change it if we decide to…”

You pulled your (hair color) locks away from your face and looked up at the sky. “That’s why I don’t…”

The boy's eyes widened as you started crying in front of them. It was rare for you to cry and if this was bothering you that much… it meant this was very important to you.

“-That’s why i don’t believe any of what you all just said!”

“(Name)..” Antonio mumbled.

“I never wanted to give up… but my cards have always been stacked against me in the end… but not Lilli’s! Not any of you! You all still have the ability to change your fates. And if I can find the will to try and help you… then I don’t want to give up after all! I want to save Lilli!”

You pushed your hands onto your face and attempted to calm the tears a bit further. But it was no use.

“All of you please! Save her! You’re the only ones who can! Save Lilli from this fate and prove to me that fate can be defeated! I beg of you!”

“All right then.” Gilbert snapped his fingers. “You’re right!”

Standing up he rushed over to the you and pulled you and motioned for the others to have a group huddle. When everyone had formed a circle, the Prussian began to talk once again.

“We have to stand awesomely firm from now on guys! No more letting one unawesome ‘no’ stop us from continuing, okay?”

He slapped his face a few times to wake him up, the others looking a little shocked at the Prussian’s attitude.

“You’ve opened my awesome eyes (Name)! Now is not the time to get unawesomly disheartened! Now is the time for us to be burning with awesome rage! Isn’t that right guys?!”

“B-but…”Matthew began. “What should we do now? Isn’t there not a next step?”

Gilbert winked and broke away from the group. “There turns out to be one! One that myself and your brother excel at!”

 

The Next Day~

 

Lovino stood out front, Antonio at his side when you all arrived early that morning. The plan Gilbert had made was idiotic and showed how much of a loose cannon he was… but it might just work.

“Idiotas… let’s hope grandpa does not kill you…” Lovino sighed and allowed you all to enter the Vargas estates.

You stood behind with Arthur and watched the others go in. Alfred paused and turned back to you both. 

“You coming guys?” He asked. 

You both shook your heads as a response. He was about to ask why when Francis pulled him forward. 

“The Vargas, Kirkland & (Last Name) houses may be allied, but if the head of the Vargas family sees either of them with us, it could lead to the end of a 300 year old alliance.”

“I hope Gil knows what he’s doing then…” Alfred sighed, feeling nervous.

Finally the remaining members arrived at a big room, large enough to fit 50 or more people. Lovino motioned for them to sit, himself and Antonio going to the other side of the room.

The door opened a second later and Feliciano walked in with his grandfather, the head of the Vargas family. The two walked past Lovino & Toni as if they did not exist and sat in front of the group.

“So, what can I do for you boys today?” Giovanni Vargas asked and leaned back in his seat, taking a long sip of wine.

The others nodded to Gilbert and he took a deep breath. Giovanni rose and eyebrow and stared at the red eyed boy, not noticing Feli give a quick smile of encouragement to the albino.

“We want the Vargas family to help us appeal to CPS. Our friend Lilli who is also a friend of your grandchildren has been recently on a cycle of abuse by her unawesome father! I beg of you to lend your support and convince the town to help us!”

Gilbert rose from his seat and bowed. Giovanni was silent, twirling his glass of wine back and forth a few times. Gilbert was starting to get antsy and was about to speak again until he felt his own brother press a firm hand to his back, calming him down. Ludwig knew Gilbert hated the silence, but also need that currently, silence was needed.

“So you want our family to throw away the leadership we have preached to this town for a girl whose family wanted it destroyed… as well as your own Mr.Beilschmidt?” Giovanni finally spoke.

“With all due respect sir.” Ludwig spoke up this time. “My brother and our fellow friends are not asking for your family or anyone’s to be ruined politically. But rather to turn a new leaf. I am your grandson’s best friend, one who’s parents were willing to build a dam. But Feliciano and I have looked past that and instead focused on making this town and each other the best it can be. We are asking for you to push aside past grudges and instead help us form a safer haven for the residence of Cardend.”

Giovanni laughed and rose from his chair. “I’ve heard about you from my grandson Ludwig. You’re a good man, so if you are behind this, my family should be as well. You have my support.”

Feli smiled widely and Ludwig sighed in relief. Everyone else broke out into happy cheers. Even Lovino cracked a small smile, disappearing when Antonio noticed it

“However…” Giovanni continued, silencing everyone. “If you truly want this town to come together… then you must get Victoria & James Kirkland on your side as well. And they will not be as easy of a sell as myself.”

Alfred gulped. He would really have to be convincing it seemed….

 

Later at the Kirkland Manor~

 

“My parents have asked for everyone to come.” Arthur spoke on the other side of the gate. “Word travels fast it appears…”

“I’m glad your grandfather was so willing to help at least…” You mumbled and looked towards Arthur again. “What about your parents?”

Arthur groaned. “I’ve never known my mother to be one to change her mind. And her current husband is not my father, but if Peter is an indicator of him… then I wish Alfred luck and plenty of it.”

“Why am I doing this again?” Alfred cried.

“Because my parents won’t see anyone who has relations to this town so myself, (Name), Francis, Lovino, Antonio, Feliciano, Gilbert & Ludwig are out. And out of you, Matthew, Kiku, Ivan, and Yao, you are the most passionate and fearless when it comes to speaking publicly and not taking ‘no’ for an answer.”

Alfred sighed in defeat and nodded. “I’ll do my best everyone.”

Arthur nodded and opened the gate finally, letting everyone inside. You all were led down hallway after hallway once you entered the house until you finally arrived at a large room that appeared to be a study.

“Welcome visitors” A woman spoke, her blond hair and emerald green eyes matching Arthur’s. “Speaker please come to the floor, the others may have a seat.”

Alfred came forward and took a look around. His friends were sitting behind him, even the Vargas head had joined them in a show of good faith. In front of him were Arthur’s VERY intimidating mother, his stepfather and his three older brothers.

“We understand you wish for our help in convincing Child Protective Services to save a little girl who lives in Cardend, correct?”

“Yes ma’am. We do.” Alfred spoke.

“An abused child… how long has this been happening, Arthur?” Victoria asked her fourth son.

“It just started happening again this week. Until 5 years ago it was daily, this is th same man who killed his wife by accident as well.”

“And why was he not arrested prior to then?”

“... the police did not find enough evidence to put together a case… and he skipped town shortly after the step son threatened him…” Arthur finished.

“And a weak correct? Well I see no issue in her lasting a few more months while CPS does their usual routine investigation.”

You gritted your teeth. “Do you have no emotions? What if this was your daughter? Or one of you sons-”

“Silence witch! You are lucky to be in my wife’s presence in the first place! Grow a spine and remain quite!” James yelled at you and you bit your lip to remain from speaking further.

“Furthermore… this seems like an idiotic thing to ask of not one, but three great house of Cardend. Perhaps my sons should reconsider the friends they have or think more carefully about them…”

Alfred came forward next, finally ready to take over this conversation.

“My name is Alfred F. Jones. I just moved to this town… so please bare with me if I don't understand exactly how relations work here.”

“We know of you and your family Mr. Jones… or are you Mr. Williams. I don’t know what to think of a couple who each kept their birth names… even upon marriage such as your parents did.”

Arthur leaned in close to Alfred, enough to whisper to him. “Traditionally, people who move her come and introduce themselves to our family… but you’re New Yorker father seems to be a bit rude and left a bad impression…”

“Are you serious?!” Alfred whispered back but then shook his head. “Mrs. Kirkland, we came here to not annoy you with pleas, but rather to prove your own family’s worth and dedication to this town.”

“Dedication to this town? Our family has done nothing but be dedicated to this town. Have you not heard of William Kirkland who was the one to end the life of the evil witch 300 years ago and bring this town out of the darkness?” Victoria rose from her seat. “Perhaps we are done here then. I do not wish to talk to a fool who does not know the village’s stories of origin or has no respect for their family’s!”

The sounds of Alfred moving caused everyone to turn attention to him and exactly what he was going to do. Alfred had moved himself down onto his knees and was bowing in front of Victoria Kirkland like she was some sort of Queen.

“I meant no disrespect ma’am! I simple was trying to gain your attention and it seems like I have done so! Now what I was trying to explain before was that the houses of Vargas & (Last Name) have already agreed to give us aid, and in times past it has always been the Kirkland family to be the leader of the three houses. I would assume you do not want to lose this position by not acting in an event that may unite the whole town once more!”

“We just need a nod of approval mother.” Arthur spoke up.

“Please give us your support!” Alfred called out.

Victoria rose an eyebrow. “And what if I were to say no, Mr. Jones?”

Alfred’s eyes got dark and his face turned into a frown. “Then I’ll bash your head in and create a new head of the Kirkland family. And I’ll keep doing it until I reach Arthur, who I know will give me his support!”

The room was silenced by such a disrespectful, yet bold statement made by Alfred out of the blue.

“You have a lot of nerve you American Yank!” Victoria yelled and pulled out a sword. “I have the right to strike you right now for threatening my life!”

“So this is the true power of the Kirkland family huh? I may be a bit dimwitted at times, but I do know some shady dealings when I see them…”

“Alfred!” Arthur spoke, only to be silenced by the younger boy.

“Both the Vargas and Kirkland homes act like saints on the surface… but I’ve read the history and seen it with my own eyes. Your two families are involved in some illegal things, ones that my generations of the family are not even aware of, correct?”

Once again silence consumed the room. Finally the sound of a sword being unsheathed sounded and Victoria reseated herself. 

“I shall allow this to slide… simply because your moxy and keen eye were not expected from someone my son calls an “American stereotype.”

Alfred glared at Arthur, then refocused himself. 

“I will ask you to reconsider! Lilli is a fellow member of this community, as well as a dear friend of my self and Arthur & Peter! Please think about your choice again!”

“See you say that Lilli is a close friend of yours reminds me of something else Mum.” Allistor suddenly spoke up, getting up from his seat. “And it’s that Vash and I were in class together years ago. Therefore if anything happens to his sister, it’ll affect me as well.”

The redhead walked over and sat with you all behind Alfred. Victoria simply watched her son switch sides with an emotionless gaze. 

“Sorry mum-”

“-But we feel the same way.”

Dylan & Seamus got up as well joining you on the side to support Lilli. Victoria’s resistance was crushing little by little it appeared.

“With all due respect Mother… You already know where Peter & myself lay on this matter.” Arthur spoke and remained on the side he had started on.

“So you all have decided to betray you name? Is that it?” James called out.

“A name you married into…” Allistor spat back.

“And besides, the mistakes of a parent should never be carried over to a child.” Dylan concluded.

“Especially one who has already been through so much.” Seamus further pointed out.

“So mother, we all ask of you formally to help us save Lilli.” Arthur concluded his brother’s statements.

James slammed his hand down onto the table in front of him and glared across the way. “This whole matter is really starting to piss me off. All of you leave at once!”

“We won’t leave until you give us the answer we are looking for!” Alfred shouted.

“Why you little-” He began only to be grabbed at the cuff by his wife. “Victoria?”

“Sit down James.”

He nodded and obeyed to his wife’s will.

Standing up Victoria looked towards you and Giovanni. Finally she looked towards her son. 

“I suppose it would come to this either way… but yes. The Kirkland family pledges to help you in your pursuit.”

“R-really?” Alfred shouted and jumped for joy. 

“You many form whatever plan you like Mr. Jones, and when you do, please allow my son Arthur to relay the message to me.”

“Thank you ma’am for agreeing!”

Victoria laughed. “After that daring display of courage how could I not? After all, someone of your dedication will hopefully rub off on my own children.”

“Mum!” Her sons called out, disagreeing with her statement.

“I wish you luck. And I hope we can save your friend.”

 

The Next Day~

 

Today was the day… if you messed up here then Lilli would be as good as dead in the next few hours. The festival was tonight as well, so the spiraling of horrible events was soon to begin for yourself as well. These mere hours of daylight was your last chance.

The crowds of people outside the CPS office had caused quite a stir. When told that the town of Cardend was to protest the lack of help a home hitting case of parental abuse, the people of Cardend had come out in droves. The police had finally arrived an hour ago to watch the protest. Finally, a CPS agent exited the building and spoke through a bullhorn. 

“Will the leaders of this demonstration please come forward. We wish to hear and comply to your demands.”

Relief rushed over you and Yao tugged your arm. 

“Come on! We have to go, aru!” 

You nodded and put your sign down, following your group of friends, teacher & principal, Giovanni & Victoria into a large meeting room.

“Welcome, we have looked into your issue and have decided to help your case.”

You knew better though and waited for it.

“However, unless the child reports what’s happening or we get evidence of it, we are unable to act.”

The room fell silent until someone walked forward.

“A phone. Get me a phone.” Gilbert demanded.

A few minutes later, none other than Officer Hercules walked in with a phone. He handed it to Gilbert.

“Good luck Mr. Beilschmidt.” Officer Hercules spoke. “Everytime we have called, Lilli has denied the abuse.”

“She’ll listen to her friends, not a bunch of unawesome CPS agents who can barely do anything!”

And with that the phone starts dialing.

“Hello?!” A gruff voice answered and Gilbert handed the device to a CPS agent.

“Get Lilli on the line…” He whispered and the agent nodded.

“Hello sir. I’m agent Barns from CPS following up a report. Might I speak to the child of the residence?”

Lilli’s father agreed and walked into the kitchen. Lilli was cleaning up the broken glass from the floor when he grabbed her roughly.

“Remember what I told you sweetheart. Keep this quiet and I’ll be nice to you tonight.” He pet her head and uncovered the receiver so other side could hear again.

Lilli nodded and took the phone, her father leading her back tot eh living room.

“Hey Lilli! It’s the awesome Gilbert! Hang on a sec. Someone wants to talk to you!”

“Okay.” She mumbled, her father attempting to listen but not able to hear what was being asked.

“Lilli.” You voice entered her ears. “Don’t say anything… just listen for right now okay?”

“Alright.” She responded, trying to fight back tears that you were with CPS attempting to save her.

“I know you are not okay… even though you have been telling people otherwise huh? You’re not fine though… I know that, you know that, our class knows that, this whole town knows that. The only people who don’t know are Child Protective Services… the ones who can help you the most! Everyone is reaching out a helping hand to you though. In fact… I was in a similar position as you are right now in the past.

I isolated myself from everyone because I thought no one would be able to save me. I kept telling myself that that was the right thing to do, but it wasn’t. I didn’t even attempt to grasp the hands of those who held the out for me.

But, to find your way to the path you want to be on… both parties have to put effort in! If one does not… then it’ll only end in tragedy. Believe me… I’ve witnessed it before. I know it’s hard to believe… but it’s what someone taught me.

So Lilli… will you grab the hand I’m reaching out to you? Will your grasp all the hands being reached out to you? All you have to do is grasp them and we’ll pull you out!”

Lilli took a deep breath, ignoring the beating heart and her over looking father. She calmed herself down, trying to weigh her options and what she should do: listen to her friends, or suffer a bit more and prove to her brother that she truly could take care of herself now.

“Well Lilli?” The CPS agent on the other side of the phone line asked.

Lilli gulped down the dry air, causing her to hesitate in answering the man. Her father too notice.

“Hmm?” Her father raised an eyebrow at his daughter’s hesitation.

“H-he…” She began.

“Come again? Please repeat yourself.” Was the response on the other side of the phone.

“He-Help me.” Lilli breathed out, sounding uncertain of her answer.

Suddenly something clicked. Something she had not realized before. Something she wanted more then anything in the world and that she had been blinded to it this entire time.

“Help me! Please help me!” She cried louder, screaming it at the top of her lungs.

Lilli wanted to Vash to be proud of the person she had become… and who she was right now was not a person her brother would smile at and compliment her cooking. Instead she was the kind of person Vash would pity. Lilli did not want his pity… she wanted to be his equal and she wanted it now.

“You fucking bitch!” Her father yelled. “You betrayed me!”

Lilli gritted her teeth and turned to her father, anger filling her eyes. “I hate you! Get out! Get out of this house! This house belongs to myself and bruder and mama! This is our family’s house! It doesn't belong to a man who tore this family apart!”

She swung her head back and fore in an attempt to calm herself down, but to no avail. She needed to get these bottled up feelings out now, because if she did not they would eat her alive for the rest of her life.

“I despise you! Get the hell ou-”

Her father wasted no time stepping forward and knocking a few good slaps to her face. Lilli fell to the floor of her small 4 roomed home and coughed up small pieces of blood. She did not lose her focus though. Even if she was beaten now, she would not give in! She was not going to live like this anymore. The people of Carden and Einlah wanted her safe. Her friends wanted her safe. (Name) wanted her safe. Vash wanted her safe. She wanted to be safe!

“You fucking moron!” He yelled. “What’s with that look you’re givin’ me?!”

Lilli pulled herself onto her knees, and held her injured arm. She continued making eye contact with her father, not allowing her determined and empowered stare to be broken with his pissed off and reckless one.

“How about I bash those teeth out then?!” He yelled and grabbed her by her blond locks and picked her up. Lilli cried out in pain, but bit her lips closed. She knew what was to come, but she had to hold on just a bit more. Her father flung her onto the ground a second later with a strong thud, shaking the room from the force.

He held up his fist, ready to strike her further, until the door suddenly started to be knocked against.

“Adam Müller! This is the police!”

“The hell?” Her father breathed and released Lilli.

“Open up right now!” The police officer outside yelled, sounding ready to break down the door if no one complied. “This is your last chance!”

“You’ve got to be kidding me…” He spoke and opened the door.

Lilli laid on the floor, listening to the sounds of her father being tackled and trying to evade arrest. Eventually she heard him go down the sounds of multiple offers having to do it. She sighed and closed her eyes.

“He’s gone bruder…” She whispered.

The phone nearby hung by the chord, having picked up everything that had gone on a few minutes prior and boomed it out loud to CPS, the police, the present government officials, yourself and your friends and those present to help you win Lilli over.

“Hello? Lilli? LILLI!” Gilbert yelled through the line.

Everyone around him watched as he attempted to hear Lilli. She had not spoken for a few moments and the last sounds any of you had been able to pick up were the sounds of her screaming from being beaten.

“Don’t worry Mr. Beilschmidt.” Officer Hercules spoke from behind your group of thirteen. You all turned and looked at the officer in shock and worry. “The police just rushed into the Zwingli residence. Everything is settled now, so please dismiss that group of protesters you all have organized down belong. Make sure they receive the good news as well.”

He gave off a lazy wave and a yawn before walking out the door of the meeting room. Gilbert watched him go before you pulled on his jacket sleeve. He glanced down at you, wanting to know what you had to say.

“Officer Hercules was listening the whole time it seems. When things started to go bad, he radioed someone over the phone.”

“I see… The police were already on Müller’s back after that whole prostitute murder huh?” Arthur mumbled

“I guess a lot of things connect together in this world of ours, non?” Francis smiled, relieved that things had worked out.

 

Later~

 

“Lilli!” You called and the smaller girl looked up from the ground. She was clinging onto a CPS agent as her father was put into the back of a police van. Her face brightened when she saw your running form coming towards her.

The agent let her go and she came running towards you as well. You through your arms around the younger girl and she copied your affection. You both clung to each other like no tomorrow and began to cry from the sheer emotional trauma that Lilli had been through the last few days.

“I’m so proud of you. So proud… so proud.” You kept mumbling to her, petting her head making sure to avoid the bumps and bruises that would go away after some time.

“It’s been an incredibly long day…” Kiku sighed watching the sweet scene in front of him. “We all united this town and stood firm on what we believed in. And in the end, we all emerged victorious.”

The other boys nodded at his peaceful speech, each feeling a sense of pride and strength from their shared power to stop what appeared at first to be impossible.

“Festival starts soon, right?” Alfred asked.

“Yeah… but let’s just enjoy this peaceful moment a while longer Al…” Matthew whispered back.

But that peaceful moment would not last much longer.


	12. Part 3: Ch.4

Hetalia x Witch!Reader  
When They Cry  
Part 3- Reader Arc  
Ch.4 - An Underlying Plot

 

AN- Sorry for the shorter chapter than usual, next one will be much longer I promise! Now it’s time for some answers to these murders to be answered. Are you all ready?

 

The night of the festival seemed to be going off as usual. You had just finished the traditional dance and were walking the stalls to where you had promised to meet your friends after you and the town elders had made sure everything was in order.

Taking a deep breath you allowed a small smile to grace your features as you thought about the recent events of this world and how for once… things had gone right.

Your whole town had come together yesterday and protested CPS and the police to help you and your friends get Lilli out of the hands of her father. Now she was safely with her grandparents, she would be staying with them now. Even though it broke your heart that she was no longer here for you to visit and spend time with… you were happy she was in a better situation.

Suddenly you remembered your other promise that you had made to Dr. Edelstein. In past worlds you would usually disappear at random situations, sometimes not helping your cases. But since your friends didn’t know exactly when you would be coming to find them, you could do this favor for Dr. Edelstein first and then meet up with them afterward. 

You turned to the direction the clinic was in and began to shift past people who were all around you. For a smaller teenage girl, pushing or rather attempting to push past the larger tourist men proved a bit hard, so you were pushed back more times then you had hoped for.

“Need some help?” A familiar cheery voice asked and you nodded.

“Berwald?” Tino asked and the stoic man nodded. All it took was Berwald walking forward to get everyone to clear a path for you and thee friendly Nordics to pass through.

“Enjoying the night?” You asked them.

“Yes it’s been quite good! We got some good pictures of you from your dance.” Tino complimented you.

“Oh well I’m glad I could help with it. What magazine did you say you worked for again?” 

Tino’s smile disappeared for a second and his usual talkative tone also going away.

“We freelance.” Lukas answered. “Who ever offers the best price is who we sell to.”

“Oh that must be an interesting line of work.” You commented and then noticed the fork in the road.

You motioned toward your path. “I’m heading this way.”

“We’re going the opposite way.” Emil responded.

“Have a safe night then. People tend to go missing if the wander off by themselves.”

“OR maybe in a group!” Matthias spooked you and picked you up and swung you around.

“Ahhhhh!” You called out and Matthias laughed. He had obviously been drinking and was at the mercy of alcohol right now it seemed.

He stopped when his tie was pulled, thus choking him. “Damn Dane…”

Matthias attempted to get air, but Lukas had a death grip on him. Finally he let Matthias go and the man collapsed besides you. He got up a second later, his wallet falling out of his pocket, him not noticing.

“Lukas? Why do you always hurt me?” He called, picking up the dropped equipment once again. “Do you hate me?”

“Believe me, I’ve tried getting rid of you numerous times.” Lukas commented.

You laughed and then noticed the wallet lying on the ground. You glanced up and saw that the group had started walking away. Wanting to give the Danish man his wallet back before they left you reached down to pick it up.

However before you could call out, the wallet fell open and your eyes got wide. It turns out the wallet was not a wallet at all… but rather an identification card for a government agent.

“Special Agent: Matthias Køhler

Department of Suspicious Events & Activities”

Eyeing the man again, you swallowed the nervous lump in your chest and put on your fake smile and voice once more.

“Matthias!” You called the the man turned to look at you. “You dropped your wallet!”

His eyes widened and he searched his pockets, finding your statement to be true. He came over quickly and took the ‘wallet’ back very fast.

“T-thanks. Did you look inside?”

“No. I wouldn’t invade your privacy. Besides with the way you asked it, you most likely have a bad driver’s license picture, right?”

Matthias covered up his nervousness and played along with the lie he did not know was a lie. 

“Haha yup! My hair was not as spiky that day, so it looks pretty bad! Thanks for letting me know! See you (Name)!”

You waved them off and then turned toward your own destination. 

‘Government agents? Why would five government agents be here… could it be they are the ones behind it… no. That does not make sense… the government does not have any stakes in this kind of thing. Well the current party in charge does not… but the opposition is another story….’

You stopped in front of the clinic before going in and shook your head. ‘Could they be here because some sort of opposition to the current government is behind these string of murders? Is Cardend part of a much bigger plot…?’

“Miss (Last Name)?” A familiar voice asked and you turned to see Dr. Edelstein and Nurse Héderváry coming from behind you. Knowing their actions in the past worlds, they had no doubt just returned from breaking into Elna’s home. Though… it was not like that mattered anyway.

At least not know, as it had already happened.

“Oh sorry. Guess I was zoning out a bit.” You laughed.

“Are you sure it’s not from the concussion?” The doctor asked and you nodded.

“Yeah, I’m just thinking about something one of the boys said to me earlier.”

“Oh? And how are your 12 suitors? Have you made any decision on which one you have the most fancy toward?” The nurse responded.

“W-wha? Su-suitors?! We’re all just friends and nothing more!” Your face heated up and Eliza laughed.

“Give it some time sweetheart. I’m sure you’ll choose one of them and carry their child~”

“Eliza!” Roderich called at his nurse and she walked away from you.

“I’ll let you handle things Roddy. I’ll wait for you in the meeting room.”

Dr. Edelstein sighed and turned to you, who was squirming from Eliza’s words.

“Forgive me for her behavior..”

“L-let’s just not talk about it!” You snapped a bit. “S-sorry doctor.”

Nodding Dr. Edelstein led you into the clinic and into a backroom. He got out the usual materials and you sat on the operating table and kicked your feet back and forth. He sterilized the needle and the line it would be connected to.

“Arm.” He demanded and you complied. He wiped your inner elbow down with a sterile wipe and then inserted the needle into your arm. The process of drawing your blood began soon afterward, like all the times before.

“I really have to thank you for helping with this research. Without you, we would have failed long ago.”

“It’s my pleasure doctor.”

“No really. The parasites that infect those who live here are no longer a threat thanks to all your help. Now that we have studied the blood of the Queen Carrier, we can fully see how the parasites can cause hysteria and panic thus resulting in violent actions.

It’s now that I’m proud to announce that as of earlier today… we have found a cure for the ‘Madness of Cardend’. I have the samples you asked for ready when we finish here.”

“Are you serious! That’s wonderful doctor!” You faked shock, as you had been told this multiple times. However if you could get your friends to inject this cure into themselves it would be much easier for you…

“All I have to do now is send off my report tonight and our operation will be done. Myself and this clinic can move back to the city and start research on another epidemic.”

The door opened and in walked Nurse Héderváry, carrying a briefcase. She smiled at you and placed it on your lap, careful of her superior cleaning up the medical equipment now that you were finished with your blood draw.

“12 serums and 12 needles ready for whoever you intend to use this on. Speaking of which… why would a girl your age ask for such things in the form of a deal for her silence on our true work here in Cardend?”

She smirked at you and you smirked back. “I have my secret~”

Eliza laughed. “Of course you do… Elna~”

“Wow, my only follower who believes that I am the cruel witch.”

Eliza smiled sweetly. “Of course I believe it. You have the mark and can be clairvoyant at times. I personally love the occult… and you my dear are the best of it.”

You nodded and took the container of the now fixed cure for the ‘Madness of Cardend’. If you could distribute this to whoever would start to lose it this week, they would be able to regain their sanity! This had never worked before… but maybe if the boy remembered past worlds… they would be more willing to take them now...

“Thank you doctor!” You spoke. “If you both will please excuse me now.” 

You bowed, your bells chiming slightly from the movement and then you hurried off. Your friends were most likely wondering where you had gone off too. If this really was the last festival, you should enjoy it to the fullest potential.

The door closed behind you and Roderich smiled. “We’ve finally done it Eliza. We found the cure to the parasite that’s been causing the people of this town to go insane and murder for no reason for centuries.”

“Yes, we’ve really done it, haven’t we?” Eliza spoke and placed a cup of coffee in front of Roderich.

“Thank you. Just what I needed on a night like tonight. And what a wonderful night it is.” He mumbled and took a long sip of Eliza’s coffee. “ Wonderful as always Eliza.”

Eliza smiled sweetly and came towards the Austrian. “I hope that coffee is not the only wonderful thing I do for you~”

Roderich choked on the drink and Eliza giggled. “What do you not like it when I do those things for you?”

Roderich was about to respond when suddenly his vision began to blur and he collapsed onto the floor. “T-t-the h-h-hell?”

“Roddy.” Eliza bent down and picked up his face. “I need you to tell me the truth on something.”

She smiled vividly and leaned towards his ear. “Do you really love me?”

“E-Eliza… wha-what’s happ-happening?”

“Because for a while I thought I love you… but it turns out you are only capable of loving your work. And your work will destroy my true goal as well… therefore I’ve decided you are no longer needed for my plans.”

“What did you do to me?” Roderich coughed and Eliza smiled again, dropping his face and walking towards the door.

“I poisoned you silly… a bit of extra Magnesium is the best way fro a nurse to kill someone… though I’m not really a nurse now am I?”

She opened the door and a group of men in military uniforms marched in. They saluted Eliza as the walked by and formed a group around Roderich. 

“What are your order Major Héderváry?” The leader of the group asked, a rough looking Turkish man.

“Hmmm?” Eliza pondered. “Since our job is to make this town the way to let that opposition group take power at the next election I think we should incite some fear into this town.”

“We’ve done that very year major. What’s so different about this one?”

“Simple Sadiq. We’ll kill Roddy here and then burn him at the stake. We’ll claim it was my body found and thus make him go missing. Elna’s curse usually only affects those who have done something wrong… however if myself and Roddy are taken, two people with spotless records… then this town will be crazy and will assume that Elna is now taking anyone she sees fit.”

“We shall carry out your orders major. Anything else we should do?” Sadiq asked and Eliza nodded.

“There are 5 government agents roaming around tonight looking to find some sort of evidence that we are up to some ‘bad’ things. Find them and kill them as well, I don’t want any more interference.”

“You heard the major men! Carry out the order as soon as possible! Leave no one alive!” Sadiq cried and his men carried a nearly unconscious Roderich out of the room.

Eliza smiled and sat down on the desk in the operating room. She pulled out a file and went to the last page.

“Only one person left…”

 

“Persons to be Eliminated:

(Mother’s Name) - X  
(Father’s Name) - X  
Tino Väinämöinen - X  
Berwald Oxenstierna - X  
Matthias Køhler - X  
Lukas Bondevik - X  
Emil Steilsson - X  
Roderich Edelstein- X  
(Full Name) - ”


	13. Part 3: Ch.5

Hetalia x Witch!Reader  
When They Cry  
Part 3- Reader Arc  
Ch.5 - Goodbye

 

One Week Later~

The cicadas were quiet for once. Even as you opened the window in your small home, the only sound you could hear was the gentle rustle of the leaves from the light breeze. Summer seemed to have come in full swing and would be making many happy days for those who had the joy to be in it’s wake this year.

You sadly would not be experiencing this… for tonight was the night. Today was the day it always happened- the day you were killed.. But this time, none of your friends had gone crazy or lost it. None of them had been the carrier of doubt, paranoia or any terrible mental problem. And this reset was also the only one that had ever had all 12 of them back in your small town once again. So maybe this time would be different? Maybe you would survive, maybe they would survive… maybe everyone would survive?

But you knew better, you knew that this fate was much harder to beat. Yet… why did you feel so invigorated? Why did you feel like challenging your fate and attempting to fight against it. You never wanted to die in the first place, but this time, you would actually make sure it would not happen.

Even if you knew deep down.. That it was impossible. Only you could remember the past worlds, the past mistakes. But even so, you would not let that get you down, not tonight! Because tonight, you would make things right. Tonight you would say goodbye to them properly and not leave any word unsaid. Especially in this world, the miracle world where everyone had kept their love and sanity. You knew that a world like this would never occur again, so you had to make sure you acted accordingly. After all… there was a chance this was the last world...

Grabbing your cell phone, you opened up the contacts, trying to decide who to call first: you wanted to keep the more emotional goodbyes at the end, but you knew each and everyone of them would be emotional. This would be like ‘your letter’ you supposed.

A knocking from the front door alerted you to the presence of someone who had arrived. Cursing inwardly from your procrastination, you walked toward whatever fate or person who would be doing you in tonight. Looks like you would not be telling them how you truly grateful you were to the twelve of them after all. Maybe in the next world… if there was one…

Taking a deep breath you opened the door your eyes downcast and blank. However, what happened next truly did surprise you.

“SUP DUDE!” Alfred’s cheery and loud voice greeted you and you looked up slowly.

Alfred, along with your eleven other males friends stood in front of you, each holding either a beverage or a food item and smiling or blushing from randomly showing up at your home at such a late hour.

“What are you all doing here?” You asked, a bit shocked at their sudden arrival.

“We noticed you have not been yourself lately, so we thought we could try to cheer you up a bit!” Feli smiled and skipped into you house. The other followed suit, not waiting for you to invite them in or even greet them.

‘At least I can say goodbye now.’

“It’s good to see you guys. Sorry I have not been around this week… I’ve been thinking over some things.” You crossed your arms feeling a bit awkward.

“About what” Kiku asked.

“It’s nothing.. I’m just glad you guys chowed up tonight…”

“Are you feeling okay?” Ludwig asked, immediately feeling like he needed to make sure you were not feeling ill.

“It’s not that… I just have this feeling like this will be the last time I see any of you for a while…” You sighed and tossed your head back. 

“What the hell does that mean?” Lovino eyed you, but you shook your head.

“N-nothing. Let’s just have some fun tonight, okay? I need to take my mind off whatever has been bothering me.”

They nodded and the night’s gathering began. And though you laughed, joked and watched at the boy’s antics, you could not help but get a bit sad at the way this evening would end. Though… this world had definitely been the best one you had entered into.

 

Later~

 

“Bye guys!” You called once they had started walking away from your home and into the night away from your home.

Feliciano had been walking next to Ludwig and Kiku when he suddenly stopped and turned his face to look out into the woods. Seeing that he had stopped so suddenly to look at nothing, Ludwig & Kiku exchanged glances with each other.

“Everything okay Feli-kun?” Kiku asked.

Feli snapped back to reality and nodded. “S-si… I just thought I saw something is all.”

“Well let’s not dwell on it. It’s late and we should be getting home.” Ludwig ordered and the two next to him nodded and followed suit.

However hiding behind the bushes, making sure the leaving group had not spotted them, the armed forces that had once been used to protect you were preparing to do the opposite of it.

“Squad one reporting on site. Civilians have left the area, we are ready to start the operation on your order, major.”

Eliza smirked from the other side of the line, in an unmarked van on the other side of the woods. “Begin in 2 hours… and let this witch hunt finally come to an end.”

Sometime Later~

 

You couldn’t sleep. Hell how could you? But you were patiently waiting… even if you were destined to fall tonight, you refused to make it easy on those who would be doing it.

And maybe tonight… if you were lucky you would find out exactly who it was and why they were doing this… so hell bent on it!

Either way, you had made amends and if this truly was the last world, then you would be fine with it. Happy days could not exist in Cardend… but an accepted end could.

The sounds of your front door being banged against and forced open, confirmed what you already knew would be happening. Getting up and pushing the dresser in front of your room’s door. 

“Catch me if you can.” You spoke and jolted towards the window when the footsteps started coming up the stairs.

Moving outside the already opened window, you balanced yourself on the roof and wandered down towards the ground, using the nearby trees and vines as things to support you.

It was hard trying to be quite, but if you could make it to the other side of town, maybe towards the Vargas or Kirkland homes… then maybe you could find sanctuary there. But that was getting ahead of yourself, first you had to lose those who had gotten into your room and now we're calling after you.

“Keep running… don’t stop!” You attempted to persuade yourself, but felt your ankle begin to hurt once again. Finally your legs gave out and you tumbled onto the ground.

“Damn it!” You cursed. “Why did this world start me out with such a bad card? Was this meant to happen? Would I have been able to get away from these ends if I tad not fallen on the reemergence into this world!”

You hit your hand repeated on the dirt, trying to figure things out. You could see the flashlights of the men coming towards you and you let out a silent whimper. Not again… and just when things had started looking hopeful again.

“I- I don’t want to die… not again. Oh God please… don’t let this one end like the others… all I wanted… all I ever wanted was to live out my days after June… I just wanted to enjoy summer with them all…”

“We found her! Looks like her ankle got the better of her! Call off the search pa-” One had started to call when suddenly he was cut off and fell in front of you passed out.

You blinked your beginning tears away and attempted to focus on what and just happened or more to the point who had just saved you exactly.

“You alright dude? Can you stand?”

“A-alfred?” You choked on the air.

“Hey! I’m here too!” A light flashed on you and Gilbert’s smiling face was illuminated. Alfred stood besides him, holding an all too familiar baseball bat.

“Bloody hell Alfred… did you kill the guy?” Arthur asked, looking over the body of the armed man.

“Ludwig said to hit him, so that’s what I did!” Alfred refuted. “But is he dead?”

“No. Just unconscious.” Kiku said after checking the man’s pulse.

“Oh thank God!” Alfred breathed in relief, the color returning to his face.

“What are you all doing here?” You asked, now seeing that everyone had suddenly reappeared.

“My idiot brother thought that something was up, so he got all of us to hide out in these damn woods for 2 hours. And for once in his life… he was right.” Lovino huffed.

“Yeah! I’m pretty smart when it counts!” Feli smiled.

“Who are these people? Why are they after you?” Ludwig spoke.

“I don’t know and explaining why they are after me might take too long.”

“Then let’s get moving! Can you walk?” Antonio asked.

You shook your head and then felt yourself being picked up. You blinked and noticed Ivan shifting you toward his back. 

“I shall carry the sunflower to safety then, da?”

“As long as she’ll be safe with you, aru.” Yao agreed.

“We should get moving… I hear the other kidnappers coming now.” Francis called out from his lookout position.

“L-lights off guys and let’s b-be as quiet as possible.” Matthew whispered and the other followed suit.

The twelves boys, with Ivan carrying you, ran through the woods as quickly as possible. The ones holding weapons would take out any soldiers who came towards you with ease. It almost looked as if things would be working out soon, just a little further and the secret entrance to the underground holding cells would be reachable.

“Just a little further, the entrance is across the way.” Arthur spoke.

“Are those headlights?” Francis asked and everyone glanced up and saw that a van had just pulled into the clearing.

The sides rolled open and more soldiers came out, shuffling through and into the woods. Then all your eyes met teh figure of someone who you had all assumed perished in a burning one week ago.

“I-is that Eliza?” Gilbert whispered.

“I-isn’t she dead?” Alfred’s voice asked a bit shakily.

“A GHO-” Ludwig clamped his hand over Feliciano’s mouth before he could get them noticed.

“No… she must have faked her death. How else could she be here.” You concluded.

“And she’s wearing a military outfit.” Ludwig noticed, pointing it out to everyone. “Therefore, I think we found the leader.”

“What do we do now?” Matthew spoke. “She’s ordering them to head in the direction we are going.”

“I vote we try and steal the van.” Alfred spoke.

“Can one of us drive a van though?” Arthur spoke harshly back.

“Antonio can. You used to steal them back in the day, right tomato bastard?” Lovino spoke in sincerity, though his words didn’t show it.

“Si… awe the life of a street thug.” Antonio chuckled to himself.

“Let’s go then. The longer we stay here then the more likely they are to find us, aru!” Yao spoke and everyone nodded.

You and the boys waited another moment and once it was just Eliza standing next to the van, Alfred charged out.

He held the bat up high, ready to strike Eliza when she got near… however what Alfred didn’t know or any of you was that Eliza had noticed you awhile ago.

“How foolish…” She mumbled and clicked the trigger.

The next thing all of you heard was the sound of a single shot being fired, then the sounds of a baseball bat hitting the ground. Your eyes widened as Alfred fell backwards, hitting the ground with a thud. Looking over your body, you saw a single bleeding wound in his chest.

“Alfred…” You spoke, unable to really process what had just happened or what you were feeling.

“Alfred!” Matthew yelled and got down on his knees next to his brother.

“You can’t die now you idiot!” Arthur spoke, following Matthew suit and sitting next to Alfred.

“S-sorry guys… looks like I’m down for the count.” He choke back, then turned his head to the side coughing up blood as he did so. “Everyone… hurry up and run.”

“No! We won’t just leave you!” Francis cried.

“This can’t be happening…” Yao mumbled, dropping his ‘arus’ entirely.

“You can’t die like thiss loud one!” Ivan spoke, bending down and placing you on the ground next to the other Allies.

Alfred looked at you and smiled a bit. He reached forward and grabbed your clasped hand. You looked at him with tears in your eyes and nodded at him as he attempted to make words, but was struggling.

“W-what?” You managed to say.

“Everyone…” Matthew suddenly spoke up. “We have to go now!” 

His loud voice startled a few of you, and he continued.

“We need to focus on surviving right now! If we don’t….” He glanced towards towards his brother. Alfred gave him a reassuring nod, smiling through it.

“Let’s go everyone… Alfred would not want us to end up the same way…” Arthur helped Matthew finish. “Everyone, run!”

Alfred nodded and watched as his friends got up, getting ready to leave him behind. He was happy that they had gotten what he wanted to say to them, but scared that he would be perishing alone.

As he watched his dear friends retreating figures, he smiled one last time before closing his eyes. ‘Please.. Survive everyone…’ He thought. His breathing stopped a short while after.

“Well?” Eliza hummed. “Go find them. And don’t be afraid to kill those boys, but make sure to leave the girl alive.”

The armed med nodded and chased after your group, further into the woods and away from where things had suddenly started to go wrong.

“They’re increasing their numbers! We have to hurr-” Ludwig yelled only to nearly run into Gilbert when he suddenly stopped.

“Bruder?” Ludwig spoke, nervous as to why his brother had stopped.

“I’ll distract them…” He spoke. “While I’m leading them the wrong way, you all get away.”

“Bruder!” Ludwig yelled.

“We have no time for discussion West… right now you need to protect the frau…” He sighed and touched his hands, so cold and so pale.

“I shall distract them as well.” Ivan stated, holding Ludwig still so you could be placed on his back next.

“I want to help too.” Matthew sighed.

“You sure Matthew?” Gilbert eyed him.

“Alfred would have done the same…”

“You all take the sunflower and run. DOn’t stop until you reach safety.” Ivan ordered and everyone nodded.

“W-wait!” You called, trying to get off of Ludwig’s back but his grip on you was much too strong. “Gilbert! Ivan! Matthew!”

You watched as they each smiled sadly and waved at you until they were out of site.

You all ran for a bit longer, until Feliciano collapsed.

“We’ll rest just for a bit?” Ludwig tried to catch his breath. “Okay?”

“Y-eah..” Feli answered back.

You noticed Arthur, Francis and Yao leaning awfully dependently on a tree next to you and Ludwig.

“Those idiots…” Arthur snapped. “What the hell were they thinking?”

“None of us should have to play hero…” Francis sighed, running a hand through his locks.

The sounds of bushes moving alerted you all that you were no longer alone and all your heads shot up to look at who exactly was now there.

“Bruder!” Ludwig yelled, seeing the site of his brother leaning against a tree in front of them.

“Are you okay Gilbert-sa-” Kiku tried to say before Gilbert’s body was suddenly pushed away and fell down in front of you all.

“The boy did always get on my nerves… I hope I gave him a good time before I killed him though…” Eliza said and came forward from where she was hiding.

You glanced down and saw several stab marks on Gilbert's back side: running from his legs to his silver hair.

“Gil-bert?” You heard Lovino mumble.

Eliza laughed. “So sorry, but he’s long dead now. Just like the rest of you will be now.” Then from out behind her came 4 more armed men.

“Antonio.” Ludwig spoke to the grass eyed teen.

“I know.” He said, grabbing you from Ludwig and putting you on his back.

“Feliciano! Lovino! Run!” Antonio yelled, grabbing both Italians by their hands and making them run with him, away from Eliza and her men.

“My my? 5 against 5?” Eliza laughed, telling her men to follow Antonio. “Like I need balanced odds to due away with some pesky teens.”

“You’ve been the one behind all the murder from the past 5 years have you not?” Arthur demanded, holding his axe toward his side. “Are you trying to become Elna’s follower?”

“Ha ha. Not a mere follower, but Elna herself. I’ll deliver the second coming of her curse onto this town by my own hands and become Elna!” Eliza lifted her head up and gave off a wicked smile. “And when I do I’ll become more than a mere human and instead will become the cruelest witch of them all myself! No more Elna after I’m finished. It’ll be Eliza the cruel witch! HA!”

Arthur chuckled. “No matter what you do, you won’t become a witch, or even a God. Do you know why?”

Eliza glared at Arthur. “I can and I will.”

“It’s impossible. And do you know why?” Arthur raised his hands up. “Because Elna already exists and when she sees what you’re attempting to do… she’ll end your pathetic life herself!”

The sound of five gunshots, stopped Antonio right in his tracks and he turned to listen. He was about to keep running again when Feliciano collapsed next to him and refused to get back up again.

“Ludwig… Arthur… Kiku… Francis… Yao.” You cried and pulled your face onto Antonio’s jacket, staining it with your tears.

“I-I can’t take it anymore!” Feliciano cried. “T-this is too much!”

He began to curl up into a ball and cry, no longer wanting to participate in this game of life and death. “Just kill me already…hurry up and kill me!” 

At Feli’s words, Lovino growled and pulled away from Antonio and coming towards his broken brother.

“Feliciano Veneziano Vargas!” Lovino picked him out and gave his brother a good slap across the face.

Feli blinked a few times, being broken out of whatever despair he was just in and looked at his older brother who was still holding him up.

“Don’t! Don’t you ever say that! Not when our friends have just sacrificed themselves for us! Not when… not when I am finally learning how enjoyable life can be and how it’s not something myself you or anyone should throw away!”

“F-fratello…”

“Even if it’s for only one more minute, we have to survive! We have to live on! I’ll be by your side the entire time. We have to live for Sebastian! He wouldn’t want us to give up our lives so easily!”

“Seb…” Feliciano mumbled and Lovino nodded at him.

The sounds of bushes moving however alerted everyone that the four men sent after you had found you. The four of you were caught.

With the bodies of your friends behind you, the men shoved you all onto the ground in front of a van, the headlights blasting away the dark forest. Yourself, Lovino, Feliciano & Antonio were bound at the hands and feet, making escape an impossible dream.

“Now now…” Eliza came forward, pulling out the pistol she had shot Alfred with a little while ago. “Who should I kill first?”

“Don’t kill Lovino or Feliciano! Leave (Name) alone as well!” Antonio shouted, catching Elizaveta attention. “I beg of you! If you want to kill me then go ahead! But please spare them!”

“Ah ha ha ha.” Eliza laughed angelically, cocking her handgun. “I’ll consider it.”

A flash of light went off and Antonio suddenly went quiet. Lovino’s eyes widened as blood was splashed across his face. Feliciano felt out a shrill cry, but was silenced a second later as Eliza knelt down in front of him.

Lovino watched as Antonio’s body drained itself of blood, and then as Eliza pressed the gun against his younger brother’s skull. He was powerless and could not find any words to even say or how to say them.

“He did beg to be killed, oh well. Now now Feliciano… what do you think I should do?” Eliza asked as Feli trembled under her sinister gaze.

“Shall we have a little quiz?” She asked. “ Tomatoes or potatoes: which one is red.”

“T-tomatoes…” Feliciano answered.

Eliza smiled and pointed the gun toward Lovino. “Correct” she spoke and fired a shot at the older Italian, killing him.

She then turned to Feliciano and without even batting an eye shot him as well. When she did, a little bit of blood splattered on her smiling face.

“And then there was one…” Eliza smirked and wiped the blood from her face.

You managed to lift your head, ignoring your bound and tied arms and legs. You glared at the woman who you had trusted throughout this entire journey. It turned out that she was the one responsible for all of this… the one person who was supposed to be stopping the madness of the demons had been the one fueling it.

“You’re going to kill me, aren’t you?” You stop, no longer feeling the need to hide your true voice.

“Yes.” Eliza looked back and gave you a frown. “I am going to kill you.

The death of the queen carrier is vital to this operation. Without your death the parasitic virus that has affected this town will not become active until you die. And when you do, everyone who lives here will become a vicious killer bent on killing those around them before they kill them.

And then miles away from here, the government will use this town as an example of why more armed forces should be presenta and more of your rights taken away. It’s a political game that I’m more then willing to lay as long as my research is proven true here.”

She motioned towards one of her armed men and he came forward, tilting a bottle upside-down and onto a cloth. Chloroform no doubt, meant to knock you out.

“No.” You stated.

Eliza rose an eyebrow at this. “What? Do you not want to be put to a painless death?”

“For 1000 years I’ve been put through ‘painless’ deaths by you and your men. So this time, I want to remember the face of the woman who did this to me. I refuse to be asleep for my death this time.”

Eliza smirked and agreed to your request. “I suppose you do have a right to a last request. So I shall grant this one to you. Though… I don’t exactly know why you think I’ve killed you before. Perhaps you are making excuses to delay what’s to come.”

She turned her back to you and waved for her men to come and place you into the back of the van, while the others disposed of the bodies that had been laying around you.

You rode on the van in silence, now gagged to keep you from making any noise. The lights of the passing houses and shops told you that you and your friends had made it to the other side of town through the woods until you got caught. 

And since you were heading back to where you lived, it meant only one thing: you would be killed in front of the church. Just like every other time, but also differently.

The clock read 3:27 am, a good 2 hours past when you were usually killed. You had survived 2 hours longer than usual… it was a difference even if a small one. And it meant that these world could be changed and altered.

The van stopped and you felt yourself being carried up the stairs to the door and placed in front of it, being the usual statue. You breathed in a long and hard breath… this was going to hurt like hell. You were about to have your stomach cut open while you were alive after all. You would most likely still be alive while your intestines were removed as well…

But you needed to remember Eliza’s face… remember she was the one behind this. If you didn’t all your hard work, all your friend’s hard work would be for nothing.

...you’re friends…

Might as well do it now. Your powers had not been able to affect the material world for almost 300 years… but since they no longer existed in the material world you should be able to use the spell.

“Allow us to talk once more…” You thought as you recited the spell in your head.

When you blinked your eyes one second you were alone, waiting for Eliza to come and finish you off. But when you opened your eyes again, the transparent figures of your friends were around you.

They appeared a bit confused as to why they were suddenly back, after being killed just a little while ago.

“(Name)!” They all shouted when they noticed you below them, tied and ready to be sacrificed.

‘Hello everyone.’ Your voice echoed in their heads.

“You’re voice is in my head.” Gilbert spoke, a bit confused.

‘I’m afraid it’s because I currently can’t talk right now…’

“What happened?” Ludwig asked.

‘What I was afraid of… you all got dragged into my mess and were killed as a result.’

“How are we even here right now.. If we died…” Lovino asked quietly.

‘I’ve told you before… but I am Elna… not just some rebirth… but the original one.’

“You can’t be serious!” Antonio called out.

‘How else would we be talking if I did not have some sort of magic?’

“You’ve been through a lot then…” Kiku realized.

‘I’ve put you all through a lot as well..’

“We’re your friends, da? So your pain is ours.” Ivan said in a serious tone.

“Yeah dude! Trust us more next time!” Alfred agreed.

“Plus it seems liek this world was not kind to you in the first place.” Yao motioned to your hurt ankle.

‘But this world gave me all 12 of you… it was a fair dealing with fate.’

“It’s a shame… a little more and we would have beaten fate.” Arthur spoke.

‘Everyone put their hearts in to save me, but I was much too lost to put my own faith into you all. It was my fault that this happened.’

“So next time, if we all believe we can do it.. That must be enough….” Matthew said and everyone nodded.

“I’m sorry (Name)...” Feliciano cried a bit. “We couldn’t save you…”

‘No. It’s okay. I appreciate you all doing what you did. If there’s another world… I’ll be sure to be more thankful and faithful to you all.’

The sounds of someone walking towards you broke the spell away, leaving you all alone once again. Eliza came towards you, knife in hand and looked over your form.

Without saying a word she leaned down and left the knife slightly above your stomach area. She smiled excitedly and cut into you stomach in the next second, sending blood to be splattered against the walls around you.

You were dead, and another world came to an end.


	14. Part 4: Ch.1

Hetalia x Witch!Reader  
When They Cry  
Part 4- Truth Arc  
Ch.1- Elna

 

I am a witch. 

I know I’ve been known to mess around or joke with people about that fact… but it’s the truth. I might be known as (Name) in my current body, but my soul is a different matter…

I’m over 500 years old technically: 300 years of death, 25 years of the first life, 16 years repeated so many times. More recently though, 2 weeks repeated more times then I can count. 

Each world I enter seems to always be a dead end, a failure, a horrible and gruesome death always awaiting me, either by the hands of Eliza and her army, or by one of my dear friends who lost themselves somewhere along this terrible and never ending 2 weeks.

It wasn’t always like this though, there at one point was a happy ending in my sights… but for a witch… things never exactly end up that way it seems. Our existence comes into being too soon and we leave it much sooner.

Perhaps I should explain, or recount my own memories up to this world… yes that might be helpful…

 

310 years ago~

 

I was a witch born from this very land, a nameless land as humans had yet to come and settle the area. As the witch who maintained and cared for it, I also knew all the secrets of this place and as a result, I hoped that humans would still refrain from settling this place. 

And for the first 15 years of my existence, things seemed to do exactly that, at least until two men thrown out from their own families had arrived.

“I’m telling you! This place would be perfect! Lot’s of land, water, animals! You could start your church, and I could finally find something for me to do! We’ll get all sorts of people to come and settle this place, we’ll get married, have kids and be known for centuries for founding this place! Just think of it Stefano!”

“You’re much too excited again… think about this rationally, we don’t know this place, nor where exactly on the continent we are. And we’re only looking for a place to go to because you were caught dealing with black magic in the first place. Be lucky my family rescued your ass before you were stoned to death.”

The grumpier Italian man paused and watched as the British man looked at him and apologized for dragging his friend into his mess… again. It had always been this way for Stefano Vargas and William Kirkland since they were children: William would get into some kind of trouble and Stefano would come to his defense. The two were friendly to each other and appreciated their friendship, but that’s all it was: a friendship made because they both had no other person to involve or rely on aside from each other.

“And besides… who would want to marry you and those caterpillars you call eyebrows anyway… I’d pray they aren't hereditary…” Stefano smugly laughed and watched as William hit him on his arm a few times.

“Would ya shut it?” The northern european man called and attempted to look at his eyebrows. “They’re not that bad… are they?”

Stefano rolled his eyes and continued walking along the overgrown woodland. “Be careful where you're stepping… this place does not look very sta-”

The sounds of rolling dirts and rocks, as well as a manly scream and curse caused the Italian to sigh before looking behind him and to see that his more rebellious partner had done exactly what he was attempting to warn him not to do.

“Idiota…” 

A few feet below him and now on the ground covered in dirt and small pebbles, an auburn haired man rubbed his head and muttered out a few groans. He was definitely going to feel that in the morning…

As he peaked out an emerald gaze, his blurry vision attempted to focus on a figure that was now standing in front of him. His eyes studied the smaller framed figure and he soon realized that this was not his companion, but instead a girl who he had never seen before.

“Are you okay traveler?” Her voice asked, smooth and relaxed like the river behind them both. “Do you need medical attention?”

The man shook his head, blushing slightly from the rather embarrassing situation he had found himself in. Not only had he fallen down like a complete and total idiot, but it was in front of a girl… and out here in the wilderness girls were a rarity like tea and chocolate.

“Y-yeah… just a couple scratches.” He attempted to play it cool, only to wince when he tried to move his shoulder. He could feel the tightening of the joints and the intense pain shoot through him. Yes, something was definitely bruised… if not broken.

“I doubt that face your making is because of a few scratches.” She pushed her face forward, allowing the man to take a closer look at the girl in front of him. She had long (hair color) hair tied in a set of braids and if undone would most likely reach downwards to her rear and below. Her skin was fair and (skin tone), reflecting how she must be living in these parts, as well as her simple white dress with small flower patterns and bells around it. Her (eye color) eyes looked at him in a stern yet concerned way. Though, the strangest part of this girl was her pair of golden ram like horns, each sitting on one side of her hair like they belonged there and it was normal for girls to have them atop their heads.

Seeing as he was a bit too confused or frightened to say anything else, the woman simply sighed before pulling him up gently and moving him towards the river a few feet away quickly.

She sat him down on a rock near the water's edge and pulled at his shirt, asking him to remove it. William glanced up at her, eyes wildly glancing everywhere but at her, after all she was being very direct with him and so suddenly.

“L-listen! I’m not into this kinda thing miss succubus!” He ranted out and her face dropped to give him a face letting him know she thought he was an idiot.

“Humans…” She sighed and pinched her temple before speaking again. “I’m not trying to seduce you. Actually if you decide to cooperate, I’d like you to remove your shirt so I can heal your damaged shoulder, unless you want it to stay broken. Plus I’d rather not get your shirt wet either…”

William nodded and did as she asked, and now felt rather silly for assuming what he had. As he thought, he noticed a ball of water rise up from the river and float towards his shoulder, slowly encasing his injury before it illuminated gold, the same shape as the girl’s horns. As time the spell was performed, he felt the pain remove from his shoulder and in less than a minute the spell faded and he looked at her mouth agape at her actions.

“Amazing!” He clasped her hands with his and gave her an intense and admirable gaze. “You must be a witch! I’ve heard stories of your kind, but I never thought I’d meet one! You must tell me your name and allow me to properly thank you!”

“E-Elna…” You breathed and blushed, never having been this close to a human before, let alone one who didn’t seem to mind that she was a witch.

“William! William Kirkland, extraordinary gentleman, rebel, and whiskey marker! Nice to meet you Elna!”

“I see you’re causing trouble wherever you go…” Stefano reappeared and blinked a few times noticing the strange girl next to him. His eyes widened realizing that a witch had made contact with his small party, and being the religious man he was, he could not allow it.

“Veil creature of Hell, have you placed some sort of spell on my ally to cause him to fall for you?” Stefano breathed and inched closer towards the two of you. His hand reached into his pocket, grabbing a cross to exorcise you with once he was close enough to place it against your dark heart.

“Stefano! It’s okay, she healed my arm! She’s no threat to us!” Willian attempted to speak, but tossed his friend aside and strode up next to you and grabbed your wrist harshly, his other hand thrusting a silver cross onto your chest.

But nothing happened, and the Italian man attempted to rid you of your evil existence a few more times, but ended up smacking your breasts a few times with the cross instead.

“The hell isn’t this thing working?!” The Italian cried out and looked ready to start throwing weak punches, his odd curls bouncing as he swung his cross holding hand in you face, demanding an answer.

“Your religion can’t enlighten my soul because there’s nothing to enlighten… I’m a witch born from white magic… not black magic which your religion is strong against…” You sighed and removed your wrist from his grasp.

“O-oh…” Stefano mumbled and looked away.

“A good witch~” William chimed.

Yes, that was how you met the two soon to be great houses of Vargas and Kirkland. Each had been banished from their original village an ocean away from mistakes that their soon to be great great great great great grandchildren would suffer from as well: William had a love of the supernatural and a quick temper when he felt threatened. He was prideful and terrible in matters of love or family. Stefano was even more thickheaded (even air headed at some moments) and had an even worse temper. Though he was devotedly religious, he was a coward and tended to also be lazy. The two were seen as no good children and tossed away by their families and left to find a new home. 

Just where the three of you happened to cross paths. And as it turned out, the duo decided to build their new town, Cardend. The name was rather ridiculous.. But when they decided on the name, the two decided on combining the words cardinal and ending, as this place was the final and most important chance they had to survive and live. 

“I’ll ask once more… please settle somewhere else…” You had begged them one day. Ever since they announced to you that they would be staying here, you had been admitting that they move a few miles away in any direction. But being the stubborn men they were… they refused.

Eventually, time passed and it became nearly a decade since you three met. The little settlement of Cardend was no longer a small village but a growing town with new settlers from all over coming and taking up land every day.

You however, had begun to disappear more and more as more humans moved into the village. And when you did show yourself to the original humans of your land, your appearance looked more exhausted and degraded then the time before.

“Elna… what’s happening?” William and Stefano had found you one day in the forest. You barely had the energy to stand now and looked at them lazily and chuckled lightly.

“My warnings were not taken, so I’ve had to displaced more magical energy to keep it from spreading further… the last thing I wish for is any of you to face misfortune.”

“What are you talking about?” Stefano asked, feeling unsure on exactly what a witch had been doing.

“This town’s land is cursed… and if I don’t prevent the madness from taking initial infection, then one drought or plague will cause people here to go insane… I’ve been able to hold it off before since my magic comes directly from the land. However, since more buildings have gone up and more trees how gone down, my magic is wavering…”

“What do you mean… madness?” William asked, not wanting is inner fear to appear.

“There’s an ancient parasite back from a demonic clan that use to rule these lands. The Gods attempted to wipe them all out millions of years ago, however the parasite still exists and when a human who has been infected by the demonic disease becomes stressed or worried… it turns them into a demon.

I was created to watch over the pool and stop it from spreading. However… I’ve grown much weaker, and as a result… I’ve put you all in danger…”

“It’s not your fault…” William knelt down besides you and caressed your hair lightly and comfortingly. William was always kind, but he so rarely showed affection. You had guessed a long time ago that he had feelings for you… but a witch was incapable of love. You did not share human emotions because you did not possess a human body, even if you looked like you did.

“We were much too stubborn to listen and as a result we’ve committed sin against you it seems… as we’ve burdened you more then we should have.” Stefano came next, another man you were sure had fallen for you in the strange and complex human emotion called love. 

You needed to let them down easy, you needed to stop them from being this close to you, because in the end… it would only hurt more.

“We can’t see each other any more…” You breathed out, standing up on your own will, swaying a bit from the lightheadedness.

“What?!” They both spoke in desperation, but you had already disappeared.

“This is for the best… if I ever show myself to either of you again… it means we must end things permanently.”

And it remained that way for a few months… and then suddenly what you had warned about months prior had started to occur: People were disappearing and bodies were turning up, the crops were bad and the children were dying from illness after illness.

However… you knew how to end this suffering. So, you decided to make your final appearance in front of the two boys who had now grown into men. They were shocked at you sudden appearance in their small shared underground bunker, but relieved to see you alive and well.

“Elna!” Their shouts caught you eyes but you shook your head solemnly at their faces. “Please listen and do exactly as I ask of you both…”

That night fire danced around your legs, the heat rising every second to your flesh and you breathed out a small sigh and closed your eyes. You blocked out the cries of Stefano claiming that everything wrong had been because of you. You erased the thoughts of William tying to to this pole and setting the twigs on fire. You ignored all of it, because you knew that this was for the best.

You were to be framed a cruel and terrible witch… but at least they would all be safe from harm. It was then that it clicked in you a tiny bit and your tears poured from your eyes. Yes… that’s why your heart hurt that’s why you were crying.

You had felt love and as a result even though you were afraid and scared and devastated… you smiled at them and hoped to see them again in the next life.

It came sooner than you thought however. When you body was totally and completely burned, you reappeared as a simple spirit: no longer seen by human eyes unless they were young.

And so you wandered for years, keeping a close eye on things. You watched William and Stefano have families, grow old and eventually pass away, as you did with many members of their families. But you remained, still forever wandering and looking at the town.

With your name now as evil and cruel, your magic no longer came from the land, but rather the belief other held of you. And as long as people believed, you were able to hold back the demon parasite once again. Or at least until 16 years ago…

It had been any other day for the wandering spirit of a 300 year old witch. You had decided to stop by and see the newest addition to the Kirkland household, a small child named Arthur. The new generations of Kirkland’s had many children it appeared, as Arthur was child number 4…

You had been watching a couple of the older children play, when suddenly the head of the family ran in and announced that the (Last Name) family mother had suddenly gone into labor practically 2 months early. 

Your stomach dropped, knowing that the family dedicated solely to keeping your image in line was facing a crisis and decided to see if anything could be done to help or save the child who was being born.

But, when you had arrived it seemed like a rather dull atmosphere was present at the hospital. Apparently a child had been born a few moments ago and was pronounced dead. You phased through the doors hoping for it to just be a mistake, the next head of the (Last Name) family could not be dead. It would devastate the parents and the village as a whole!

But it was true, as a doctor was holding a silent newborn, attempting to still revive the child to the parent’s begging pleas. You floated near and sighed softly, and attempted to touch the child’s head, though you knew you would not.

Yet… you somehow managed too. Your eyes widened and you also suddenly started to realize that slowly you were feeling faint and vanishing. What was happening? 

“William… what did you do?” You gasped as a jolt of energy rushed through you and your body dissipated into light.

Soft a small whimpering of a newborn followed by the shrill shriek of one alerted the parents in the room that their child had miraculously come back to life. Though that was not originally it and it would not be till you were 10 years old that all your memories had come back to you.

Somehow, by some dimwitted actions and blessings by William and Stefano, you had been given a second chance at life by being born as the 7th generation of girls in (Last Name) family. Growing up, you held fragments of your past lives, thus making people think you were Elna’s reincarnation in a joking fashion.

But you were exactly that as you were Elna now in a human body and no magic abilities unless you were outside your body.

Ten was a special number as well it appeared, since when you started reliving the past, you had originally started coming back when you had regained all your memories and identity. 

Which at the time lead to some slip ups and mistakes on your part.

During one certain world, which would be the last world before time started skipping closer to the fateful two weeks, you had spoken a bit out of turn and as a result scared a close friend.

Vash, Lilli’s older half brother had been out wandering one night when you had snapped back into Elna mode as you called it. Since restarting this life, you tried to separate your new self from your old one: (Name) mode and Elna mode perspective.

(Name) was the sweet and kind schoolgirl who anyone could come to, while Elna would be the Elna that Cardend had made her out to be. Though you were technically one being, it would be better to separate yourself into two to hide your pain with Elna and allow (Name) to act like nothing was wrong.

However, every now and then Elna came back out. And the night Vash was skipping town to better prepare himself to protect Lilli from her abusive father was the night he witnessed it.

Vash was 7 years older than you, making him 17 at the time. You had ran into him wandering home late one night and asked to speak to him for a while, already knowing he would not been seen again afterwards. You never wanted to say it, but you were rather hostile toward him for practically abandoning Lilli when she needed him the most. But you had to remain quiet, you had to stay or at least look innocent.

“You’re leaving? What about Lilli?” You said and kicked your feet up and down, small puffs of dirt raising as you two sat on the park bench.

Vash ran a hand through his hair and shrugged. “I don’t know, it’ll be better this way.”

You gritted your teeth. “How do you know?”

“Because she’ll be safer here, and besides she doesn’t need me.”

You could feel you irritation rising as a result and you snapped. You started laughing like a maniac, your lower and smoother Elna voice seeping out and you stood up and looked at Vash your (eye color) looking bored at him.

“You’re rather stupid it appears, like most humans…”

“(N-name)?” Vash panicked a bit.

You shook your head. “Do I sound like some little girl?”

Vash shook his head and you gave him a sneer. “Does the tough boy have a guess who I am?”

“E-Elna…” He breathed and you nodded.

“Very good. Now listen to me closely, as I’m only going to say this once before returning (Name).” You stated sternly and Vash nodded.

“6 years from now I’ll be killed. The year following a series of graphic murders and disappearances will take place. Lilli has a high chance of being a victim the same year I’ll be killed. She will stay in that house when her father returns and will be beaten to death because she’ll believe you left because she was not strong enough. If you truly care about her… then you’ll come back in 5-6 years.”

Yes, sometimes Elna was in control, sometimes (Name) was. But in the big scheme of things… you were Elna-(Name) a combination of two lives somehow attempting to survive the endless worlds of Cardend and live through the summer...


	15. Part 4: Ch.2

Hetalia x Witch!Reader  
When They Cry  
Part 4- Truth Arc  
Ch.2- Eliza

 

20 years before the present~

 

“So we can account for only one survivor then…” The officer spoke and glanced to the small sleeping child in his partner’s arms.

“Yeah, poor little boy seems to have been the only one spared…” The younger officer mumbled and rubbed circles on the kid’s back, hoping to soothe away the nightmares of what had happened earlier in the night.

“Girl. The records show that the Hédervárys had only one child: a girl named Elizaveta.”

Both officers glanced down at the girl again, not realizing that they had been mistaken in her gender this entire time. Eliza blinked her eyes open and looked at the police officer holding her. She glanced around, looking for her parents wondering where they had gone and why she was suddenly in a police station.

“Where are my mom and dad?” She asked the officers and they set her down, motioning for her to do the same.

“We’re sorry to inform of hun… but your parents were killed last night. There have been a string of serial murders in these parts and last night your parents became the next set of victims…”

Eliza’s eye welded shut, but her tears poured out somehow. She shook her head back and forth trying to convince herself that these were lies and that she was having some kind of nightmare.

But it seemed like it never would….

 

12 years later~

 

Eliza had been moved from relative to relative afterward, none keeping her too long for obvious reasons. The girl, now at the age of 16, had started to become obsessed with the paranormal, the dark and the occult. 

Her parents murder along with the murders of 9 other couples around her area had been forever left open these last few years. No new evidence ever resurfaced, nor did anyone ever come out to confess for the crimes. Their murdered still wandered free and Eliza had taken it upon herself to find them and avenge her parents herself.

She pushed others away, causing them to no longer want to deal with her crazy delusions or her abnormal thoughts of such dark things. Soon enough, she ran out of relatives and was shipped off to a boarding school.

Even though she was alone and hopelessly unable to do anything, she pursued through her studies, the bullying and the disgusted looks when people found out she was an occult fanatic.

But… even through all her hard work… she never was able to find any new leads on her parents… at least until…

 

4 Years Later~

 

“Ms. Héderváry.” The nicely dressed man shook her hand and glanced behind her at the clock. “You’re punctual, that’s good. Please follow me, the boss if waiting to talk to you about your proposition.”

Eliza didn’t know how she got here, but somehow all her work had apparently been watched over by a group of individuals and as a result they wished to recruit her once she graduated high school.

They led the Hungarian woman into a windowless room and asked her to wait here while they retrieved their boss. Eliza paused and sat down in a chair by the only table in the room.

The door opened minutes later and another finely dressed man and another man around her own age walked in. The final man, an armed military guard stood by the door and watched over it.

The man about her age approached her and held out his hand, offering her to shake it. She accepted his cool hand and they smiled at each other.

“Roderich Edelstein.”

“Elizaveta Héderváry.”

“What brings you onto this project?” Roderich asked.

“I’m not even sure what this project is…” She mumbled and glanced at the man in front of her who chuckled. Roderich took this as a sign to sit down and listen as well, so he sat besides the attractive woman and listened to his superior.

“I’m sorry for keeping you in the dark so long Ms.Héderváry. But you see, we here had to make sure you checked out before briefing you on our little project that we’re hoping you will lead for us.”

“What makes you think I’ll be interested in it?” Eliza asked.

“Well, we believe that this case has a direct link to a certain set of random murders from around 12 years ago.”

Eliza’s eyes widened and her stance stiffened. “Are you implying that-”

“Yes.” The boss stated simply. “We believe that what we have uncovered will help directly in proving how your parents were killed. Now tell me, have either of you ever heard of a small town called Cardend about a day’s drive from here?”

Roderich coughed awkwardly and Eliza glanced at him. “Yes, I believe that that’s the town where 300 years ago a supposed witch cursed the people who live there. It’s quite famous for their tales of this witch.”

“Correct doctor. This curse seems to be a certain kind of gas that is released from the swamps nearby, and when the subjects who breath in the gas become too anxious or paranoid, they jump off the deep end. And as a result, they go berserk, murdering and ending the lives of those who they believed were threatening them. Does any of this sound familiar Ms.Héderváry?”

“My parents were murdered in a similar fashion…”

“And it turns out that 12 years ago, my group took in an individual who happened to be from that area, and left due to believing he was being haunted by the witch for abandoning the town. He claimed to have heard her whisper to murder couples with young children, claiming the witch wanted him to take revenge for the fact he could never foster a child or find a wife. He told us all this before clawing himself to death on his neck.”

“If this is true, why ask me here? Why not go to the government or authorities with this information?” Eliza spoke up, wanting to understand why exactly this group had not reported any of this to the authorities before.

“Simple, we don’t want to cause a panic, but rather keep these incidents contained. This is where you and Dr. Edelstein come in. Dr. Edelstein has agreed to do some research on those who come down with this ‘curse’. And from what we’ve seen from you Eliza, you are quite talented in many things, including psychological warfare and leadership. Therefore, what we ask of you is to play pretend, be a nurse see the town report on it.”

“You want me to be a spy?” Eliza spoke angered.

“Let me finish dear.” The boss smiled and cracked his knuckles. “Now, like I was saying, watch this town. And if you feel like things begin to go down hill and that the town poses a risk to humanity itself, you can make the decision to end it.”

“End it?”

“You’ll literally be the person who will be the deciding voice of erasing Cardend off the map. I trust you know how respectable this position we are offering you is, but now the question is… will you take it?”

Eliza paused, thinking things over. Be proved that she was right in thinking that some sort of madness and curse can cause people to lose themselves, or walk away from this shady deal and never be believed or respected.

The choice was obvious to her and she nodded. “I accept.”

 

Elna’s Curse- First Year

The clinic was built fairly quickly and soon the people of Carden were starting to come to like and enjoy their visits to the small clinic. 

Eliza had just finished closing the place for the day and was preparing herself for the her first Moonlight festival. The town had talked her into coming, claiming she would be missing out on a wonderful 300 year tradition if she didn’t.

“Heading out chief?” Sadiq spoke and Eliza nodded.

“I’ll radio if anything happens…” She spoke to her head military officer and he nodded.

Sadiq and his for-hire soldiers were picked up a few months ago and tasked with protecting Eliza, Roderich and the apparent reincarnation of Elna from harm. And so far they had done a very good job.

Eliza did enjoy herself that night and it was not until 3am that morning when she realized just how strong the apparent Elna’s curse was. Because when she got the call about the murder and disappearance of the industrial builders near by, she knew that she had to get down to the clinic immediately and take care and study their new subjects before it was too late.

And by the time she had… it was too late. She had walked in and Sadiq and his men carrying body bags out. Roderich had approached her afterward and told her what had happened.

“All of them clawed at their necks until they cut their jugulars. They claimed that Elna was forcing them to do it all and as a result she was whisking them away. I believe that we many be dealing with some kind of psychological parasite that makes those affected by it hallucinate and become paranoid.”

Eliza nodded. “It seems this town gets more interesting everyday… but now we need to worry about finding a live subject to study and test on.”

Elna’s Curse- Second Year

“I don’t care what you say!” Your father shouted. “I won’t allow my daughter to be some test subject for you any longer!”

He slammed his hand down on the coffee table, sending many drinks off and spilling their containments as a result. Roderich and Eliza both nodded and walked out of the (Last Name) residence.

Your parents were some of the few people who knew that Roderich was researching how to cure the madness and since you were directly related to Elna, who originally suppressed the madness, they had been taking samples of your blood and running tests on it for a possible cure.

But eventually, your father had had enough. So tonight he had cut off relations and refused for them to go near you again. 

“How dare he!” Eliza shouted once the duo reached the office again. Roderich sat in his office chair and sighed.

“It’s not like we can’t get him to change his mind about what he gets to decide for his child…”

“We can’t let him take away everything we have been working for! We’re so close!” Eliza waved and then an idea came to her.

“Roddy, do you remember what happened around this time last year?”

Roderich sat up and looked at her, not liking what he believed she was implying.

“The murder the construction worker and how his wife was cut into pieces and tossed into the river by their employees who thought they were going to fire them and blame them for the human rights violation? Yes, they all came down with the madness as a result.”

“And this village believes that if the witch is still angry then someone else will disappear and die, correct?”

“Y-yes…”

“Then how about we take a little advantage of this?”

“Eliza! We’re talking about murder here…the murder of (Name)’s parents!”

“I don’t need your approval Roddy... I’m just letting you know what’s going to happen tonight.”

Eliza took out her phone and dialed Sadiq’s number, waiting for the military hire to pick up. He did immediately and Eliza spoke to him, walking out of the small office and outside.

“Where will (name) be tonight?” The Turkish man thought. “I have intell she’ll be spending the night at either the Kirkland or Vargas manor. Why?”

“I have a job for you and your men.” Eliza gave them the orders.

The next morning Mr. (Last Name) was found by a local farmer having been drowned. And when she didn’t come up, Mrs. (Last Name) was declared missing. 

However, your mother was drugged and killed that night before she was burned in the mountains later.

 

Elna’s Curse- Third Year

“Please! I know we don’t have a lot of money… but my brother is in really bad shape!” The silver head of hair called out and got on his knees in front of Eliza.

“Gilbert. Stop this… what’s wrong?”

Gilbert got up and shook his head, grabbing the nurse’s hand and gripping it tightly. “Ludwig… he keeps talking about how he feels like someone is watching us and that we can’t trust mom anymore. He coughs a lot and can barely stand. I think he’s really sick.”

Eliza glanced at Roderich who was listening in on the conversation from his desk and he nodded at his nurse. She sighed and ran a hand through Gilbert’s silver hair.

“Okay… we’ll take a look at him.”

Gilbert looked up at her and he blushed. “You must be an angel~”

Eliza clicked her tongue at his petty flirting and rolled her eyes. “Where is he anyway?”

“He said he was going to find our mother…”

Roderich got up suddenly and dialed Sadiq. He had a feeling that Ludwig was already infected and if he believed their mother was not faithful, then he would get revenge for their father without fully knowing what exactly he was doing.

Sadiq and his men came in a few hours later that festival night. Ludwig was put under and was breathing heavily. Roderich looked at him and Sadiq sighed.

“We were too late… he pushed them both off a cliff and into some waters below. We thought it looked a bit too much like an accident for Eliza’s liking, so we stabbed the woman a few times and disposed of her lover’s body. What should we do about the boy?”

“It seems to me like we have our first live subject to study. Huh?” Eliza asked and took off her light jacket. “After all, this one has already started showing signs, so why not use him?”

But before anyone could say anything else, the doors to the closed clinic opened and a young girl dressed as a priestess walked in. She looked rather sad when she saw her tall friend on a stretcher and sick from the beginnings of the madness coming into his body.

“Is Luddy sick with what you’ve been using me to try and cure?” You asked simply and Roderich nodded.

“Then I give you my permission to use me more if you can make him better… and soon.”

Eliza bit her cheek as Roderich agreed. That night the first sample vaccine was made. It was enough to drive away stage 1 of the madness, but it was still a long way away from an all sure cure.

Eliza could not help but feel betrayed that once again, you and Roderich had gotten in the way of what she needed to do. She was sick of being pushed around...

Elna’s Curse- Fourth Year

“Seb!” Feliciano called to his younger brother and knocked on his door again.

“Coming~” He called back and opened the door. “What?”

“Your bodyguard is here, be nice to him while you go into town. There's a curse after all!” Feli teased and noticed how his brother stiffened.

“R-relax I was just teasing… now hurry about, Lovino gets grumpy when you keep him waiting too long!”

Sebastian Vargas nodded and saw the young body guard downstairs and they nodded to each other before they both hopped into his car together. The bodyguard for tonight was Alphonso Carriedo, who was a cousin of Antonio, a year younger who like Antonio had been saved by the Vargas family all those years ago from life on the streets.

“So why are you going to visit you oldest brother?” Alphonso tried to make conversation.

“So she won’t judge me… I need to escape…” He breathed and started scratching his neck.

“You okay? You have a fight with a girl friend of some sort?”

“No!” The boy cried and hit the side of the car and suddenly opened the car door causing the Portuguese man to hit the brakes. Sebastian climbed out in the downpour and Alphonso followed yelling after him to come back.

They were right next to a gather large ravine and one wrong slip could lead to either of their deaths.

A few minutes later, Roderich who had been driving back into Cardend from town had noticed an abandoned car’s headlights on and pulled over. Stepping out in his umbrella he noticed a figure standing near the cliffside and shaking his head back and forth rapidly.

“Sebastian is that you?” Roderich called to the youngest Vargas child and he turned around in relief when he saw the familiar doctor.

“Dr. Edelstein…” He spoke and collapsed on the ground onto his knees and hit the dirt over and over again. “...she was here and she killed him. It’s my punishment…”

Roderich rushed over and grabbed the boy, bringing him into his car and then rushing over to his own side and then started his car again, intending to bring him home from whatever had just happened.

“Sebastian talk to me, what just happened?”

“She was here! She saw that we we’re trying to leave so I jumped from the car. I tried to run from her, but she went for Alphonso instead… and she tripped him. He fell into the ravine and died. She’s going to kill me next for my sins!”

“Who’s after you?” Roderich suddenly turned toward his clinic, seeing how Sebastian was showing signs of the madness.

“Elna! She’s been following me! She knows I was going to run away tonight! She knows that I was going to be banished like my oldest brother, so I decided to disappear before they could make me. But she got mad and decided to chase me and try to kill me instead! Is this my punishment for betraying her?”

“There is no curse, Elna is not after you!” Roderich shouted. “We’re almost there hold on.”

“S-she put maggots underneath my skin! I-I NEED TO GET THEM OUT!” He suddenly panicked and started to scratch his neck, blood starting to our as a result.

“Don’t scratch! You have to resist it!” Roderich yelled and slammed on the breaks, jumping out and running inside the clinic to get more help.

He returned and watched as Sadiq placed a rag with chloroform over the Italian's mouth and nose. He passed out a few seconds later and was carried inside.

“Oh my…” Eliza spoke when Roderich came in and sat down at a bench.

“He was showing signs of stage 5 and started claiming that Elna put maggots under his skin… like the industrial workers did years ago before they killed themselves by digging at their throats…”

“Well look on the bright side Roddy, we finally have a live subject to look at now.” Eliza smiled and kissed the Austrian doctor’s hair gently and smiled that she finally had gotten something to go her way.

 

Present Day

Now that Elna’s reincarnation was dead, all that was left was for the town itself to start to go mad. 

Roderich was dead, she had made sure to due away with him once he did manage to find a workable cure for Elna’s curse. He was a sweet man, but he would ruin everything.

Eliza no longer wanted to be the victim of a crime who persevered and stopped the murderer. No, she was long since past that. Now she had something much bigger in mind.

Elna was no longer the cruelest witch in Cardend, and Eliza intended to make it known. Tonight, when the town’s people began to murder one another, she would make the call to drop poisonous gas on the town.

And thus as a result, Eliza would transcend from a simple human being to the new witch of this town. No longer would it be Elna’s curse, but instead Eliza’s curse.

She would become a Goddess and she would be bathing in power and wealth for stopping a deadly disease from taking over and spreading to other places.

“You sure seem full of yourself.” A familiar voice called out and Eliza turned and chuckled.

“So.. you really were the witch it appears? Do you have a parting message for me dear Elna-(Name).” Eliza coaxed when she saw your apparition in front of her.

Your eyes changed from (eye color) to a serpent like gold and you flashed her a death glare. Now free from your human vessel, you looked once again like your original form, but since you had already perished, you were powerless and unable to change the reality of this Cardend.

“I may have lost this Cardend, but I won’t lose the next one. My sense of fate no longer exists, and now that I know fate can be changed due to these events… I will continue fighting to break it and your will to kill myself and those I care about!”

Eliza started laughing, the sounds of what could be described as a lunatic emitting from the air and she stifled and caught her breath. She wiped away a few tears and glanced at you again.

“My my, looks like my illusion seems to think that she still has a chance of winning. How strange? Have I not already won?”

“You have won this Cardend and many others. But the next world I go to will be the last Cardend, therefore I will not lose the final battle to you.”

“Hm. Well if that’s true Elna, then I wish you luck. My power and will is strong, and a witch trapped inside the body of a measly human is no match for me.”

You smirked and let out a chuckle of your own this time. “You seem to assume I’m alone on this battle… how pitiful. I didn’t know you were so deluded that you stopped relying on others for assistance.”

Eliza came forward, crouching down to your barely smaller height and transparent body. “What makes you think you’ll even have allies?”

You let out a humorless laugh. “I don’t, nor do I know if I’ll be lucky enough to receive all 12 pieces I need to win this game. However, I’m willing to give something up to defeat you.”

“And what’s that?”

“My memory that you are the one who is behind all this. I’ll give up my most vital piece of information if it means I’ll have a completed chess board. Myself, my 12 knights and along with a few side players, against you and your army.”

“My my, a deal with a witch. Well I’ll take you up on this bet, after all if you claim I’ve won every other game, then my chances are quite high. I wish you luck witch of miracles… because you are going up against a witch of certainty.”

“I rather enjoyed our game here Eliza. I’ll see you again in the next world, and the final scenario. May the better witch win.”

With a simple snap of your wrist you disappeared, a flash of gold and you glanced around the field of gold taking in the area and the deadly bet you had made with an Eliza who won’t remember, but would still be just as determined.

“Well, what’s our next move?” Someone asked behind you and you sighed glancing at the 12 who had attempted and came so close to helping you change fate before.

“I reset the world and hope that the pieces are all together in the board once again.” You spoke, sitting at the table lined with delicacies and beverages.

This was your realm, a realm that sat between life and death. Here everything was peaceful, but it was forever unchanging. It was a limbo where you would reflect before restarting life and attempting to win the game again.

This time though, it seemed a few others had decided to join you, another miracle it appeared.

“You have to have a plan.” Alfred sighed.

“She just died… let her have a breath Al…” Matthew sighed.

“Oui, what's wrong with enjoying the nice afterlife before she rewinds time and reality again?” Francis laughed.

“There’s much more on my mind now though…” You sighed. “I don’t even know if all 12 of you will be here again. And I’ve come to realize that if even one of you is missing, then it’s an automatic failure.”

“Is there something we can do to make it more likely for us all to remain in Cardend?” Feliciano spoke up.

“I have one idea… but it may or may not work.”

“We have to take any chance we have for victory.” Ludwig bluntly stated.

“What is the option?” Kiku coaxed you.

“Each world has not been balanced before this one is what I thought at first. However, when I reentered the world I tore muscles in my ankle, which later would prove to be an ending move for myself as I couldn’t run. I believe that that measure was created due to all 12 of you being here.”

“It would make sense, as Eliza’s will puts all of us at a disadvantage.” Arthur spoke, sipping some tea as he did.

“So, I plan to erase my memory that Eliza is the enemy.”

“What!” Lovino shouted. “Are you crazy? That’s a terrible decision.”

“Our wills came close to beating her before, if I had believed during that time, we may have survived. Therefore it’s detrimental that i do whatever I can to make it so all 12 of you exist in the new world.”

“It seems rather extreme though…” Yao sighed.

“Are you sure there isn't another way?” Antonio asked.

You shook your head. “I’m a witch of miracles, but that really means I can change probability… so by changing one thing, I can influence another.”

“I say go for it!” Gilbert shouted. “If you can’t remember then one of us will remember for you!”

“I doubt any of you will remember either… actually you won’t remember any of this. Once I go back in time, you’ll all be dead for good… I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine. Just convince us again.” Ivan smiled and patted your head.

“Thank you. I intend to do just that.” Your eyes welled up. “Thank you all again. I’ll see you soon, very soon.”

They all nodded as you got up from you seat and started walking to the lit up horizon.

“Yes, the final Cardend and the final result will be known soon. I just hope for a miracle… and I hope to finally end this long journey and live out my days happily once again…”

And with that, the final reality was set.


	16. Part 5: Ch.1

Hetalia x Witch!Reader  
When They Cry  
Part 5- Miracle Arc  
Ch.1- Memories

 

‘No more faltering…. This time for sure. I won’t give up!’

 

The new world seemed to start even later than the last few worlds. No waking up in bed from an alarm clock, nor was there a sudden fall down a cliff this time at least. Instead, your eyes blinked and readjusted to the dim lighting in your all too familiar classroom. The sun was setting outside, meaning you must be at game club currently due to the time of day.

Stealing a passing glance at your environment you noted a few key things: firstly the room was nearly empty, asides from yourself and a few other members. Secondly, looks like whatever your gamble was paid off, as you had your 12 boys with you, all staring blankly at their cards. Thirdly, your foot was not sprained, so the past world did not seen to have that much of an effect as the current world.

Or at least that’s what you hoped. Last thing you needed was for something to go wrong in this Cardend like every other one had. Sighing and deciding to jump back into this world’s current order, you looked down at your cards and saw the same set of cards you always had. Not a winning deck, but you were not going to fake not knowing the outcome of this game anymore. This world was going to break off from the norm that had always occurred, and that firstly meant not letting the others think you were bad at this game.

However, as it always happened, these worlds never allowed you to believe you had the upper hand, nor allowed you to accurately predict what would occur in the next second. And as fate would have it…

The sliding of the chair across from you alerted you that someone was in a state of panic. The sound of the chair falling backwards hitting the floor with a loud ‘THUD’ was what caused your eyes to wander from your cards. It was normal for someone to slide out fast, however never before had one of your friends done it so fast to literally slam the chair on the floor in such a loud and panicked state.

Something was off, something was once again thrown at you without your expectations of it happening in the first place.

Looking up, you noticed Gilbert had suddenly risen from his chair, holding his chest area and gripping his hoodie so tightly that his knuckles were nearly as white as his hair. His red eyes were strained and panicked and breathing started to become a bit more stagnant and broken.

“I- I died…” He breathed and lifted his hoodie up, revealing his pale chest and he traced his fingers along one part of his body where he had been shot by whoever had killed you and everyone else in the past world.

Your eyes widened slightly. How could Gilbert remember? There was no way he could have followed you to another world… unless by some miracle. But was the 12 needed to stop this terrible fate not the miracle? 

What was this then? 

It only got more confusing as you glanced around and took in the faces of your companions, all of whom wore similar expressions and slowly started checking their own bodies for the wounds that you knew were no longer there, or rather not existing.

“I- we- we all died…” Feliciano cried, a few stray tears dripping down his face as he shook his head. “I- I don’t get it.”

Everyone else seemed just as confused and broken from the memories of the past world, not understanding what had happened and why they suddenly found themselves back in the classroom no injuries or worry seemingly present.

You couldn’t take it. This was such a tease… a trick to make you assume things had finally gone your way. But you were not that gullible, there was always a catch to these actions, and due to the amount of stress you had been facing you could feel your grip on your separate personalities start to break and shatter. Elna and (Name) were no longer separate beings.

“(N-name)?” Alfred called to you and touched your arm softly but then grasped it as if to make sure you were really there and not some illusion. “A-are you okay? Do you remember what happened?”

And then you broke.

Slowly getting up and pushing aside his comforting hand you cast your look downward. Your hands gripped your familiar red skirt, your own knuckled beginning to turn white from the sheer overwhelming nature of what was in front of you.

“Ha… ha… HAHAHAHAHAHA!” You suddenly laughed and you raised your face up and smiled wickedly. “HA! This is wonderful! What a nice little parting gift for this world? I wonder what the balance for it will be? Will I be killed tonight? Will I dissolve from this cursed body I’m trapped in? I know, I’ll die in an even more harsh way then the past 100 worlds!”

You bent over and attempted to contain your giggles. But they would not stop, nor could you control how Elna was once again speaking. Your voice was low and smooth, not the peppy and sweet voice (Name) used. Hell, like it mattered any more anyway.

“W-what’s so funny?” Arthur mumbled, taking a few steps back.

You only laughed more. This whole situation was ridiculous. “Ha… everything is... “ You finally calmed down.

“Your faces are the best part though… I remember when i first woke up after being killed… I was terrified too… but see you 12 makes it that much more entertaining!”

“The hell is wrong with you!” Lovino grabbed your shoulders and shook you back and forth, making it seem like he could shake your breakdown away. 

Your smile widened as well as your eyes. “What? Don’t like my true personality?”

He detached himself from you when your eyes changed from their normal (eye color) to your original golden ones. Sometimes they would do this when you were able to make a weak connection to your original form. 

“Y-your eyes…” Francis mumbled and you chuckled.

“I’ve warned you all several times… did you really think I was teasing you? I may be cruel… but I’m not fond of lying.”

Realization dawned upon the males present and you smirked. “Don’t tell me it took you all this long to realize it… humans truly are slow in there thinking it seems.”

“E-elna” Feliciano squeaked and hid behind Ludwig.

You hummed as a response and swung your fingers back and forth. “Correct~” You sang and smiled brightly. “And you all should be pleased that by some miracle you all get to relive the next two weeks…”

“Relive…” Antonio spoke out, the only one still a bit uncertain of whether Elna truly was in front of them or not.

You rolled your eyes lazily and turned around, grabbing your pack and starting to walk away. “I’ve grown bored. Figure things out yourself. But most importantly-”

You paused at the door and turned around to stare at the boys one final time, your face downcast, but then lighting up with another display of distasteful chuckles.

“-don’t get involved with me. As a matter of fact… don’t come near me again. Or you’ll most likely perish again.”

And with that you slammed the classroom door shut, your figure no longer in their sights. It was quiet for a long while, or at least until the sounds of Gilbert picking up his chair from before echoed throughout the room.

No one dared speak, no one even moved after that. Everything that had just occurred was a bit too much. (Name) was Elna, and not just some legend. It was true… the proof was themselves. 

The feeling of getting shot and dying slowly was now engraved into their minds as they thought further about it. The memories from the past world: the festival, helping Lilli, (Name)’s breakdown, and their first encounter with Elna the night before she was killed or rather before (Name) and themselves were killed. 

The cruel witch was their friend or rather they had assumed it. But after that little display, it seemed a little less than certain. Finally someone broke the silence by speaking. 

“Something doesn’t feel right…” Arthur finally commented and sighed. He ran a hand through his hair as glanced around.

“Yeah, cause our close friends just confirming she’s a 300 year old witch didn’t strike me as funny…” Alfred sarcastically replied back, crossing his arms. Arthur’s eye twitched in irritation and he resisted the urge to strangle the American on the spot.

“Not that you git…” He mumbled.

“Can’t believe I’m saying this… but I’m going to agree with Arthur. Something feels off about (Name)’s actions and her words.” Francis spoke up next.

“Ja, there is a large disconnect it appears. And some things that don’t add up as well…” Ludwig spoke next and began to sit back down, Feli not happy that his muscle shield was no longer protecting him.

“How so Lud?” Gilbert asked his brother.

“Firstly, according to the legend I would assume she would have some sort of grudge against Feliciano and Lovino’s or Arthur’s family… yet she’s never seen to hold anything, nor her body language. I would actually say she would seems most comfortable around the three of you.”

“We grew up together, that’s why.” Lovino tried to break his theory.

“That’s true, but she had plenty of opportunities to harm us before and never attempted to do such… rather I remember several times growing up where she knew of things before they happened and gave us a warning.” Feliciano remembered and then snapped his fingers. “Like the time in during one summer where she told us to avoid the bridge and sure enough it fell that day. We always walked home that way Lovino and if she had not told us, we might have died that day.”

“Secondly, if she really wanted us to die, why would she bring us back to life?” Yao brought up.

“To kill us again?” Ivan smiled.

“But she wasn’t the one to do it last time… and from our dreams… she’s died by our hands but none of us by hers.” Matthew whispered, but was luckily heard.

“Thirdly, she warned us not to go near her, but didn’t directly say she’d kill us. That makes me believe that she acts like some kind of catalysis for death and those who go near her will end up in the same fate as she does. Look at what happened.. Last time.” Ludwig stated again.

“Feliciano.” Arthur spoke up.

“S-si?” The smaller italian responded.

“Correct me if I’m wrong, but doesn’t our family’s shared armery have records and journals from William and Stefano themselves?”

“Si, but those have been locked up, and I don’t they have been opened since the time our ancestors had been alive..”

“I say it’s time we open them then and get some truthful answers on Elna ourselves then. I know of a secret path in the woods that’s not guard by either of our families. Who else would like to come and solve the mystery of if (Name) truly is the cruel witch that this town has made her out to be for centuries?”

 

Everyone nodded and soon enough Feliciano and Arthur we’re leading the way to some old entrance long forgotten by the village and time, but found by the children in their days of youth.

After an hour of walking in the woods, at night at that, the 12 had arrived at a small area and saw that there was a large circular stone on the ground, looking out of place in the area. Feliciano turned to Ludwig and motioned and pleaded with his eyes for the stronger German to move the rock. The German complied and did such, moving the stone with ease and revealing a tunnel going directly down and into the dark depths.

“How did you guys move that as kids?” Alfred asked.

“Originally it was some shrubs covering the hole, but when my brothers found out this was how I was sneaking out, they covered it up so I couldn’t get out of doing chores… arse holes…” Arthur mumbled and then clicked his phone’s flashlight on.

“Watch your step, it’s a rather old tunnel.” The Brit spoke and started down the hole. The others followed suit, each making sure to take their time until they reached the bottom and came to another dark cave.

They walked through the dark and damp path until they reached another climbing ladder. The group made their way up the last one and looked around the open area they were now in.

“W-what is this place… it makes me uncomfortable..” Kiku glanced around taking in the cells and torture devices scattered around the bunker.

“This place used to be used as a jail and torture facility at least until about 100 years ago. Now we just use it as storage.” Lovino shrugged. “Half of this stuff if broken anyway…”

“I still don’t like it though…” Feliciano mumbled and noticed Arthur going near a chest and opening it. A puff of dust shot into the air and made all 12 males who had gathered around the chest cough as a result.

After a few minutes the dust cleared and twelve pairs of eyes peered down into a chest stacked with nothing but handwritten journals by the two town founders.

Everyone took a few and started looking through them, each reading and trying to find any information that would reveal the truth about Elna. 

“Anyone have any luck?” Antonio asked and glanced around after another hour of reading and skimming dozens of books.

“Just birth and death records here…” Yao mumbled.

“Artie’s grandude sounds pretty awesome… what happened man?” Alfred laughed. “Apparently he lost one of his kids in the woods!”

“William is seen a lot in my older brothers… as it appears their stupidity rivals his…” Arthur spoke, reading another edition of Williams's later years journals.

“This one of from his years before Cardend.” Matthew sighed.

“Stefano’s early years is here.” Feliciano coughed from the dust on the pages.

“Later years here and also with Luddy.” Gilbert added.

“Does anyone have William or Stefano’s journals from the Elna years?” Ludwig asked.

“I do, for William. But… the text is too faded to read.” Francis sighed.

“I’m afraid that I have had no luck either.” Kiku apologized.

“And the other Vargas?” Ivan asked.

Everyone turned to Lovino who had for once been quiet. He seemed enchanted with the journal he was reading, flipping page after page in a shocked state. Finally he looked up and nodded.

“You bastards won’t believe this…” He mumbled and read aloud the passage Stefano had recording of their first encounter with Elna over 300 years ago. 

“What’s the last entry say?” Feliciano asked his brother and he flipped a few more pages from the first encounter with Elna to the final one.

He read through the pages and his eyes widened, Feliciano took notice and asked his brother to read aloud what he himself had just read. Lovino sighed and gave off a grumble before complying to the demands of the crowd around him.

“The town has not been in the best shape for the past few months. Many people have been affected by the plague caused by the famine due to the drought. Neighbors are fighting, people are arguing. Children are left abandoned by parents who could not take care of them any longer or who have died off long ago.

My prayers seem to have been doing the opposite effects however, as now people have begun claiming spirits and illusions while also committing crimes and murders of one another. I pray to God that a solution would be found and quick… however it seems as if I was too open with my prayer as our salvation required myself and William to commit our own sins.

Elna, the witch who had showed us kindness and broke off with us a year ago returned to us earlier today with claims of how to save our town. William and I eagerly awaited her answers, but when told we were not happy about it.

We had known of the demon parasite that we had exposed everyone in town too as well as how we had stressed Elna much more with our own petty ignorance of her struggles. And once again she put herself last and us as the most important priorities.

She told us that the only way for Cardend to be saved was for us to light her body on fire and end her. The town would not be spared unless a scapegoat was spared. She said we also needed to provide a new bloodline to watch over the madness, claiming that as long as that family always had an heir, the madness would not take much affect and rather stay dormant.

I had long since our last meeting with Elna come to realization of my enamoured feelings for the witch, however I also had a duty to the Lord and the town to uphold. So, I reluctantly agreed.

William agreed after much convincing, as he was even more enamoured with the golden horned witch then I had been. He had always had a interest in beings such as Elna, and as a result he had recklessly placed human love on a being who knew no such feelings.

Following her orders, I spread the false news of Elna creating a madness for our presence here, while William prepared the stake and wood needed to burn her. She even went as far as for us to forcefully cut her hair short and dress her in nothing more than an undershirt as ‘punishment for her actions’. And then we performed that actions, an action so cruel and devastating that I can’t fully accept what I had done to someone who I had held so near and dear to me.

We found a priestess family that night, before the burning, who had agreed to be the new protectors of this land. However, I would not find out until after Elna’s death that William had made them submit to a darker part of their new role in Cardend.

A long time ago, possibly 5 years ago, Elna had given William copies of her spells, since she no longer needed books, as she had memorized them. William, prepared himself to use white magic to enchant the bloodline in an broken state to bring back Elna.

He appeared to have failed though, as their new born child did not carry the same golden eyes nor butterfly mark of the witch. He claims that maybe possibly one day she’ll return. But for that to happen… a miracle must happen and I have long since given up in such things.”

Lovino shut the journal and sighed, running a hand through his auburn locks to calm his mind and his thoughts of what exactly had been recorded.

“She killed herself?” Alfred stated in disbelief.

“And it appears that she keeps dying as well… she mentioned she has been reborn into this Cardend 100 times…” Ludwig realized and got up. “We should go find and talk to her. I think we need to ask her for her side of this story and why exactly she keeps acting as if these rumors are true…”

 

Later~

 

Gilbert banged on your door again, not caring if it was close to midnight on a Monday. He had been out here with everyone else hoping you were home, but it turned out you were not. 

“She’s not home dude. And I doubt you trying to break her door down will make her come home any faster…” Alfred snickered and held back giggles.

“Alfred, please take this seriously.” Arthur groaned and the two began arguing.

“Ve~ I’m hungry. Kiku do you have any food?” Feli asked and Kiku shook his head.

“Why would I be carrying food with me at this hour?”

Yao glanced behind him and saw Ivan had snuck closer to his exchange student, making the chinese teen yell in terror that Ivan had been so close.

Antonio had also decided that now as a perfect time to start up a lively conversation with Lovino, which resulted in the Southern Italian cussing the Spaniard out for not being focused.

Francis had also joined in on harassing Arthur at this point, Matthew attempting to get the three to calm down. 

All the while Gilbert was still pounding away on your door, now making some kind of game out of it by using different beats and rhythms to do so.

Finally after his migraine had grown on for so long, Ludwig snapped.

“EVERYONE SHUT UP! YOU’RE BEING TOO LOUD!” The angry German yelling at the top of his lungs, his face beet red.

Everyone shut up and halted their actions right away, each muttering an apology right away. 

“No no, don’t stop now. Things were just starting to get good.” Your voice now entered and it was only then that all 12 boys had noticed you had been sitting on the roof, munching on some popcorn and watching their interaction with each other.

“But if the show’s over, go home. I’m not in the mood to talk.” You laid back down and waved them off.

They took several steps back to to be able to properly see you now, after realizing you had been home and ignoring their attempts this whole time. 

“(Name)!” Ludwig called. “Come down here! We’ve come to talk.”

You simply rolled over on your side and ignored him. Ludwig grunted in response and Alfred placed a hand on his shoulder.

“No worries dude! I got this!” Alfred smiled and walked over to a wall of the house before he started climbing it and easily reached the roof, pulling himself over with just his upper body strength. He chuckled loudly at his own impressive actions and looked towards you who had a long and absentminded gaze out into the heavens.

Alfred sat besides you and helped himself to the bowl of popcorn and watched as you attempted to pretend that he was not there. Slowly you lifted your hand up and opened your palm, showing off your house key.

Alfred took it, knowing you had accepted that he had refused to leave and you knew that you would not be able to convince him otherwise. Alfred moved toward the edge and leaned down, passing the key to Ludwig who took hold of the key and motioned for the others to come and follow him.

You began to move toward toward your window, when you heard the front door finally be let open. Alfred followed suit, keeping in mind the mood you had been displaying from today and the haunting memories of his own death from the last world. He still didn’t exactly understand what was happening, but he had a feeling he would know soon.

As the American came into your bedroom, he saw the others had just entered around the same time as well. You laid on your bed and sighed half heartedly, like you were in a mixture of surprise and frustration.

“I assume you all need or want some answers.” You spoke, your voice still in the same smooth and dark one that you had shown them earlier at the realization.

“I think we should start with exactly who you are?” Ludwig began and motioned for the others to get comfortable, as it seemed like a long and serious confession was to be held.

You chuckled and sat up smiling an all too familiar smile that was one you had always shown them before. “I am (Name), the priestess of Cardend.” Your voice turned back into the happy and positive schoolgirl, but now, it seemed no longer innocent or happy, but rather a forced mask to hide the hardships of the person deploying it.

You watched as their faces fall a bit, uncertain of how to treat this situation or how to respond. So, you chuckled again, a sneer coming onto your face now. “Or were you looking for answer B? That I’m Elna, the cruel witch of Cardend.”

You rolled your eyes and twirled your hair. “Both are true… I suppose it’s but to you which one you decide to believe.”

“Liar…” Arthur muttered and scoffed.

Your eyes narrowed and your harsh gaze turned toward him. “Do you have a problem with what I said Arthur?”

He laughed, his voice filled with that famous ego of his. “Cruel? Come my dear, from what we learned in the bunker you are anything but.”

Your eyes widened slightly, and your grip on your pants tightened. Your eye twitched and you looked down, your face hidden from view. The other all got visibly stiff at this. Each one thinking that they had just angered a 300 year old witch and what was to come from her wrath was surely to be just as great as her name itself.

But instead you looked back up and had tears pouring from your eyes, your face softened and you cried loudly. The faces of 12 teen boys glancing between one another and at you in shock and awkward confusion would have been seen by anyone entering at that moment.

“Don’t be mean to me… I’m sensitive…” You sniffled and attempted to dry the long barricaded water works to no avail.

“W-what happened?” Gilbert asked and you blushed a bit.

“Arthur always has been a bully… he used to pull my hair when we were kids…” You mumbled and glared at him more tears coming from your eyes.

“H-hey! I am not!” Arthur tried to argue with you, only be be glared at by Ludwig and hushed by Francis.

“No more talking right now mon ami… you seem to have cracked the fille a bit too much.”

Arthur huffed, but did as he was told. By this time, Feliciano had come closer to you and started inspecting both sides of your head, his amber eyes opened for once in deep concentration.

“Commander! There are no horns!” He called to Ludwig and you sighed.

“Of course not Feli… I lost those along with my original body… and now I'm stuck in this human one….” You grumbled and felt your eye twitching a bit.

“Stuck?” Yao asked.

“Yeah… William Kirkland, otherwise known as dumbass number 1 most likely went through my spell book when I died and found some sort of resurrection spell…”

“Is it not good to be alive again?” Ivan asked.

“If he had performed it correctly… but he didn’t. Rather I was reborn as a human child to the (Last Name) family several centuries later…”

“Nice job Arthur…” Alfred laughed loudly and the Brit glared at the younger boy.

“I DIDN’T DO ANYTHING YOU GIT!” 

“Why go along with the rumors?” Lovino suddenly asked, breaking his unusual silence.

You paused and the same distant dreamy look returned to your features. “What else was I supposed to do? When everyone believes something you are not, you start to act that way to at least keep face. I wanted to be a scapegoat anyway, and I suppose the crazier the rumors got, the more I believed that that's what I used to be… and still am.”

“But you’re not…” Antonio sighed and walked up to you. He bent down next to you slowly and ran a hand through your locks softly, in an attempt to comfort you and stop your tears. “You’re not a cruel witch… you’re our friend and a good person.”

“Maybe in this world… but you all don’t exactly believe that in others…” You mumbled and rubbed your arms as if you were chilly, when in reality you were attempting to rid yourself of the goosebumps caused by the horrific memories.

“Please explain (Name)-chan.” Kiku coaxed you and you shook your head.

“Some things I know and experienced can’t be repeated.”

“Why not!” Alfred whined.

“... because it’s not the versions of you I know...and the versions of you here right now…”

The striking of realization was rather sudden and all 12 males suddenly felt the quick return of the memories of their dreams. The vivid memories of how their mistrust and insanity grew so rapidly and how their own friends were at the end of the stick when they finally snapped. Slowly, and very hesitantly, all your boys slumped down onto the floor and held their heads.

“You’ll answer truthfully if I ask right? Matthew quietly broke the silence. “J-just a yes or a n-no…”

You nodded slowly and he continued. “Our dreams… were they actual events from what you call a ‘past world’? One where you died?”

“Yes.”

“How many times?” Gilbert asked.

“How many what?” You asked.

The Prussian gritted his teeth and slammed his fist onto the floor and yelled out angrily. “HOW MANY TIMES HAVE YOU DIED, VERDAMMEN!?”

“You won’t like the answer…”

“That’s not an excuse to tell us you stupido! We’ve heard a lot of things we don’t like in the past 24 hours!” Lovino yelled.

“100 times… maybe more, the restart time is always different, but I’ve been living up to this summer for over 1000 years. At the beginning, the restarts always occurred and reset me back to when I was 5, then as time went on, the time lessened and for the past 50 or so worlds, I’ve been living these past 2 weeks over and over again.”

You wiped your eyes again and smiled a bit. “It’s rather sad huh? A witch who can’t use her own powers because I’m trapped in a human body. Yet when I die and get my powers back… but it’s already too late to attempt to do anything… so I’m forced to restart over and over and over.

Up until the last world, one of you always went off the deep end, but I held on and stuck through it, because I know it wasn’t you. And that as long as I had faith that we all could live out this summer together, I could win. But then I lost that faith…

...but surprisingly, you all gave it back to me. And now in the last world, the last try… I’m willing to risk it all, and I’m willing to do anything to beat this terrible fate. Because… i love you all and I want nothing more than to continue living this short but peaceful human life and enjoy it.”

You tilted your head to the side and smiled again. It was a pure smile though, not some forced one you wore to hide your inner pain and turmoil of the horrific situation you were in, as a pitiful attempt to hide the fact that you were beyond broken by your never ending despair.

But as all 12 boys realized at that moment from your words, while you had gone through Hell and the chances of it happening again were almost certain, you had not given up on them.

Therefore, if they were to give up on you, what kind of people would they be? Not the kind you had seemed to think they were and put much faith into for over 1000 twisted years.

Yes, for your sake, they would attempt to be the person you believed they could be and were.

Your faith and theirs were now one. And your goal was not simple: beat fate and make it a week and a day past the festival and stop whoever was doing this.


	17. Part 5: Ch.2

Hetalia x Witch!Reader  
When They Cry  
Part 5- Miracle Arc  
Ch.2- Rule XYZ

 

How does one go about explaining the circumstances of these past worlds? How does one go about explaining that their was a high chance of them happening again… 

Even after so many cycles and so many decisions made… you were at a lost. 

“Two weeks was never enough time for a single person…” You sighed, the melancholy coming over you once again, as it usually did when midnight neared every night in the ever repeating flows of time of Cardend. “...but maybe this time will be different since I’m not alone…”

The boys had fallen asleep a little while ago, none really wanting to leave your house, as the realization was still far too much to take in, possibly by morning they would finally come to terms with what had occurred, who you truly were and what exactly they would be doing.

The thought had crossed your mind of course… the thought of one… a few… or all of them wanting to preserve their lives in this world and would abandon you and your cursed density as a result. You couldn’t blame them though, one’s life was precious and the last thing you wanted was for one of them to lose it… again.

Sighing and pressing further into one side of the windowsill you glanced out at the quiet night, much like the other nights had been, but also very different. One of your legs hung limply down, while the other was tucked away under your rear. It was not the most comfortable position, but comfort was no longer something you strived for anymore.

“To the final world.” You spoke and popped off the top of the wine bottle. You poured the red liquid into a regular glass and took a long hard sip of it. Tasting teh sweet liquid made you feel a bit lighter and warmer inside, no doubt being the alcohol affecting your under developed body. In some places drinking at age 16 was allowed, but in Cardend, you were still underage and also very dependent on this same bottle. How many times had you ‘finished’ it now?

At least in every new world, the first night would be to wash away the sorrows of the last one with this same bottle of Bernkastel red wine, and this one was no different.

“If only my memories would be refilled as often as you are…” You spoke to the bottle, even though you knew you would not be getting a response back.

“Who are you talking too?” Feliciano sleepily asked from the doorway of the kitchen and you waved at him.

“No one…” You somberly said and placed the nearly empty bottle down on the floor. You tried to stand up a bit, but felt your feet wobble.. Yes you were definitely a bit plastered…

“Might as well finish it…” Mumbling you poured the small amount of wine left into your glass and took a sip from the top to stop it from overflowing and spilling. While you had drank nearly the whole bottle, you were barely drunk surprisingly. Maybe it was that one lifetime ago, Elna was immune to getting drunk and somehow one little useless part of your witch powers came with you to this one.. 

“The others were wondering where you wandered off to.” Feli spoke, being too tired to notice or smell the wine.

“Hmmmm.” You mumbled. “What for?”

“No one can sleep and I think we all want to talk a bit.”

“Alright. They need to come in here though.” You yawned and waved Feli off to get the others. You were not trusting yourself to move around much right now.

Soon enough, your small group filled your kitchen and sooner than you would have liked one of the more observant boys had took notice of your beverage.

“Have you been drinking?” Ludwig called out, walking quickly to you and snatching up the empty bottle. He read the bottle and gave you a worried look before it turned into a glare. “You’re underage.”

“Technically I’m much older then you all~” You cooed, twirling the glass with the wine inside of it.

“While your personality is much older… your body is not.”

You rolled your eyes. “Chill, I’m 16 not 10.”

“West, let her be, she’s obviously a bit tipsy already…” Gilbert spoke seriously, a rare occurrence in his personality.

“Huh?” Your voice darkened, scaring the silver haired boy, making him jump out. “Shut your inexperienced mouth and learn some respect.”

And with that you chugged the rest of the wine, wiping away the remaining droplets from your mouth when finished. You sighed in content, feeling a slight buzz, making you feel light and free.

“So what are we talking about?” Your voice rose back tot eh normal chirper one that the boys were used too.

“This split personality is really freaking me out… especially how different those two voices are…” Alfred mumbled

“Let’s just get on with it… (Name) errr or do you prefer Elna?” Arthur asked the first question on everyone’s minds.

“Whatever you all feel is more comfortable. Now that both my personalities are one… I don’t really care.” You shrugged.

“Right… (Name) is there anything we should be aware of… anything you’ve noticed or feel the need to inform us on about the current situation we are in?”

“Hmmmm.” You thought pondering the question at stake. Getting up and you moved away from the kitchen, signaling you would be back soon. When you had returned, your journal was in your hand.

“I suppose I should go over Rules X, Y & Z with you all.”

“Rules X, Y & Z?” Alfred asked. “Shouldn’t they be Rule A, B, C?”

“No. Our world is on the third plane of existence and as such we use X Y Z to measure the axis’. These worlds, much like the dimensional planes, have unchanging rules that are always to be followed and always occur. Therefore, the rules of this world as well as any in the past are X, Y & Z.”

Flipping your journal open, you turned to the first page. “I’ve documented all worlds and all the ever changing scenarios in here. Take into account that my memories of each world are not 100% complete, so some info might be missing… but this is a starting point. ...shall I continue?”

Nods of approval continued and you smirked. “I’ll warn you once then, some of the subject matter is rather dark… and some of it is about your own selves from past worlds. Also keep in mind I won’t be repeating myself, so listen well.”

“Should we be taking notes?” Kiki asked and you blinked.

“Umm no. If you do miss it I already wrote it down in here.” You tapped your journal. “Anyway if you overlap all the past worlds together these three situations appear, each being present no matter the scenario.

For example in the world of blind mistrust Alfred F. Jones became obsessed with the thoughts of his close friends attempting to kill him after he found out about the mysterious events of Cardend. In the end, myself along with Alfred, Arthur & Francis died. While one may believe Alfred to be a person who is filled with mistrust and prone to violence, but that’s only from a surface perspective. The events of this world were caused largely due to many events happening at the wrong time. Alfred was told too late about the curse and hid his past from his friends which caused distrust among the group as a whole. If Alfred had stopped and looked at the reasons why things were kept from him or if the group considered why Alfred would have been nervous sharing his past mistakes… then maybe things would have turned out differently.

The past world is a good example. Alfred and Matthew were both told about Elna and her curse weeks prior to the festival and as a result of their trust, openly shared about the reason for their moving here. As a result the tragedy was cancelled out.

Likewise in the guessing game world, Feliciano Vargas became intend on proving to those around him that he was not a useless and worthless human being and did so by viciously kidnapping, killing and torturing those he held dear as well as impersonating his older brother. The starting off point for his thinking was last year when his younger brother disappeared without a trace and a droplet of guilt began to grow within him until festival night of the year following. His fear and insistence that Elna had taken his brother away was the snapping point when his friends turned their back on him for not being strong enough to handle the truth or his own emotions. The obsession to prove himself was all Feliciano needed to begin down the broken path.

And so on for everyone in this room with different circumstances and different outcomes. The characters motives and crimes are many, however, the one trait linking all these paths together is that each crime was committed due to a suspicion or something or something. From that we can derive the first rule: in short, a random person in Cardend will fall under the mad suspicion that will eventually lead to their coming down with the parasite, otherwise known to mortals as ‘the Madness of Cardend’, and as a result, will commit violent acts. This is rule X.

Next we have something repeated more clearly in every world. The death and disappearances of Dr. Roderich Edelstein & Elizaveta Héderváry is a constant rule as well-”

“But…” Gilbert interrupted you, making everyone turn their attention to the male who had spoken out so suddenly.

“Yes?” You asked, your voice frustrated from being interrupted.

“I-I don’t know… that statement does not feel correct to me.” He started.

“Bruder… she’s done this more times then us, therefore her word is most likely more correct.” Ludwig scolded him.

Gilbert shrugged. He’d allow it to pass for now… but something truly was off about that last statement… though he could not remember why.

“Like I was saying.” You carried on. “These happen in every world no matter what: it’s an absolute fate. So while rule X is forever changing and based on the key player of each world… rule Y has little to no connection and is caused by a string unwavering will. This is rule Y.

Rule Y is much more stable than rule X is, and with it the method of killing is always the same. However, even if these two rules are independent of one another, those who succumb to rule X will always try to base their thinking according to rule Y.

“If Eliza & Roderich were killed… I might be in danger as well…” If what most of you probably thought at one point. However… it’s not your own thinking that always victims to come to this conclusion. It’s the words of Officer Hercules & Eliza as well as the legend of myself that causes this to progress into irrational thinking.

Hercules believes that criminals are strongly behind the events here, the theory based in rationality. He feeds the worried thoughts of you in past worlds: Alfred, Ludwig, Gilbert, Ivan… to name a few who he managed to convince and drive further down the path.

Likewise, Eliza plays on mythical belief of Elna, the theory based on legends. She, like Hercules, was able to convince the more fantasy and religious minded of you to believe this: Feliciano, Arthur, Lovino, Yao, all of you at one point in other worlds were taken into her occult obsession and started creating conspiracies of your own.

Sometimes I believe that if those two didn’t exist… thus removing them from this scenario… then things would have turned out differently. However… these two are not the only ones at fault. 

The final rule is Rule Z: all the mysterious events surrounding Cardend & Einlah are orchestrated by the Kirkland & Vargas families… or at least that what everyone believes.

While in most worlds it’s not known… but in one Arthur did uncover the truth. The truth that all the deaths and disappearances are a bluff. Elna has never been whisking people away, but much like my original demise, my name has been used as a scapegoat to drive away fear and panic. If the people of this town are driven mad by the unknown, then give them a reason for what’s been happening. And that’s exactly what both of the current heads of both families do: use my name in order to keep peace and sanity… exactly what I asked of William and Stefano centuries ago.

However… as such everyone is suspicious of both families, even though all deaths and disappearances are coincidences every year, at least that’s what I assume. And that suspicious coupled with the mistaken joining of all 3 rules, causes these acts to occur. 

Because of these three rules… no one on this room can ever find a happy ending. Therefore the only way to achieve a true happy ending in this final world would be to cancel out these rules entirely… something easier said than done.

In past worlds I’ve gotten a hold on the trial serum of Dr. Edelstein’s cure for Cardend and have attempted to give it to each of you when you began to show symptoms. In some cases I asked nicely for one to take it, such as with Antonio, and was refused and ignored. In other cases I gave a warning, like with Alfred, and as a result was made more suspicious. FInally, I attempted a forceful administration, such as with Feliciano, only to have the tables turned on me and injected with it myself.

Unlike regular humans, the serum is deadly to me… as my body is the carrier of the disease, and as such the only one blocking the madness from being activated and this whole village going mental. Therefore giving me the cure is the same as injecting em with a poison, something that resulted in several previous worlds. And as such, coming to our final connecting point in every world: I die.

My death, much like the deaths of Rule Y are certain, however in my case, my death varies from world to world. The most frequent death however, is that I’m kidnapped, drugged and then dissected in front of the Church. And since my death is guaranteed in every world… it results in my never ending time loops of these experiences.

While I can interact with the world after I die, when I rewind time, my memories of who killed me were erased this time. And though I know that we found out who was behind it last world… my memory has been completely erased. And while I believe it was to have all 12 of you in this final world once again… I’m not entirely sure.

My memory wavers from world to world. While I can remember details from somethings, I can’t exactly tell you others. For example, I remember hurting my leg last world, but how I did it is blank.

Lastly, as a witch created from the hopes and beliefs of humanity my power comes from that: as such I am able to grant miracles. Though… the belief in me has dwindle down resulting in my power weakening. And with every new world I make… I permanently lose a portion of my power. Which is why, after creating this world, I no longer have enough reserve power left to create a new one afterward.

Making this the last Cardend before natural time flows again.”

And with that long speech you finally sat down and took a deep breath. It was a lot of information to take in. But it was also their best bet as to what exactly they had to go off of.

“When exactly are you killed?” Antonio asked, his eyes deep in thought.

“Always after the festival…”

He smirked. “And Roderich & Eliza?”

“Festival night.”

“So what if we were to kill you before? Like let’s say within two days?”

“Excuse me?” You coughed, not sure exactly where the Spaniard was going with this.

“I get it.” Lovino snapped his fingers. “Whoever is doing this is killing you for a reason. If we take you out of their plans by ‘killing you’ then their plans fall short.”

“How can you be sure of that?”

“You are the center of this game board, therefore if the ‘connections’ to you are falsely served then the enemies are more then likely to lose their cool.” Arthur explained.

“And how exactly are we doing to fake my death then? A bunch of teenagers can’t false a news report or a death certificate.” You huffed, not sure of this plan.

“Leave that to us. Tomorrow we start our plan of retaliation!” Alfred winked at you.

 

The Following Day~

 

“So you’re plan is to march into the office of Dr. Edelstein and demand he and his head nurse come with us to discuss and convince them to join us on our plans to fake my death.” You walked besides Gilbert & Ludwig.

“Ja! With my awesome flirting and Lud’s rational thinking, we can convince them!” Gilbert cheered.

“Can we let Ludwig do the talking?” You sighed.

Gilbert pouted as you three entered the clinic. The woman at the counter glanced and saw who it was: the queen carrier and the blond German who had stage 1 symptoms. And while Ludwig’s ‘Madness’ was not threatening if he was not under too much stress and had an outlet, anytime he walked in, Dr. Edelstein was notified immediately.

“He’ll be right with you three.” The nurse spoke and hurried off.

“That was easy.” Gilbert commented.

“Mr.Beilschmidt, Mr. Beilschmidt & Ms. (Last Name).” Roderich called out and you three made your way towards him.

“What can I help you three with today? Ludwig are your anti-stress shots no longer working?” The older man asked.

“Nein. We came to talk to you and-”

“Oh hello everyone.” The head nurse asked, carrying a clipboard. “What brings you to our clinic today, Ludwig, Gilbert & Elna~” Eliza cooed and you blushed.

“Eliza…” Roderich scolded her.

“What? That’s technically her real nam-”

“No it’s not!” Gilbert suddenly yelled and grabbed your arm. “And stop acting like you are her friend! You’re just using her!”

Eliza blinked. “Gilbert… are you feeling alright?”

Gilbert looked away from her gaze and walked past her to the room where Dr. Edelstein had opened the door. “Just as awesome as ever, just not in the mood to deal with your bullshit…”

Eliza looked stunned, as Gilbert usually flirted with her, but here he was just acting like she was the plague. Shrugging it aside, she went on her way. Gilbert was not her type anyway, so why should she care.

“I’m sorry for my bruder… I don’t know what came over him.” Ludwig apologized to Roderich.

The Austrian shook his head. “No.. those comments make (Name) a bit uncomfortable… so Eliza finally being scolded might have been needed.”

The two rejoined you and Gilbert. Ludwig caught the end of your conversation, hearing a tiny bit, but making him rethink what he had heard his brother say.

“-caused it. Eliza was the one who did it in the last scenario. I swear on my awesome life (Name)... because I can’t forget that smirk when she told me that I’d be seeing Elna soon… it was the same one she just gave you.”

“What’s going on? Gilbert are you sick?” Roderich asked, knowing how stressful the Beilschmidt home could be.

“Nein. We need to talk to you seriously about something and ask if you could meet us somewhere to discuss it in private.”

“I’m listening.” Roderich spoke.

 

Later, at the Church~

 

“And now we wait and see, da?” Ivan asked you from the steps you and he were sitting on.

Yao was on your other side, sharing some food with you, as you both were nervous eaters. “Mmmm- Yeah.”

You smiled and continued eating teh cookie. ‘Curse humans and their talents for making sweet things!’ You thought.

“What time is it, aru?” Yao asked.

“Nearly 5pm!” Ivan smiled.

“So it’s nearly time to see how our pleas worked out… if all 7 show up… then I’ll believe in miracles…”

“Wait… aren’t you the witch of miracles, aru?” Yao asked.

“No I’m a witch trapped in the body of a human.” You sighed.

“Very useless, da?” Ivan patted your head. “But you are cute… so you are not completely worthless.”

“Aiyah!? What kind of pick me up was that?” Yao argued with Ivan.

“It wasn’t!” Ivan laughed. “But was funny? Da?”

Yao nodded frantically at his dark aura that rivaled your own.

“How did things go with Dr. Edelstein?” Yao changed the subject.

“He seemed interested in what we had to say… and said he’d consider coming. With the Nordics?” You asked back.

“We found the 5 of them like you asked… but they seemed concerned how we knew their status and objective. I believe they will come.”

“Hold on (Name)? Weren’t you supposed to ask Eliza as well?” Kiku joined into the conversation, coming down from the top of the stairs.

“Gilbert remembered… it’s Eliza. She’s the one behind this.” You spoke softly, burying you face in your shoulders. The one person who you trusted to help stop this demon disease was actually attempting to fuel it.

“My memories of that night are back suddenly...:” Kiku mumbled, holding his head.

“Mine as well.” Yao spoke, Ivan nodding in agreement.

“Funny how it does that right? And how scary is it that we almost told her our plan… thankfully Gilbert had a miracle of his own…” You faced the world again.

“I wonder how Arthur & Francis are doing… and Feliciano & Lovino as well…” Kiku mumbled back. 

“We managed to convince their parents once… I’m sure we can do it again.” You spoke, lighting hope in yourself. “And if all went well Alfred & Matthew will pull through with their guest showing up tonight as well. And Antonio is keeping an eye put for Eliza, if she comes close, he’ll call one of us.”

“What did you do Kiku?” Yao asked.

“I went to check on Lili. It appears her father does not exist in this world.” 

Everyone sighed in relief.

“Hey!” Alfred’s voice called, walking up the stairs. Matthew strode behind him, along with Officer Hercules.

“You pulled through!” You got up and jumped towards Alfred, him barely having enough time to register, but still managed to catch you into a hug.

“H-hey!” Alfred blushed. “I-it was nothing…”

He got quiet and Ivan snickered. “When flustered you and Matthew truly are twins, da?”

Alfred glared and you removed yourself from his arms, running up to Matthew next and copying the action to the quieter boy.

“Thank you both so much!” You spoke and both nodded.

“Ah! Hugs!” Feli’s voice came next.

“Quiet down, we have to tell her the news first.” Lovino scolded his brother.

“Si! (Name) Grandpa says he’ll help out! HE says the rumor is ready to go when you are ready!” Feli cheered and you walked up to him, rubbing his head affectionately.

“Good job Feli! I’m so proud of you!”

Lovino mumbled under his breath and turned away from you. “Dumb girl… I helped out just as much and Antonio is technically my underling so what he’s doing is thanks to me as well…”

You sighed and walked up to Lovino next and tiptoed to his cheek, pressed your lips against it for a second and removed yourself.

“You have Stefano’s embarrassment.. That’s for sure… but grazie Lovi, you have always had my back, even when we were kids.”

Lovino flushed and looked away, VERY embarrassed.

“Ohhonhonhon?” A familiar laugh came. “Is the witch of beauty giving away free kisses?” Francis flirted with you.

You rolled your eyes and noticed Arthur steaming as well. 

“Leave her alone you molester!”

“Hey! I don’t force love on anyone!”

The two began to argue until Alfred stepped in. “What’s the result Artie?”

“Don’t call me that… and after much arguing and agreeing to be nicer to my horrid brothers… mother says she’ll do her best.”

“Good. And here’s your reward for working hard.” You spoke and kissed Arthur’s cheek.

The boy blushed then smirked at Francis. “See, she likes me better frog.”

“Just cause she’s know your family longer! She’s probably lies your great great great grandpa better!”

As the two fought, the alarm on your phone rang, alerting you to the time.

“Now or never. Lud & Gil… please get here soon with who we need…”

“No need to beg! Cause your awesome savior has arrived!” Gilbert smiled and pointed to Roderich and the Nordics.

“Everyone came…” You breathed out and chuckled.

“Of course… we can do a lot together.” Matthew spoke softly next to you.

“What’s this all about now?’ Hercules yawned. 

“Yes. I have very important research to be doing.” Roderich spoke, annoyed already.

“I just want to know how exactly you know who we were…” Matthia questioned himself.

“Everyone please! I’ll explain.” You spoke and took a deep breath. “I believe that everyone here is soon to be killed… but if we all work together and follow the plan my friends and I have come up with… then maybe… we can stop those who are planning this.”

“Killed?” Tino spoke.

“Yes! In a few days your group and Roderich will be murdered by Eliza!”

“Eliza?” Roderich spoke. “This is ridiculous… (Name) your little joke had wasted my time.”

“What?! It’s not a joke!” You called out. “Please believe me.”

“Joke or not… this is a crime and you working at people’s nerves will cost you a talk to down at the station.” Hercules approached you and attempted to grab your arm.

You moved away from him, hoping fleeting. But you would not give up, not when your friends had already worked so hard.

“I’m not lying!” You called out, only to be grabbed by the tall Swedish man.

“You’ve endangered a federal investigation.” Lukas monotony told you.

“We’ll need to question you downtown as to how you found this out.” Emil added.

“Hey! She has not done anything! Let her go!” Lovino angrily yelled. “So help me you bastards!”

“Yeah! Not cool dudes” Alfred walked forward.

“Not awesome either! We’re trying to save your lives!” Gilbert walked with Alfred.

“If either of you comes any closer… you’ll be arrested just like Ms. (Last Name).” Berwald spoke, his aura making the two back away.

“If this matter is finally over then I’ll be going.” Roderich spoke and started walking down the steps.

“Sorry (Name) we just have to understand how you figured out our cover…” Tino spoke as he took out a pair of handcuffs.

“Put those on her and I swear-” Arthur started, only to be blocked by Hercules.

“Not a good idea Kirkland.” He sleepily spoke.

“No! No! Not after we worked so hard… please everyone!” You cried, tears starting to spill.

Suddenly a single gunshot was fired and everyone froze. The tree directly behind you puffed out a bit of smoke and you blinked.

What was happening?

“It’s said that Elna had the ability to see into the future. And now her reincarnate is attempting to warn you all about it and you ignore her pleas.”

No that voice… it couldn’t be…

“And while I tend to stay out of other people’s business… from what a Spanish man told me… this involves my sister, which makes it my business.”

5 years… it had been 5 years since you had last ‘officially’ seen him… but truthfully with all these winding paths and restarts… it had been over 600 years.

“Therefore if you all don’t put (Name) down and listen like respectable men… I’ll shoot you until you decide that sparing a few minutes is not a bad as a bullet wound. 6 years ago she predicted the tragedies that were to come and if I had not gotten home yesterday, my father would have gotten to Lili first. Elna warned me of this, and now it’s time for me to return the favor. Agents, release her, this is a direct order from your superior. Edelstein and Karpusi, I recommend you to do the same.”

You were dropped back down and by this time, the joy you were feeling could not be held in anymore. Not caring to hide your true voice or your true feelings you bolted from the ground and run in a tearful line to the man standing a bit below you!

“Vash!” You cried and he caught you with ease.

“Hey.”

“Y-you’re back… you're finally back…” You cried into his shoulder and he nodded.

“I’ve come to return the favor. I Don’t know exactly what’s going on… but I promise to protect you like you have protected Lili. I’m not sure who you are exactly.. Elna… or (Name) but either way… I will protect you.”

You nodded into his hold and continued to stain his military shirt. 

Maybe miracles truly did exist… or this bond between humans was much stronger than you had truly thought.

“Welcome back…” You spoke and laughed.


	18. Part 5: Ch.3

Hetalia x Witch!Reader  
When They Cry  
Part 5- Miracle Arc  
Ch.3 - Sacrifices

Word travels fast in a small town of course. And the rumor that (Name) had suddenly collapsed and was rushed to the large hospital in Einlah was causing quite a stir. And while everyone was worried, luckily no one was panicking.

The houses of Kirkland & Vargas had released statements that their thoughts and prayers were for your quick recovery. And even Ms. Bella had organized for her class to be making you get well cards.

The excuse that your friends were in town monitoring your well being was also well believed, as no one questioned why they had not seen the 12 boys.

“And with that… we begin step 1.” Vash mumbled into his radio from inside your home. He was the only one inside currently, but was to stay inside and watch the area for any suspicious activity and act if anything went wrong.

“And who exactly are you again?” Roderich's voice responded back.

“I’m Vash Zwingli, head agent of the department of suspicious events & activities department. My first year away was for military training. After that I was in the department for the past 4 years, and just last year was promoted to my current position for my skills and knowledge.”

“And our boss.” Emil radioed in.

“Yes. A very disappointed boss… Matthias what did I tell you about (Name) again when I assigned you to this case 5 years ago?”

“To protect her at all costs?” Came the Danish man’s reply.

“And yet you tried to arrest her yesterday.”

“We didn’t know the circumstances.” Lukas attempted to say.

“It does not matter what you did not know. You still-”

“Vash it’s fine. They were doing their job and you also helped convince them to see things our way. Plus I’m fine stop worrying.” You spoke through the radio.

“Fine. I’m going back to my watch now. Radio in if anything goes wrong.”

Currently, you as well as your friends were down in the bunker between the estates of Kirkland & Vargas. It was the safest place to hide, as well as having many escape routes in case something went wrong.

“And now we wait…” You spoke sitting further on the comfy chair. You had been here since last night, getting used to living here momentarily.

 

Elsewhere~

The plan was simple. Get in, get the documents that were incriminating against Eliza and get out. And since this was his workplace… it should be easy to do so.

However, Roderich was very nervous. Attempting to act normal around people who you had assumed were your allies was not an easy task, as the doctor found out.

As he sat in his office, attempting to download the files onto a USB drive, the last person he needed in his space right now had run into his office.

“Please tell me it’s not true!” Eliza cried and flung down today’s paper onto his desk The headline was about sudden illness that had prompted you to go to the hospital.

“Kids get sick. It happens Eliza.” He attempted to be cold to her.

“But the health of this child is what this whole operation depends on!” Eliza shouted. “Beside-”

The ringing of the phone shut her up and Roderich reached over to grab it. However, Eliza was much quicker.

“Yes, hello? Dr. Edelstein is very busy at this moment, please call back again later!” She angrily shouted into the line.

“This is urgent. This is Dr. Vladimir Popescu from the morgue at Einlah. We have some bad news to deliver… and since you were the victim’s home doctor’s office… we regretfully inform you of the passing of a Miss (Full Name).”

“E-excuse me?” Eliza shouted.

“Who is it that I am talking to now?” Vladimir asked.

“The head nurse of the Edelstein clinic!”

“Well, please relay the following message to Dr. Edelstein. Our faxes of the autopsy is being sent over now. We’re sorry for your loss and wish you the best in moving on.”

The line went off and Eliza slammed the phone down onto the receiver. Roderich looked at her, concerned by her panicked behavior.

She heard the fax machine printing and snacthed up the papers reading through them. Glancing over the materials she felt her throat dry up and her eyes blink in an attempt to understand the words.

“Death caused by injuries sustained in a motor accident? She lost control of her bike and fell off a cliff between Cardend & Einlah? Officially dead as of 8pm last night?”

Eliza glanced at the clock on the wall. “How? How has no one started losing it? If the queen carrier is dead and it’s 2pm… then…. Then the murdering and panic spree should have already started.”

Eliza shoved the papers to Roderich and he ‘read’ through them. “Shame… she was so young. The boys must be devastated…”

“It’s impossible! She can’t be dead!” Eliza shouted.

“Eliza! We got an official report from an official hospital! What else could it be?”

“Some prank? Or some plan to overthrow me! Those in charge of the opposition party must be testing me!” She conspiracized.

“Eliza! Calm down and get back to work! If nothing is happening then it means you were wrong!”

Eliza stopped her panic and looked up at Roderich, her eyes narrowed. 

“I was wrong? Were you not in this as much as I am? And why are you so calm? Strange for a man who has been working nonstop for 5 years to cure this disease.”

“I-um…”

Eliza smiled sweetly. “I’ll go make you some tea. Stay here where it’s safe Roddy.”

She left the room and Roderich cursed his bad acting. But right now, he needed to get out. The files could wait, but his life could not.

Getting up and walking towards the hallway, he looked out before he walked out. Eliza was talking to Sadiq, the two nodded at each other and walked off. Seeing his chance, Roderich bolted for the exit.

Suspiciously, the whole hallway was empty: no doctors, no patients nothing…

Finally, Roderich made it to the entrance and was able to open the door when he felt someone watching him.

“Where are you doing Roddy?” Eliza asked, sauntering into the waiting room.

“J-just going out for a walk.” He smiled at her.

“Hmmm.” Eliza mumbled, stirring the cup of tea she had in her hands. “Would you care for some tea before you go?”

“N-no.”

“Alright then.”

“I’ll be off then.”

Roderich turned and started opening the door. He had one foot out when he heard Eliza speak again.

“I know Roderich. And if you tell me where the queen carrier is… then I’ll spare you.”

Roderich bit his lip. He knew Eliza’s game and that even if he was spared the hundreds in this town would not be.

And so he bolted out the door. Eliza sighed and looked at Sadiq who had been hiding behind a corner.

“Bring him back here.” She ordered. “And don’t be afraid to rough him up.”

“If I may suggest something” Sadiq started. “If we allow him to think he’s escaped, he’ll lead us directly to the one we are looking for.”

 

Elsewhere~

 

The door to the area was unlocked and in came the Nordics and Dr. Edelstein. The group looked a bit terrified and also worried.

“What’s wrong?” Kiku asked, coming forward.

“Eliza found out. But we managed to escape.” Roderich spoke.

“Managed?” You asked.

“I ran out the door and into their unmarked SUV. We came here immediately.”

“Idiots!” You called out. “They followed you here!”

Sure enough, the cameras hooked up the to TV you had all brought down here showed a van pull up, and men carrying guns & bombs getting out.

“It’s from the Kirkland side! Arthur tell your brothers!” You called and Arthur radioed the older boys.

“Allistor. They came to our front door!” He spoke.

“Vash! We’ve been found!” You called but got no answer as a second later all radio signals were cut.

“They must be using some sort of blocker.” Kiku spoke.

“The escape route! We have to get (Name) out quickly!” Feliciano called and took off at a shocking speed to one of the locked chamber doors.

“This is the one that will lead us out towards the forest right?” Lovino scoffed.

“Si. But we have to hurry.” Feliciano mumbled and the sounds of a bomb breaking down a door was heard.

“(Name), you go first!” Arthur muttered.

“No! They won’t shoot me, but they won’t hesitate to shoot you all! Go!”

“I’ve got her back Artie! You get yer friends out o’ here!” Allistor called, running into the room. He held a shotgun and aimed it toward the way he came. “I’ll guard ye all.”

“No time for arguing! Hurry up and do it!” You ordered and the boys nodded.

Lovino climbed down first, followed by Dr. Edelstein. The two moved back into the cave as more people began to come down.

“I suppose now is the best time to tell you unfortunately…” Roderich spoke, softly touching Lovino’s shoulder.

“Huh? What now bastard?” Lovino glared.

“I’m sorry for keeping this from you for so long… but your youngest brother is alive. He came down with the madness last year and if I had not found him as soon as I did… he might have died or killed another person.”

“What?” Lovino looked at him wide eyed. “Seb is alive? Where is he?”

“In the basement of the clinic. In a high tech lab keeping him under until his symptoms go down. But if Eliza feels the need she’ll-”

“Don’t say it!” Lovino growled.

Dr. Edelstein nodded and Lovino sighed. “When we get past this… you and I are going back to the clinic to get those files & to save my brother. Do you hear me?!”

Roderich nodded. “Yes I d-”

“Ah!” You cried, grasping the bar as hard as you could. You feet had slipped from the crumbling steps and now the only thing keeping you from falling off any further was your quick reflexes and death grip.

You had rushed getting down as you were the only one left above. And as you start going down, allistor had shot off several rounds.

“(Name)!” Some voices below you shouted and you gritted your teeth.

“No. I’m not going to die. I’m going to live to July. Michelle keeps talking about how the cafe will be holding a chocolate themed dessert month and I’m not going to miss it anymore! And I’m going to make all 12 of these idiots but me a sundae for all the shit they’ve put me through as an apology gift...” 

Reattaching your steps and making your way down, you finally reached the path. However, as you did so, a light was shined on your group.

“Found you!” Sadiq called out and waved some of his men over. “Now listen closely, give up the queen carrier or we’ll throw the hostages over the ledge!”

“Hostages?” You breathed out.

The men started pushing the knocked out forms of Allistor, Dylan & Seamus towards the cliff edge.

“My brothers!” Arthur shouted. “Do anything to them and so help me I’ll murder you!”

“And how do you intend to do that with no weapon against men with guns?” Sadiq called out.

“For every minute you waste we’ll throw one over and after that we’ll start taking shots at you all down there! Now give us the witch!”

“We won’t give (Name) up!” Yao shouted.

“Then what do we do? I can’t risk losing my brothers!” Arthur balled up his hands into fists. “But I can’t exchange (Name)’s life either.”

“There has to be another way… there always is!” Gilbert mumbled, racking his brain.

“There’s not. And since it was my doing getting you all involved… I’ll give myself up.” You got up and walked back toward the staircase.

“You can’t be serious!” Alfred grabbed your wrist. “If you go up there they will kill you!”

You smiled at him. “So? It’s no different than any other world. Like I said I’m always destined to die… but none of you are. So please… let me do this for all of you. Not as Elna the self sacrificing witch… but as your friend (Name).”

You broke out of Alfred’s hold and looked up at Sadiq. “I’m coming up! So if you dare harms the older Kirklands or any of my friends….”

Your voice deepened and your eyes flashed gold. “...then a wrath not of this world will be upon you all.”

Sadiq motioned for the men to place the hostages against a wall and you started going up the ladder once more.

“Stay safe everyone…. Thank you for everything.”

You smiled brightly, despite their broken faces.

Once at the top, Sadiq pushed you in front of him and began to lead you out of the bunker and then to the surface once more. Finally you were outside along with his men & the vans they had come in.

“I hope you’ll follow through to your side of the bargain.” You narrowed your eyes toward Sadiq, as he tied your hands together.

He nodded, and then gave his men a glance. They released the knocked out Kirkland brothers and you sighed in relief. A second later, the Turkish man was pulling your through the cave towards the exit.

You took in a deep breath. It was okay… they were going to take you to the church to try to kill you… but with your allies scattered everywhere and now with the boys knowing what happened, they should be able to to contact the Nordics or Vash in time.

Nearing the all too familiar van, Sadiq suddenly stopped you and motioned for two of his men to come and hold onto you while he went to the truck that an took out a small locked briefcase.

“We’ve been looking for you (Name). Your life is quite precious to us, you know. You can’t have you suddenly disappearing on us… now how about you come back to the clinic with us?”

Sadiq lifted his head away from you and looked at the last two men he had come with. “Go.” He spoke and the two bolted off back into the compound.

“A-are you breaking our agreement?!” You shouted at Sadiq and he smirked.

“Agreement? What are you talking about little girl?” He laughed and stepped closer to you.

You attempted to move back, but the men holding you kept their grips firm. Sadiq reached out and grabbed one of your arms, holding it out for him, while the man who had been holding that arm and his partner backed off. 

Then one came forward with a cloth and started to tie it around your mouth like a gag. 

“Now stand still.” He spoke, having the man who was standing next to him open the briefcase. Inside was a single needle and a serum, no doubt the trial serum that Dr. Edelstein had been working on and left at the clinic.

Your eyes widened, and droplets began to form at the surface. You attempted to scream and call for help, but the gag muffled her cries. The man came closer with the needle and the poison inside of it.

Your breathing steadied and you closed your eyes. ‘I believe…’ you coaxed yourself to calm down. ‘I believe that the first thing I’ll see when I open my eyes are the faces of my precious friends…’

“OHF!” A loud cry came next followed by the sounds of what seemed to be someone hitting the ground. The the relief at the sound of glass shattering and liquid spilling onto the ground.

“What?!” Sadiq cried out, his presence leaving your side.

You opened your eyes to see the man who had attempted to inject you on the dirt, knocked out, and Sadiq looking ready to blow a fuse. The man who had gaged you was now in front of you with a protective stance.

“Who are you?” Sadiq called out, now knowing someone had infiltrated his ranks so easily.

“I made it in time.” His all too familiar voice spoke. “(Name), sorry to keep you waiting. I heard you say what was happening and tried to get back to you, but these men seemed to have blocked communications.

So when I bolted from your house… I was fortunate enough to have one of his men chase me in an attempt to take me down. Unfortunately for him, I’m an expert in hand to hand combat and soon he was done. Though I should thank him for such a good outfit that would allow me to blend in.”

Vash removed his stolen officer’s hat, allowing his pushed up hair to fall back down. He turned to you and gave you a nod of approval that you were alright. He reached over and undid the gag on your mouth, as well as the one on your tied hands.

“Vash!” You cried happily.

“All units in the area! Retreat back! We have a snake in our midst and a possible escape of the package!” Sadiq called into his radio.

The two men who had gone back after your friends came running back as well as a group of a few more men from the woods who were doing surveillance.

Vash turned back to you and pointed toward the side of the building. “(Name)! Go take cover and wait until I tell you it’s safe to come out!”

“Okay!” You nodded and did as he said.

When you had reached the corner, you saw the first man had reached Vash. As he neared the Swiss man, Vash pulled back and gave the man a swift straight forward punch, a direct hit to the face. The man fell backwards and hit the ground.

The next came forward, but Vash was too quick. He sent two punches into his stomach before kicking him as well. Using the force of his kick to propel himself upward, Vash jetted himself into the air a bit and swung his leg around, successfully hitting the next man at the shoulder and sending him flying.

Whatever training the army had put him through these last couple years appeared to have been working… very well!

Another man came up and attempted to hit Vash with a baseball bat. Vash grunted in annoyance and kicked the bat upwards and out of his hand before slamming his leg down onto the man’s back and pushing him harshly into the ground.

The last lackey came up from behind Vash, but to no avail. Vash elbowed the man in the gut before spinning and raising his elbow back up. A moment later he brought it down onto man’s shoulder and sent him into a nice dirt nap as well.

Sadiq at this point had bolted forward, seeing as 6 of his men had already been taken down, leaving him as the last one standing on his side of the battlefield. He flung out his fist, Vash opening his palm and blocking it. Sadiq repeated the action with his other fist, only to gain the same result.

The Turkish man attempted to punch the Swiss man’s side, only to hit his elbow. He raised his leg and decided to kick him downward, but Vash was quick and seemed to know Sadiq’s moves before he could make them

As Sadiq brought his leg down, Vash crossed his arms, forming a shield and stopped the man’s kick in the air. Sadiq’s mask was blocking his eyes, but from the way he was frowning and his cheek moving, Vash could tell his eye was twitching in irritation.

Vash smirked and pulled his arms away. He leaned back before he began to hit Sadiq repeatedly all over his front side: punched to his face, his gut, his chest and so many more places.

Vash had gotten at least 10 punches in before he kicked the man with all his force sending him flying into the van and denting the hood as a result from his sheer force and Sadiq’s weight.

“Ohhh…” Sadiq moaned in pain, droplets of blood coming out of his injured mouth. Vash sighed in relief, and Sadiq grimaced. This man was really starting to get on his nerves now…

Seeing as how Vash had let his guard down, believing he had finished Sadiq the man got up and came running towards him. Sadiq sent his most powerful punch forward and connected it to Vash’s chest.

“Ha.” Sadiq smirked and looked at his target.

“Is that all you got?” Vash glared.

Sadiq stumbled back. His punch didn’t affect this man at all, in fact instead of looking hurt, Vash looked even more invigorated to fight.

“Weak. Let me show you a real punch.” Vash spoke in a monotone.

Sadiq began to walk back, shaking his head ‘no’ in disbelief and terror. Sadiq bumped into the van and watched as Vash pulled back once again and readied himself to punch the man who had attempted to kidnap you.

“NEH!” Vash cried and punched not Sadiq, but rather the window next to him. The glass shattered and the Turkish man shook. Vash took back his hand: it was not bloody, or cut or injured in the slightest.

“Be thankful that was not your face.” Vash spoke and Sadiq passed out from sheer fear and hyperventilation.

The men who had been taken out hurriedly jumped back into the vans and picked up their commander. Nervous voices and scared moans came from the mouths and Vash stood near you.

Soon, they all had left the Kirkland residence and were out of site and not a problem… for now.

“(Name)!” Several familiar voices called out and you and Vash turned to see that everyone else was fine and alright as well.

“I’m okay guys! Vash saved me!” You called out and waved, relief washing over their faces at your words.

“You’re quite handy.” Roderich called out.

“That’s our boss!” Matthias smiled.

“So what’s the next part of our plan?” You asked, wanting to get back on track. Eliza would know where you were soon, so you had to move and quickly.

“We put the second part of our plan into effect.” Alfred spoke. “The woods are all set up and ready to go for an ambush. Now we just need to get us thirteen in positions, meanwhile the older guys go and get the backup forces by breaking the town barricade.”

“No.” Lovino spoke suddenly, walking towards Feli and cupping his ears with his hands thus making it so Feli could not hear.

“What do you mean no?” Ludwig asked.

“Because I need to go and check something out back at the clinic.”

“Are you crazy Lovi? The clinic is the base of Eliza?! You’ll get killed!” You spoke towards the Italian.

“There’s something more important there! There are files they might try burning… and-”

He trailed off. Dr. Edelstein picked up the conversation though.

“Sebastian is there. He has come down with the virus… so I’ve been looking after him. If anything goes wrong, Eliza might pull the plug.”

“Go then.” You sighed and Lovino looked at you in shock.

“Are you serious?!” Lovino asked shocked you had agreed.

“I was not able to save my own parents… or Ludwig & Gilbert’s mother, nor Antonio’s cousin. But if you have a chance of saving Seb… then do it!”

“Thank you ragazza.” Lovino smiled softly and rubbed your head.

“Don’t think you’re going alone amigo.” Antonio came forward. “I’m not letting you run into a dangerous situation without me.”

“Bastard.. If I die you’re dying with me then huh?” Lovino chuckled and Antonio nodded.

“Alfred. How many more people can we give them?” You asked and the American blinked.

“The plan will still work if we have at least 9. So two more can go with Lovino & Toni.”

“I’ll go too then. West has this covered.” Gilbert volunteered.

“Al do you mind if I go as well?” Matthew asked.

“As long as you come back bro. Neither one of us is dying again.” Alfred smiled and gave Matthew a bro-fist.

“Stay safe bruder.” Ludwig nodded towards Gilbert.

“Ha! I’ll be too awesome to kill! Just watch West!” Gilbert laughed and gave his brother a hug, though Ludwig was not much of a fan.

“The the eight of you are to protect (Name). Myself and the Nordics are going to break that barrier and get into contact with the outside world. Kirkland, Vargas, tell your family head that the plan should start now. Jones, tell that officer of yours as well.” Vash spoke and turned to you.

“Stay safe.”

“These woods technically belong to me anyway… so I’ll be fine. Plus, I have these idiots by my side.” You smiled.

Everyone then split up: Vash, Lukas, Tino, Berwald, Matthias & Emil hopped into the large SUV, ready to get to Einlah in anyway possible to call for backup.

Dr. Edelstein would be accompanied by Lovino, Antonio, Gilbert & Matthew to the Clinic and hopefully take it back.

Lastly, yourself, Alfred, Arthur, Francis, Yao, Ivan, Ludwig, Kiku & Feliciano would be using the woods as ground to ambush and stop the major forces of Eliza and Sadiq.

The only thing left was to win.


	19. Part 5: Ch.4

Hetalia x Witch!Reader  
When They Cry  
Part 5- Miracle Arc  
Ch.4 - Crisis

The speeding SUV was going no where near the speed limit… nor was it intending too.

“Vash! We need to be careful!” Tino attempted to warn him, only to have the younger but superior officer grit his teeth.

“No can do… we need as much speed as possible for this to work! After all.. We are literally going to break through the barricade.” Vash pointed out as the large barricade came into the distance.

“That looks awfully thick and sturdy…” Matthias sweatdropped.

“It’s now or never. Lukas! Berwald! The other vehicle's tires!” Vash ordered and the two Nordics opened their windows. They took aim of Eliza’s men’s car tires and each fired two shots, each hitting the intended tires, making the two side tires unuseable.

“Here we go! Everyone brace yourselves!” Vash cried as car hit barricade.

Elsewhere~

“The reports are the (Name) as well as her young allies are hiding out in the woods.” Sadiq informed Eliza as they came near the forest. “Troops, head out and capture the queen carrier. If you see any of her little friends, don’t hesitate to shoot!”

The men nodded and started going out in their assigned groups. However much higher above them and watching them move out stood 9 teenagers: 8 males and a single female.

“Hah ha ha.” Arthur chuckled. “They’ve fallen right into our trap.”

“How many do you think will make it off alive…?” Francis smirked.

“We shall see how many fall before us first hand.” Ivan smiled.

“Not really making me feel very comfortable guys…” You sighed, getting triggered fromt their all too familiar words about murder.

“Aiyah! Don’t send her into a panic attack!” Yao shouted at the three and they apologized.

“Either way… this mountain belongs to all of us now!” Alfred smiled brightly and punched his fists together.

Meanwhile a group of men had entered a small clearing and laughed a bit. In site was an obvious pitfall, not even covered or attempting to make someone fall.

“Dumb kids.” One laughed.

“Did they really believe we’d fall for th- AHG!” One shouted as the grass next to him caved in and he fell down.

“Huh?” The other said only to suddenly have the same fate occur.

“Kiku reporting in.”

“Alfred here, what’s the situation?”

“Ludwig-san’s & Feli-kun’s bait and switch pitfalls worked. We have taken two of their officers down.”

“Good job man! Watch each other’s backs and see who else you can take down!” Alfred spoke cheerily.

“Ivan, Yao, how are you both doing?”

“We’re about to release the rope now. There’s at least 6 of them coming up the hill now.” Yao spoke back and nodded to Ivan who pulled a rope.

Soon the sounds of loose and rolling logs of woods were coming near the next group of men, each attempting to run away from the logs but to eventually get hit and injured from them.

“They have learned their lesson. A lesson of pain, da?” Ivan waved down at the groaning men.

“Why am I always stuck with you?” Yao grumbled.

“Francis reporting in.” The radio called out.

“Listening.” Alfred spoke again.

“I am here as well. “ Ludwig responded.

“As am I.” Yao greeted.

“The Black Sheep and I have snagged some men it appears.” Francis said as Arthur walked along the ground, removing bullets from guns and placing them in a bag.

“Who knew your knot tying skills would finally be useful frog…” Arthur chuckled and glanced up at the men hanging from their tied up legs below. “Huh… what’s this?”

“Great job everyone! Keep at the great work. (Name) and I will hold down homebase. When their numbers start to die down, meet us back here!” Alfred commanded and heard the agreements of several other members of the Game Club.

“Things are going well…” Ludwig sighed in content.

“Hai, they are.” Kiku agreed.

“I hope they are going as well for fratello and the others…” Feli mumbled, a bit worried about his brother and his other friends.

The Clinic~

“Huh?” One guard spoke and looked at the image on the surveillance camera. “Hey guys, looks like we caught Dr. Edelstein and one of the Vargas kids… as well as one of his friends it appears.”

“I get it, those guys in the mountain were a diversion and they assumed they’d be alone to sneak in here and try to steal the files again.” Another spoke.

“What’s taking them so long to get through the door… one of the guards should have used their access key by now..” The last one spoke.

One of the guards came forward and slid the card into the reader, only for it to show up as Dr. Edelstein’s ID. The guards exchanged glances and hit the lockdown button, only it was too late.

Antonio & Gilbert through off the hats blocking their faces and ran into the downstairs chamber and into the secret medical bay. Lovino, Matthew and Roderich not too far behind them.

“Crap!” One guard called and opened up another panel.

“Activate knock out gas!” Another ordered.

“It’ll take at least 2 minutes to activate and spread through!” The third spoke.

“Then we’ll barricade the door and shoot them if they attempt to get in!” The second one shouted, running from the firearms and tossing them to the other two before grabbing one himself.

Gilbert ran forward and aimed his father’s handgun at the door to the control room, he made three shots and then kicked open the door. Immediately a string of bullets whizzed through the now open door and past the five figures hiding on the rims of it.

Antonio waited for the men to stop firing and reload and when they did he walked in front of the door and fired a single round from his personal Ithaca Model 37 into the room.

“Glad we got the weapons from you and Gilbert’s places before coming here…” Matthew muttered.

“Bastards are not too bad with those guns either.” Lovino nodded.

Once again the shots rang out and Gilbert and Antonio pressed back from getting shot, each hugging one side of the door.

“Verdammt! We lost our chance to overtake them!” Gilbert cursed.

“We’re stuck now…” Antonio responded.

“If we keep dawdling then this place will fill with knockout gas and we’ll be down!” Roderich informed the group.

“What?!” Lovino shouted.

Suddenly metal doors began to close around the hallway, including the door that the fire fight was happening from. Now locked out and stuck in a hallway soon to fill with gas, the panic began to set in.

“We have 90 seconds everyone…” Matthew warned.

“Plenty of time mi amigos.” Antonio smiled.

A subtle but firm knocking alerted the men that the intruders were still on the other side, waiting patiently for the door to be opened again.

“Don’t worry boys, they’ll be down in another few minutes…” The first guard smirked.

“Hola! I’m only going to ask this once, so please open the door or else!” Antonio’s muffled voice came through.

“What are they thinking?” The third one asked.

Suddenly the metal door was fired through and the bullet hit the wall behind two of the men, leaving a large and VERY noticeable dent. The hole in the door in front of the was soon filled by the Ithaca Model 37. Another round was fired from it, causing the table being used as a shield to now have a large hole in it as well.

The men scattered and ran to a side of the room, the gun would not be able to reach them.

“Military grade slugs?!” One cried.

“And in the hands of a mere teenager?” Another shouted.

“Correcto!” Antonio called through the door. “And as I’m sure you know now, they are very destructive.”

Antonio took aim and fired right into a computer system, breaking down the communications to Sadiq.

“If you don’t want to die, turn off the alarm system.” Antonio demanded.

“W-what should we do?” The second man asked.

“Don’t fret! This is a dead angle for that kid!” The first one reassured him.

“The gas will spread in one minute as well!” The third chimed in.

“There’s not time. What is your response?” Antonio asked.

Silence.

“HEY YOU PUTAS! DID YOU NOT HEAR ME?!” Antion shouted getting angry, and firing another round into the room.

“I am Antonio Fernández Carriedo and right now I’m being nice and allowing you to live! Answer me!”

The door was then kicked in, and landed with a loud thud. A very pissy looking Spanish man rushed in and grabbed one of the guards by his collar, while kicking the other two away. 

Matthew and Lovino grabbed the guns from the ones knocked down and made sure to keep them out of reach. Antonio meanwhile through the man he was holding onto the ground and forced the butt of his gun into the man’s mouth.

“Do you have a death wish?!” He demanded. “I’ve done things on the street you can’t imagine and you think I’m just some kid? Now get up and turn this damn alarm off before I take your head off first!”

“Wow…” Gilbert breathed as he watch the guard do as Antonio threatened him.

“What can I say, the bastard is my bodyguard for a good fucking reason…” Lovino rolled his eyes.

“Well done.” Antonio spoke when the alarm and gas were off. “Here is your reward.”

And with that Antonio hit his gun against the guard, knocking him out like the others.

“H-how does he even deal with you Lovino?” Matthew spoke and Gilbert nodded. “I’d be terrified that he’d so that to me.”

“I’d never hurt my Lovi! He’s too precious!” The Spaniard returned to normal and Lovino scuffed.

“Don’t fucking call me that…” Lovino said before something in his mind clicked and he took off running towards the back rooms.

“Lovino! Where are you going?!” Gilbert called after him, but Dr. Edelstein placed a hand on his shoulder.

“You three tie up the guards and get the files. I’ll help Lovino find what he and Feliciano lost last year.” Roderich spoke and the three remaining boys nodded.

The sounds of Lovino’s feet hitting the ground was the only sound echoing down the hallway. He huffed when he reached the final door and pressed the button to enter. He didn’t know how or way… but… he knew exactly where to go and he thanked Elna for it.

The door opened and a single light shown at the end of a dark hallway. Walking down slowly, Lovino soon saw what came into view: behind a heavily locked door and a double plated glass window was a figure on a bed, a heart rate machine and a breathing mask attached to him.

“Sebastian…” He spoke like his brother’s name was a sin.

He jolted forward and hit the glass in front of him and attempted to get closer to his sick brother but could not. Lovino was dying to touch him, to hold his hand to tell him it would be alright now that his fratello had finally found him.

But all he could do was stare and remain quiet.

The sounds of Dr. Edelstein coming closer made the eldest Italian glance upward. Roderich’s face looked to have no emotions in it and he didn’t try to make eye contact with Lovino.

“I-is he… alive?” Lovino finally asked. “My brother… Sebastian is alive, si?”

“Si.” Dr. Edelstein responded. “Of course.”

Lovino sighed in relief and hung his head down. “Thank God… thank Elna….”

He lifted his head up and looked back at his youngest brother. “I’m going to get you out of here and back home to Feli soon… okay Seb?”

“I’m sorry… but I can’t allow that.” Dr. Edelstein mumbled sadly. “We can’t release Sebastian yet because he is still undergoing treatment for the disease. On that day nearly one year ago.. Sebastian suffered great trauma to his brain & mind due to the effects on the ‘Madness of Cardend’. Fortunately his life is not in danger…. But he has been determined to have so much fear & paranoia of Elna and his belief that your family was going to get rid of him like yourself that he developed stage 5 of the disease rather quickly….

… and as such, he believes everything is out to get him. And therefore won’t hesitate to kill those around him.”

Lovino’s mind retracted back to a memory he had once believed was a dream… and another that his own brother had considered was one not too many world's ago.

Flashback~

Lovino woke up with a start in his bedroom back in Einlah. He took a deep breath and attempted to calm himself down.

“So you’re overdosing? On these pills then? And here I thought I had more respect for you Lovi~” Your Elna voice taunted him in his dream.

“Leave me the fuck alone… you’re not my friend… no one is…” He spat back.

You bit your lip and glared at Lovino. “The hell I am! Why the hell do you think I put up with your stick up my ass attitude all the fucking time? Not cause I like it but cause I know you’re better then this!”

“Lies! Lies lies! All you ever do is lie! And Feliciano! And Antonio! No one gives a shit about me!”

“Fine… I see this world is destined to end like the others as well… I had hopes you would be able to change that Lovino… but I guess this world’s version of you is as useless as you think you are.”

You stormed out afterward and Lovino gritted his teeth.

“Dumb bitch... I’ll-” He stopped and clung to his heart and attempted to breath in air but could not.

“What?” He managed to say before hitting the ground with a thud, and closed his eyes.

Back in reality, Lovino clung to his head. “What kind of messed up dream was that?” 

The phone on his nightstand rang and he recognized the familiar ring of his brother. He reached over and clicked the dial and heard his brother on the other side of the line.

“Ciao.”

“C-ciao fratello.” Feliciano sounded broken.

“What’s wrong noodles for brain?” He teased him.

“I-I just had a nightmare about us… and I needed to hear your voice to make sure it was alright.”

“A nightmare? What about?”

“I-I kidnapped you and tortured you… told you no one would miss you and that I was a better Lovino then you… and then… I killed (Name) and then you…”

“That’s stupid.”

“H-huh?”

“We both know you’re too nice to do that to anyone. It was just a dream remember… don’t think too much on it.”

Present Time~

The restraints holding Sebastian down made Lovino realize how close himself and his brother, all his friends had come to a similar fate… but rather they went untreated and committed sins against their greatest friend… one world, after another, and another and another.

“I-It can be cured right?” Lovino suddenly feared himself or anyone starting again.

“Yes… but due to the situation at hand… it might take longer now to get the full cure out. Especially since my trial serum was destroyed.”

“What? How much time then?”

Dr. Edelstein remained quiet and Lovino’s amber orbs widened.

“W-what? S-Seb is never going to tease Feli and I for not looking like twins anymore due to my dyed hair… or tease Peter for being the youngest of that damn family of his… or tease me about have I have feelings for…”

Lovino pushed his head against the glass wall and began to hit it with his fist over and over again. “W-what’s keeping us all from ending up like this? Elna can’t protect us anymore and this town is burdened by the likes of my family!”

Lovino collapsed onto his knees and fought back tears, but eventually could no longer handle the guilt of it and began to cry as he curled up into the fetal position.

“I’m sorry Lovino…” Dr. Edelstein coaxed him. “But I won’t give up on my research. I found the cure once… which means I can do it again. And when I do I won’t only bring your brother back to you, but your hope as well!”

Lovino wiped his tears away and turned back to look at Sebastian.

“They are small… but he’s been fighting to come back. His brain waves show it.” Roderich continued. “I’ll bring him back to you and Feliciano soon, I promise.”

“C-can we come to visit him?”

“Of course… you all being around him might even bring back some of his sanity as well.”

“Can fratello and I sit by his side and read him books that he loves?”

Dr. Edelstein nodded and glanced back toward the hallway. “Come now… we need to get back to the others and let your brother rest…” 

In Einlah~

“I apologize for the rough driving.” Vash spoke and handed the dizzy Nordics water bottles. “But look like we were successful. I’ve contacted HQ and they are sending units over to break up the terrorists right now.”

“We made it in time then.” Emil sighed. “Finally this can end.”

“Careful now… we had the simplest job… those kids… they are the ones who are right in the middle of the fight.” Lukas scolded him.

“I hope they’re alright.” Tino worried.

“They’re strong and brave. They most likely are having no troubles.” Berwald spoke, spooking a few of the others from his gruff tone.

“Yeah! I bet they’ve got those guys running for the hills! Let’s make a bet! Whoever loses has to buy everyone drin-”

Matthias attempted to say but was choked out by Lukas.

Vash sighed and glanced back in the direction of Cardend. “I hope you’re doing okay (Name)...”

Back at the Mountains~

“Desert, this is commander. Please respond.” Sadiq spoke, now out of the battle field as well since so many of his men were no longer responding to his calls. “Glacier, Creek, Coastal? Respond if you are hearing me and able to immediately!”

“Ah ha ha ha ha…” A deep and smooth feminine voice sounded through the radio, but also through the woods themselves.

“Desert? What’s wrong?”

“Foolish little humans who know naught of which is divine… Sacrilege will not be tolerated on my mountains… know thy sin of trampling upon holy ground of the Gods…”

A cloud cover began to block out the soon and the woods continued to echo out that beautiful silky but evil voice of laughter. 

“Ah ha ha ha ha. Ahhahahaha! AHHAHAHAHA!” The voice laughed louder and louder, seemingly getting closer and closer.

“H-help me!” A voice cried through the radio, catching Sadiq and his three men’s attention.

“Who is this?!” Sadiq called through. “What happened?”

“AGH! Ahhhhhhh!”

“Oh pitiful Desert…” The dark voice of the Goddess came back. “Hast thou already been spirited away to be my puppet for all eternity? Ah ha hahahaHAHAHA!”

“C-commander…” One of Sadiq’s men shook and came closer to him.

“Don’t be intimidated! This is a trap!”

Suddenly the radio cut back on.

“A witch! A witch is coming! I-i’ve heard about this… we’re all going to be made into slaves by her! She’ll devour our souls and force us to be whisked away to her cruel and evil side! Elna the cruel witch is here!” 

“Don’t be ridiculous!” Sadiq attempted to tell his man on the other side. “Get a hold of yourself soldier! Desert is this you? Or Glacier?”

“AHHHHH! My organs are spilling from my body!” The male voice came back again and then the radio cut out, the last sounds being of his pitiful screaming.

“No!” One man shouted shaking his head and backing away. “I don’t want to die like this!”

He bumped into a tree which spooked him, sending him running off and dropping his weapon. The men near him doing the same thing, leaving Sadiq alone in the forest.

“Stop it God!”

“Elna really does exist!”

“We repent for trespassing onto your holy land!” 

“H-hey!” Sadiq called after them but to no effect. “Damn it… they’re even waging psychological warfare… these trained officials are on another scale when compared to my arms for hire…”

However… those behind such an attack were nothing more than a group of 15, 16 & 17 years olds huddled around a communicator device and laughing at what they had just done.

“Arthur dude! It was a great idea to carry this thing back here! Did you hear that one guy scream?!” Alfred laughed, holding his sides.

“Of course I did. He sounded like he was about ready to soil his trousers…” Arthur chuckled.

“We had some amazing actors though, without them none of this would have worked.” Kiku complimented the two who had performed so well.

“Ah stop it you guys~” You cooed. “It’s just normal stuff I used to say to scare humans back when Willian & Stefano were around.” You blushed and rubbed your cheeks.

“Ah! But you sounded just like how the legend puts you (Name)!” Feli smiled. “It was really amazing!”

“That voice trick of yours came in handy once again.” Ludwig gave you a soft smile.

“Oh it was not just me though, Francis did a wonderful job playing my victim. You sounded just like a pig getting gutted!” You complimented the Frenchman.

“Oui it was nothing~” He smiled and winked at you.

“Francis does know how to sound like a weak human all the time though, he was just being himself.” Ivan smiled and patted Francis’ back. “Da friend?”

“Aiyah… next time we’ll let Ivan play the evil spirit… because he is one…” Yao sighed.

“I finally found you!” A familiar female voice called out and you all looked down the cliffside to see ELiza & Sadiq below. Though the could easily see & hear you, all of you were too out of range for their handguns.

“Come down here this instant!” Eliza ordered and your friends and yourself exchanged glances.

“No thanks.” Alfred smiled. “See ya!”

And with that you all took off higher into the mountains and dense forest.

“We’re so close to them now! You and I can handle it from he-” 

The sounds of the trees rustling and the wind blowing alerted the two and they glanced up just in time to see a military helicopter fly overhead.

Eliza looked confused and turned back to her head officer. Sadiq sighed and removed his mask, showing off his usually covered orbs.

“I guess that’s it then. The military has arrived, nothing left for us to do now.”

“What’s happening? I have no idea what’s going on!” Eliza approached Sadiq who was sitting on a rock, looking very peaceful for what was a war zone seconds ago.

“We’ve reached a stalemate.” He stated simply. “The armed forces have arrived.”

“Armed forces?” Eliza questioned it. “Then why don’t you fight back?!”

Sadiq laughed. “You must be joking girlie… my men are simply hired muscle… we’re no match for a trained combat unit…”

“How did the armed forces get here in the first place?!”

“It seems like that Swiss man from before had more power than I expected… turns out he is a top agent in one of the government’s bureaucracies… he and his team escaped and called in backup.”

“Why did I not hear about this sooner? When did this happen!” Eliza raised her voice. “What the hell is happening Sadiq?!”

Before Sadiq could answer, his radio started emitting noise. “Command vehicle here. Is anyone there?”

“Commander Sadiq reporting in. What’s happening command central?”

“Commander! This is our final action… the last resort is to implement operation cleanup.”

“Roger that.” Sadiq spoke and sighed deeply.

“Furthermore… the command vehicle is about to be overtaken by the national army… requesting permission to surrender.”

“I hear you loud & clear… permission granted.”

“What?” Eliza hissed.

“Disarm yourselves and obey the army’s orders… I’ll see you in custody.”

“Roger that sir.”

The line went dead soon afterwards.

“Not yet!” Eliza called out, still not ready to give up. “I’ll find away to contact our contractor in the capital! (Name) was still alive! It’s still possible to execute Operation Marie Antoinette!”

“MAJOR!” Sadiq yelled out. “We have lost the game. Being a poor loser is not going to help our case.”

“W-what are you talking about, Sadiq?” Eliza mumbled, her voice dropping low.

“Your role here is long over.”

“W-what are you s-saying?” Eliza started to break down, her eyes twitching and her fingers begin to itch. “My role…?”

Sadiq got up and sighed. He reached out and grabbed Eliza’s notebook, the one holding all her research… the symbol of her revenge for her family and the last bit of what connected her to them.

And without hesitation… Sadiq tossed it aside, the contents spilling out onto the grass.

“No!” Eliza shouted and dove for her work. “What are you doing?! These belong to my family! This is all I have left of them!”

“No one gave a damn about that research from the start.”

“What do you mean? The possibilities of the apocalypse and humanity’s future are documented in here!”

“No one believes that.”

“Huh?”

“Whether what’s poorly written in there is true or false does not matter…. Nor does it concern or matter to the opposition party in the capital.”

“What are you trying to say?”

“What’s important is whether or not the party at the capital can reap political benefits from it. Fortunately for you… the party has left you one final role to fill.”

Sadiq reached into his pocket and took out a handgun. He gestured it towards Eliza and her eyes widened. She reached out and took the gun into her hand, holding the cold device as her last lifeline.

“What’s this for…?”

“Inside is only one bullet. Use it to resign yourself.” The Turkish man overlooked the kneeling woman. “In other words major… as requested of you from your superiors, would you please put a bullet in your head? This is not too uncommon… many animals will sacrifice parts of their body for the benefit of others. And therefore major, your last deed will be to take the responsibility of this failed mission against humanity.”

“N-no way…”

“And with that… the client intends to put everything that has happened here on you and thus remove and wrap up their presence here. And don’t worry… this arrangement has been in place since the beginning, all you need to do is comply.”

“D-Don’t be ridiculous! I couldn’t possibly… do this!” Eliza looked towards and started scratching her neck to relieve her stress. She covered her eyes and began to cry at Sadiq’s feet.

Sadiq rolled his eyes, annoyed at her lack of commitment for the task at hand. “The story is already set: after trying to persuade you to surrender, you stubbornly resisted. It escalated into a gun fight which ended with you shooting yourself to not face criminal charges.”

“Scenario? What are you talking about? Who put you up to this?”

“The group of people you have been depending on: the opposition party from the capital.”

“N-no.. it can’t…” She tried to form words, but her fingers were making it hard due to her scratching becoming worse on her neck.

Sadiq raised his gun and cocked it. “You are so helpless.”

He fired a few shots near Eliza, scaring her with how close the bullets were to her body. Like a small scared child she curled up into a ball and cover her ears with her hands: her eyes were glued closed and she bit back tears.

“A star always burns out eventually… do you understand major?”

Another shot near her and Eliza’s panic finally took over. She grabbed the binder and was up on her feet, running away from the man with the gun as fast as she could. As she did, her balance was off, causing her to lose a shoe running, as well as trip and rip her clothing several times in retreat.

“I’m being too soft on you…” Sadiq sighed and watched as a group of armed men came into the area around him and the Turkish man raised his hands on the air, dropping his gun.

‘It’s up to you what happens next major…’


	20. Part 5: Ch.5

Hetalia x Witch!Reader  
When They Cry  
Part 5- Miracle Arc  
Ch.5 - One Bullet

The mountain forest was quiet and the clouds above seemed to want to drop the rain it was holding at any moment. The sounds of summer had gone dull and silent creating an eerie atmosphere for whoever was walking among the roots and vines.

“We’ve found the children. All 9 are safe, as well as the 4 that stormed the clinic with Dr. Edelstein.” Matthias spoke as Tino and Emil passed out panic blankets and water to you and your friends.

You had all been reunited a few moments ago to the relief of you all. Vash had succeeded in getting the Nordics back to Einlah to call for backup and currently they were combing the forest for the remaining members of Eliza’s hired military group and the women in question herself.

“Fugitive Elizaveta Héderváry is still on the run. She may be armed and is dangerous. Proceed with extreme caution.” Matthias finished giving the orders out to the arriving troops.

“You all stay here where it’s safe. We have a job to finish.” Tino spoke and you all nodded.

A clap of thunder echoed through the sky, showing the storm coming closer to you all.

“Looks like rain.” Yao mumbled and the others nodded.

“Glad we put our plan into action before it started then.” Gilbert mumbled.

“Like you would have been fighting in the rain…” Alfred teased him.

“Speaking of...What happened at the Clinic?” Francis asked.

“Antonio was a total badass! It was so awesome! He was like ‘Open this door or i’ll open it for you and then beat the shit outta you!” Gilbert spoke, still very impressed by Toni’s more thuggish side.

“Ah… it’s embarrassing. I don’t like learning what i used on the streets that much.” Antonio chuckled awkwardly.

“Fratello, can I talk to you for a minute.” Lovino spoke to his younger brother and the Italian nodded. He seemed a bit shocked that his brother had suddenly asked him to talk privately, but wanted to know why nonetheless.

Following his older brother away from their friends just a little bit, Lovino motioned for Feli to sit, while Lovino leaned against a tree.

“Are you okay fratello?” Feli asked.

“Yeah…” Lovino smiled.

“Wha?! Why are you smiling?! You never smile!!!” Feliciano freaked out, causing Lovino’s rare smile to disappear.

“SHUT UP! I CAN SMILE WHENEVER I WANT. You bastards just don’t give me enough of a reason to…” He grumbled.

“Anyway…” Lovino continued after a minute. “The reason I said you couldn’t come with me at the time was because I had to make sure of something before you got your hopes up… I didn’t want to see you lose faith in something again… not after the last world…”

“Lovino?” Feli asked, seeing his brother acting soft and caring, once again a rare thing for people to see from him.

“And… turns out it was true. I still can’t really believe it… but it’s true Feliciano.”

“Fratello… what are you talking about?”

“Seb. Seb’s alive.”

“What?” Feli’s breath caught in his throat.

“He got the madness last year… but Dr. Edelstein found him before he could hurt himself or anyone else. He’s been in the ICU… but that damn doctor said that with the cure… Seb will wake up and be home soon.”

“A-are you joking?”

“No dumbass. I’m not. Our younger brother is alive and is going to be okay.”

The two embraced into a hug and then broke apart, giving his other half a smile before walking back to the group.

“And then (Name) used her Elna voice and scared the crap out of this one dude! He ran screaming!” Alfred told the missing 3 about your adventure.

“No way!” Gilbert shouted and looked around for you to make sure this was true.

“Wait…” Matthew spoke. “Where is (Name)?”

“What do you mean she’s right behind me-” Ludwig started and looked behind him to see an empty seat and a discarded blanket.

You were gone.

 

Elsewhere~

 

She knew that they would be encircling her at any moment and taking her away… but right now she was running. Holding the binder like it was her soul and the gun like it was he heart. Eliza was not finished yet… and she did not want to end her life here.

“One bullet…” She mumbled, thinking of Sadiq’s words about how their only way to escape their crimes would be to shoot themselves with the single round in the pistol.

Not looking where she was running, Eliza’s foot snagged a rot coming up from the ground and she fell onto the ground. Her binder flew out of her hands and she could feel her clothing being torn. Then came the sensation of raindrops on her hair and skin. The storm had started it appeared.

“No…” She began to cry as she attempted to pick up the wet pieces of research paper. “I don’t want to die…”

Her hands came up to her neck and she started scratching it, her worry and panic setting in on the only two options in her path: death by self or death by jury for her crimes against humanity.

“I don’t want to die!”

Suddenly she felt as if she was no longer alone, and lifted her head up to look. Sure enough, a little ways away and across the clearing that Eliza had found herself in stood you.

“Child of man, what did you seek from this world?” You asked, voice low and eyes gold and serpent like.

“I just… I just wanted to be told… it’s okay to live.” She teared up and continued to scratch her neck. “It’s okay to be alive and live as an individual.”

Her mind filled with flashbacks of her parents, their deaths, her terrible upbringing in home after home and her abused life at boarding school. 

“I just wanted someone to acknowledge me! And yet… it ended up like this. Why did it come to this?”

Eliza out stretched the gun and glanced down at it.

“Is this the retribution for my sin?” She asked you, showing off her single shot weapon.

“I am not human. I am a being that stands above humanity. An existence that forgives the sin of man. Sins of man cannot be forgiven by man, I, however, can forgive man. Therefore, I forgive thee.”

“Impossible…” Eliza mumbled at your forgiveness of her. “It’s too late now…”

But before Eliza could finish her thought, your name was called out.

“(Name)!” Ivan called, turning the others toward your direction.

Soon, all 12 boys were standing behind you and then noticed who you had been talking too. You eyes by this point had return to normal, but your nerves had started to spring up again.

“Eliza?” Kiku mumbled, seeing the wet and beaten woman in front of you all.

Eliza giggled. “Looks like I’ll be able to go out with a bang after all...in the very very end.”

Without hesitation Eliza raised her gun toward all thirteen of you and gave off a calm and relaxed smile.

“One bullet but so many choices… I wonder who I shall shoot? Or if anyone is brave enough to volunteer to take the bullet to save the others…?”

“I’ll do it.” Arthur spoke and walked forward, not before pushing you to the back of the group. “As the founding member of our game club… I’ll take the bullet.”

“Oh good…” Eliza chuckled. “Your family was a thorn in my side for a while. Taking one of their sons away is a perfect way to get my revenge against the Kirkland family. And besides… I already know I won’t be forgiven for my sins, so why not add another one to the list?”

“She is desperate… da?” Ivan asked.

“Yes I am!” Eliza snapped back. “I only have one bullet… but a long as I do…”

“Eliza…” You gritted your teeth.

“Nobody move now… if you rush me, I don’t know who I’ll end up hitting. And Arthur here has already been so kind as to give up his own life…”

Eliza chuckled again as she steadied her shot and prepared to fire.

“No one come in front of me!” Arthur barked. “And make sure (Name) stays protected! She’s died too many times already!”

“How brave… how very brave. Protecting your friends and giving up your own life… your name holds true to that old legend Arthur.”

“Yes, now go ahead and shoot! And you better hit me as well...” 

Eliza’s eyes perked up in curiosity, and Arthur continued.

“Just try hitting one of my friends!” Arthur yelled, arms out stretched, attempting to be a shield. “I’ll make you wish you were dead!”

“I’m soooo scared~” Eliza giggled, her eyes looking as calm as the rain dripping from her soaked brown locks.

“Arthur!” Francis called from behind him, attempting to convince him to stop acting so reckless. Something he rarely did nowadays… but when pushed against a wall, he appeared to revert back to his more rebellious side.

“Don’t move anyone! As the founder of our club...nothing would make me happier then to shield all of you.”

“Art!” Alfred spoke, sounding a bit conflicted. The last world he had done the same thing… but he didn’t want to do it again, nor did he want any of his friends to do so either.

“That’s right… you all have that game club don’t you?” Eliza broke through everyone’s concerns.

“Do you play Old Maid?” She asked, her face becoming calmer, but her finger still attached to the trigger, ready to fire at a moment’s notice.

Arthur chuckled. “Unlike what I’ve told Alfred, who always thinks we play that game… we don’t play Old Maid. We play old Geezer.”

“Heh. It’s the same game… Sin in this world of man is much like Old Maid. Everyone tries to push the single Old Maid card into someone else’s hand. That game is not about winning… it’s about trying to find a single person to cast out. A scapegoat, a victim… a sacrifice. The loser of every game and of the world.”

Eliza’s eyes narrowed and she clenched her teeth. “A card that I drew. I am the Old Maid of this world. Therefore… I’m going to vent my anger by shooting one of you!”

Soft footsteps in the mud sounded quietly in the echoing forest of rain. You pushed past the boys shielding you and walked in front of Arthur, now in a direct path with Eliza’s gun and her deadly calm gaze.

“Brave Arthur. You and your family have sown more than enough courage to me.” You spoke voice flowing and deep like it had always been when you showed your Elna side, throwing your arms up in a protective like fashion, eyes turning gold and serpent like once again. “Therefore if the Old Maid card of this world must be pushed onto one person… I shall accept that card again and again if it means protecting those I hold dear!”

“(Name)! What are you talking about!” Ludwig called out.

“Everyone… this world was a lot of fun.” You spoke, making your voice light and fluttery again. “I’m glad to have been able to get to know you all so many times, and be friends with you for all those terrible worlds...your friendship always made those worlds worth bearing through time and time again.

When I was reborn again and again I was always thankful to be able to walk and talk alongside of you all… and not watch from the sidelines for those lonely 300 years. Being with you all made me happy, thank you for what you have all done, but now I’ve had more than enough fun… so it’s time to end this once and for all.”

You chuckled without humor and took a deep breath before opening your eyes once again and stared into Eliza’s soul.

“NOW CHILD OF MAN! SHOOT! Let fly the sin you have held and place it onto me like you have always done! It is my responsibility to bear it alone!” 

Eliza’s eyes widened in hatred and anger. “All right! All right!”

She pointed her pistol straight at you and prepared to fire it. “DIE!”

The sound of the gun firing echoed through the woods and all 14 of you stood still, no one daring to move speak or even breath. Then, realization hit your side and Eliza’s eyes widened.

“She missed!” Feliciano cheered and jumped up and down.

Sure enough, even at point blank range, Eliza had missed all 13 of you and instead hit a tree right behind your group. The bullet had gotten stuck in the bark, leaving a hole from where it hit it.

Eliza dropped the binder of research she had been holding and following suit, she collapsed onto her knees.

“B-but at t-this range… there’s no way I could have missed!!”

“Were you not listening to what Arthur had said earlier Eliza, everyone?”

The boys turned to look at you, and Eliza lifted her sobbing head up to glance at you words once again. The rain had suddenly started to pitter off and now only a few droplets were coming down, even the clouds were disappearing letting the sun come back out.

“We don’t play Old Maid: we play Old Geezer. You laughed at this Eliza and even Alfred believed that this game was the same as Old Maid. But it’s much different. In Old Geezer, if the one card missing gets added in, then it becomes a game with no losers.”

“(Name)...” Antonio spoke with realization.

“When all of our cards were added into the game, after never having them all for so many games, this world became one with no losers. To get rid of any of the players on purpose would be one of stupidity… a mistake I made in the last game. But now we have created a world with no losers. That was the answer and solution that Elna-(Name) had spent 1000 years trying to find on this long road.

A soft breeze blew your hair and you let out a deep breath. The sky opened up revealing a beautiful sky and the sounds of national Army men approaching you all could be heard.

The group of armed Nordics ran past you all and encircled Eliza. The brown haired woman looked up and blinked at the site of so many fire arms around her.

“Elizaveta Héderváry you are under arrest.” Berwald spoke.

“I-” She began to whisper, barely loud enough for any of you to hear. “I’m going to take the blame for this all in the end…”

She laughed a bit, scratching her neck as she did so, causing it to redden from the pressure and sharpness of her nails on the fragile skin. Elizaveta put her head down and soon tears started to come from her eyes.

“Come on.” Matthias ordered her, grabbing her by the arm and attempting to help her up.

“No! No! No!” She called, attempting to break from the man’s grasp. Lukas had walked over as well and held onto Eliza’s other arm, keeping her restrained. 

“My research! My parent’s revenge! I’m not leaving without it!” She cried out, no longer able to grab the one material form of her goal that had driven her for over 20 years.

“Hold on.” A familiar voice called out and Eliza stopped shouting.

“I’m Dr. Edelstein from the research clinic. We met briefly earlier.” Roderich called out to the group of men. “While I understand that you have jurisdiction now over what has happen, I must ask you to leave Eliza in my custody.”

“Are you crazy? She plotted to kill you?” Emil called out.

“Plus we have orders to bring her in from our superiors.” Tino followed up.

“You can’t tell by looking at her?” Roderich sighed, and took off his glasses. He wiped the droplets of rain away with his jacket before placing them back onto his temple. “Take a look at her body and see: she’s covered in self-inflicted scratch marks! Therefore it’s possible she may be suffering from the ‘Madness of Cardend’, and a high level at that!”

Several gasps came from the Nordics as they realized Dr. Edelstein had indeed been telling the truth. 

“Transfer her to my lab in town. She’ll be the first one to receive the cure for the disease. I’ll monitor her condition to make sure she can function properly again and return to normal life after her trial.” Roderich sighed.

“The cure?” Matthias asked surprised.

“Yes. As of 2 hours ago, when we took back my lab… we finally have our cure.”

Roderich came forward and knelt down besides Eliza. He tossed and arm over her and pulled her close to his frame. She hesitantly lifted her head up to meet his gaze.

“Roderich… Roderich!” She cried and collapsed into his chest, crying more and more at the realization that her own actions had been caused by her own self being victim to the very disease that ended her parent’s lives.

The breeze and the sounds of chirping cicadas brought a new feeling of peace as you stood amongst your friends as Eliza was taken away.

‘It’s finally over.’ 

Was all you could think as the day became clear and bright once again.

 

One Week Later~

 

The morning lights shown through your bedroom window and you yawned a bit at the realization that for once… you had slept well. No nightmares or restless sleep. It felt good.

Glancing at your phone going off, you noticed the amount of text messages you had missed this morning and decided that you should read through them.

It was around 10am, but the sun was already shining brightly, bring a comfortable warm day for your town. Unlocking your phone you noticed that the text messages were still going off, bring up the total unread to 273.

Scrolling through the nonsense and gifs of the group chat, you had gotten the main message of the morning.

Alfred: So who’s all going to the river today to swim? 

Matthew: I don’t really have a choice do I?

Alfred: Nope!

Antonio: Lovi and I will be there!

Lovino: Stop fucking calling me that… and don’t make decisions for me!

Feli: You have to come fratello! Dr. Edelstein said Seb is still sleeping, so we can relax a bit!

Lovino: Fine…

Feli: Yay! Ludwig and Kiku are coming too!

Kiku: Hai… though I hope everyone is appropriate and keeps themselves decent…

Ludwig: I will make sure Gilbert stays in line then.

Gil: Hey! I am my own man!

Ludwig: You still refuse to eat broccoli.

Gil: They look like tiny trees, and I am not eating tiny trees West!

Arthur: Getting back on track, after I bring Peter over to Lilli’s house, I will come as well.

Francis: Ohhonhonhon.

Arthur: What?!

Arthur: -wait. I don’t want to know.

Yao: Good choice.

Ivan: Are you coming Yao?

Yao: Aiyah! Why do you need to know?

Ivan: I always need to keep track of my things.

Yao: …

Francis: Don’t fear everyone. I shall be there!

Yao: Now I’m not coming

Ivan: I shall bring Yao then. So we both are coming.

Yao: Why do you always involve me with you?

Alfred: Yo (Name)?! You up yet? You coming with us?

You chuckled at their antics and thanked your creator that they had all adjusted back to their regular selves after such a wake up call 2 weeks ago, as well as the events of this world as well.

But it was over now and they could relax and you could as well.

(Name): I’ll be there. See you all soon.

And with that you shut your phone and smiled happily. Today was a new day. A new week. 

Getting up and walking towards your calendar you looked at the date. 

June 30th

Allowing the small smile to finally come to your face you placed your hands on the sheet of yesterday’s date and tore it off. Stepping back and looking at the current date you finally felt the weight of this journey leave you.

You were finally free.

And it was finally July 1st.


End file.
